Doing Things Differently
by Blufuzzybubbles
Summary: Harry has lost one too many a person to Voldemort and he wasn't going to lose another. With the help of a mysterious benefactor, he is entering his fifth year with the hopes that "more than one innocent life can be spared". No more irritatingly naïve Harry. No pairings, but there will be some bashing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I just like to play in the sandbox.

! #$! #$! #$! #$

He hadn't been back to this place in years, but Number 4 Privet Drive looked the same. Well except the yard wasn't as immaculate, the house wasn't so pristine, and the rose bushes looked half-dead. Disturbed though he may have been, the Potter boy had unmatched yard- and house-keeping skills.

Neighbors were loitering about the street, but this was the man's only chance to enter the Dursleys' house while it was empty. Dudley was out picking on 12-year-olds, Vernon was strutting his obese self around his office, and Petunia was stocking up on food to feed her two behemoths. The Potter boy was still at that boarding school for troubled youths, so this was the perfect time for the man to leave Potter a little…present.

A little Notice-Me-Not charm and the wizard was able to avoid the eyes of the neighbors and magic his way into the Dursley's house. '_So much for Blood Wards'_, he thought as he stomped purposefully up the stairs and stole into the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. He left his "present" on Potter's rickety bed and quickly made his way out of the house. He tossed one more smirk at the house before he apparated away from the front lawn.

! #$! #$! #$! #$

Thanks for checking out my story. Its the first fanfic I have ever written, so please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belong to our Queen, JK Rowling.

! #$! #$! #$

Harry made the ride from King's Cross to Privet Drive, with Hedwig in his lap, in silence. Well, he was silent, his uncle not so much.

"How dare those freaks threaten me" screeched Vernon, his spittle showering the windshield. "Just like a freak to threaten good hard-working people, over a good-for nothing waste of space."

Vernon had been on a roll since they piled into the car and pulled out of the station. This was the ninth time in the last twenty minutes that Harry wished he could do magic outside of school so he Silencio his uncle, or kill him.

"Listen here, boy! Don't think I'll let those _things_ intimidate me into letting you laze around my house." He must have sensed that Harry's mind was wandering off because he was finally getting to the point. "You will do whatever your aunt and I tell you, without question, or you'll wish I had thrown you out with the rubbish when I found your miserable hide on my doorstep."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon", Harry said dutifully. For once he was wishing for his pitiful room at the Dursley's, if it meant getting away from his relatives. Voldemort was back, he was back and Harry was once again being shuttled off to prison. He shouldn't be in this car; he should be in the Wizarding World training to fight the monster that was determined to kill him. He got lucky in the graveyard, but that luck didn't save Cedric, and it might not save him the next time he faced Voldemort. But naturally his protests were ignored by Dumbledore, who simply said "It is more important for you to be safe, than it is for you to get revenge."

As usual that properly shamed him and brought him back to his senses. '_It's good that I have Dumbledore watching out for me. Voldemort has had no trouble getting at me at Hogwarts. No one would hear my screams if I was alone in the castle.'_ Harry thought grimly. Thoughts like this plagued him as they made the ride back to Privet Drive.

Vernon parked the car in the driveway, and his aunt and uncle climbed out of the vehicle and made their way into the house without a backward glance. Harry popped the trunk and went to get his things when he noticed Dudley reaching in to grab his trunk. "It's so kind you of you to help me, Big D" Harry said cautiously.

"No problem, cousin." Dudley said with a winning smile.

Harry smelled a rat by this point but it was already too late. He didn't notice Dudley unlatching his trunk, but he did notice when he lifted his trunk and emptied its contents all over the pavement. Harry couldn't stop the incredulous look that came over his face, even though he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

In between laughing himself sick, Dudley threw a "Welcome home, Potter" over him shoulder as his sauntered into the house. Resigned, Harry chucked his things back into his trunk, picked up Hedwig's cage, and dragged himself into the house and up the stairs. He almost made it into his room when Vernon yelled up the stairs "Stop right there Potter, have you forgot where to put your freakish things!"

Harry was hoping that they would forget to lock up this trunk so that he could get some homework done, but that was obviously just a fantasy. After enduring Vernon's leer as he put the padlock on Harry's former bedroom. Harry trudged back up the stairs and entered his bedroom, where he found a package on his bed. He put Hedwig on his desk and approached his cot.

_' Not like the Dursleys to buy me anything.'_ Harry pondered as he picked up the package. Common sense should have entered his head at this point. You can't go opening strange packages when you have a snake-faced sociopath after you. But open it he did.

There was a letter on top of the packages' contents that he had placed aside so he could stare confusedly over what he found inside but he picked it up now.

Dear Harry,

I have traveled a long way in order to give these to you and I must stress their importance. I know that Voldemort has returned and plans to once again wreak havoc on our world, but I also know that you can stop him, and save innocent lives. You can save them if you, forgive me, stop being so obtuse and open your eyes to the people who are manipulating you for their own gains. No dim-wit could have survived the childhood that you did, so use the clever mind that you were forced to develop. Use that and what I have given you to stop him and protect the people who love and rely on you.

Signed,

A Friend

Harry read the letter through six more times before he read it out loud to Hedwig and showed her what this "friend" had given him.

"What do you think, girl?" Hedwig gave an angry hoot and clicked her beak sharply. "Exactly, where does this person get off calling me obtuse?!" Harry said, slightly stung. He had no one idea who was manipulating him and he didn't see how he was supposed to, since the whole point of manipulating someone was to make sure they weren't aware of it.

"Do you think I should trust this person?" Hedwig responded with a bunch of clicks and hoots that Harry didn't understand a piece of, but he took it to mean that he should look over what the man, or woman, had given him and make a judgment from there. He repeated this to Hedwig, who bobbed her head, so he guessed he took her meaning correctly.

He picked up the first of the three books and settled in for a long read.

! #$! #$! #$! #$

Harry was snapped to attention when he heard Vernon yell "Potter, get down here now!" Harry hurriedly let Hedwig out the window to go hunt and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His relatives were already rising up from their supper.

Petunia turned to him with thinly veiled disgust on her face and spat, "Your supper is on the counter, eat quickly and then clean these dishes. When you are finished go back to your room immediately and Vernon will lock you in later."

With that she swept out of the room as if she couldn't stand to be in his presence for a moment longer. Her vile family followed her out the door without a word. Harry quickly ate the stale crackers and cheese that he was "generously" given to him and drank his small glass of water. He started on the dishes, which took over an hour because the Dursleys liked to use as many dishes as possible when Harry was washing up. He made his way back to his room and settled back in to read. He heard Vernon lock his door not five minutes after he picked his book back up. Harry gave a sigh; this was going to be a long summer.

! #$! #$! #$! #$

Five weeks after his arrival in the penitentiary, or the Dursley's, and Harry was fed up. He was fed up with his friends ignoring his letters, he was fed up with his nightmares, he was fed up of his relatives, and he was fed up with these stupid weeds! '_Would it kill Petunia to keep up the garden while I'm in school'_ Harry though angrily as he knelt in the dirt with the sun beating on his neck. At least there was one thing to look forward to today. Today he would find out if he could trust the person who sent him the books. He had finished reading them but he had no idea what to do with this new information or if it was even true.

'_Well, I should know in a few hours." _Harry dusted himself off and went to take his daily allotted five-minute shower. The weeding was the last thing on his chore list for today, so he was free to head out to the park. Sometime later, he was sitting on the swings when Big D and his gang strode up. Dudley tried to taunt Harry about his nightmares about Cedric but Harry was tired of being entertainment for Dudley and his band of idiots. Instead he took his wand out of his back pocket and twiddled with it, keeping his eyes firmly on Dudley.

His gang started laughing at the freak with his stick, but Dudley paled and sent his friends away, saying that they had to go home anyway with the storm coming in. When they left, Dudley tried to get away from his cousin but Harry was having none of it. He trailed his cousin enjoying the rare chance to mock him for a change.

"What wrong, Duddy Diddidums?" Harry jeered. "Big D's not afraid of a little stick is he?"

"Why don't you throw that stick away, and see who's afraid!" Dudley shouted back. Fists clenched tight, begging to connect with Harry's face.

Harry opened his mouth to answer back, when the temperature dropped to an abnormal temperature. All Harry's bluster immediately disappeared and he shouted "Run, Dudley", and took off like Hades was opening up under his feet.

Dudley seemed to sense Harry's urgency because he ran after him, and screamed "What have you done now?" with only a small amount of fear in his voice.

Harry turned his head to deny that any of this was his doing when he spotted two dementors closing in on them. He didn't bother to tell his cousin to look out; he had a nasty feeing that Dudley wouldn't be able to seem them. They were almost to the tunnel, he tried to get his cousin to pick up the pace, but the cold was making it even harder for the boys to breathe, and Dudley was slowing down.

Out of options, he quickly pictured the moment that Hagrid told him he was a wizard, and cried "Expecto Patronum!"

He sent his Patronus after the dementor that had Dudley his sights. When it was sent fleeing back into the night, Harry screamed at his immobile cousin to run into the tunnel, while he tried to send his stag after the other dementor. But it was too late, his mother was already screaming in his head. The dementor took advantage of this break in his concentration and swooped in so close that Harry took an involuntary step back and tripped over his feet. His wand went skittering out of his hand and he could have sworn that he saw a triumphant grin under the creature's hood.

Dudley bent to pick up the wand that landed near his feet, wondering what his cousin was doing rolling on the floor and if he was responsible for all the happiness leaving the world. Unaware, the remaining dementor took note of the wand in his hand and assumed he was a threat to his meal and was heading straight towards him. Harry struggled to his feet and screamed at Dudley to throw him his wand. Dudley did so, not knowing why he touched the disgusting thing in the first place. Harry hastily conjured Prongs and set him on the last dementor. The beast was forced away and Dudley watched as him cousin collapsed on the street.

Dudley didn't know what to do, part of him wanted to leave his cousin on the street for doing some freaky thing and making him feel cold and helpless, but the other part of him took note of the fact that his cousin put the "glowy reindeer" on him to set him back to rights. He walked over to his comatose cousin and contemplated kicking him in the head, when the crazy cat lady from his neighborhood started screeching at him.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?" Mrs. Figg howled, "Pick him up! We have to get him inside!"

She looked about ready to beat him over the head with her umbrella if he didn't head comply. So he grudgingly put Harry back on his feet. He was a bit groggy, so Dudley was forced to half drag, half carry him back to his house. Mrs. Figg walked next to him, muttering about Dung or something like that. Dudley inched away from her; the cat dander had obviously made her loony. Harry started to perk up when they got near his house so Dudley unceremoniously pushed him away.

Harry glared at the fat brute he called a cousin, and opened his mouth to ask when Mrs. Figg got here, when they made it in front of Number 4. She flapped a hand at him and said "Inside now, and don't leave the house, whatever you do."

His sense returning, he swiftly tramped into the house, fearing what was coming next. Dudley was unhurt, but he still did magic. His aunt and uncle warmly welcomed Dudley home, and then turned to Harry with the usual foul looks on their faces, when an owl suddenly flew through an open window. Petunia screamed abuse at the poor creature, but soon shut up when she heard the letter recite its contents.

"Expelled, eh?!" Vernon said gleefully, "Not even the freaks want you."

"Patronus Charm?!" Petunia followed, she ran over to Dudley, "You didn't perform your unnaturalness in front of my Dudders did you?!"

Vernon's face suddenly switched from glee to rage, and in a never before seen act of kindness, Dudley suddenly said, "I didn't see him do anything, Mum. I don't hang around the Freak".

"Oh, of course you don't, Diddy Dee!", Petunia simpered. She spun on Harry, "Why are you still here?! Up to you room!"

Harry turned to run out of the room, when another owl flew through the window. Petunia screamed again, but Vernon said "Calm down, Pet. It might be bringing us more good news."

At this point Harry was thinking that one more spell wouldn't hurt and was wondering what the best charm was to remove someone's mouth, as he picked up and read the owl's letter. After reading it twice to be sure he wasn't dreaming. He told his relatives, "Someone will be coming to pick me up tomorrow, and taking me to a hearing at some point to determine if the expulsion will stand. I won't be back for the rest of the summer."

At the news, Vernon look like he was stuck between ecstatic that Harry was leaving, or cross that Harry might not be expelled. Not able to make up his mind, he simply said "Get out of my sight."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he sprinted back up to his room, and pulled out the books that his mysterious benefactor had given him. He turned to Hedwig and said "Holy poop on toast, Hedwig. This just changes…everything."

! #$! #$! #$

THANK FOR READING! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

! #$! #$! #$

Harry tossed and turned all night. The package, the letter, the hearing, all of it was banging around in his head. He eventually kicked off his threadbare sheets, and sat up in his cot. It was around 4am in the morning. He looked around his small room. The wallpaper was peeling off the cracked stark white walls. His bed had no fitted sheet, just a bare lumpy mattress, and a pillow with no case. The desk had an uneven leg and was propped up by Glideroy Lockhart's second bestseller, _Gadding with Ghouls._ The wardrobe had a door that hung awkwardly, and the floors were old and scratched.

This was how the Savior of the Wizarding World lived. Locked up, half-starved, with jailors that were supposed to love and protect him, and instead they loathed for who he was, as if he had a choice. '_If Snape could see me now,'_ Harry thought bitterly. '_Oh, what am I thinking?! A blind idiot could see the signs of an abused child! I was smaller and thinner than every guy in First year, even some of the girls! I wore rags, for Heaven's sake!' _

"It all makes sense now" Harry said aloud to Hedwig. She gave him a soft hoot in return. Harry loved that bird; she had been a constant companion to him. She had endured hell with him, being locked in her caged and starved.

"I have been so stupid, or what was the word….obtuse! Harry said angrily, angrily but quietly. It wouldn't do for his uncle to wake up.

Harry wanted to get up and pace, but he stayed still. "In what universe, magical or mundane, does a Headmaster have so much control over a random student's life? And in the areas where he does have control, say over the hiring and firing of teachers, how is it that a rude, incompetent, biased, _greasy_ teacher is still employed?"

"Why can't Snape do something else… like keep the Hospital Wing stocked with potions….Or maybe caregiver?!" , Harry said a bit of an evil grin on his face, "Filch could use the help, it's a big castle."

The grin suddenly dropped off Harry's face. He sighed. "Well, my eyes are open now, girl. The note implied that more than one person is manipulating me, maybe everyone is! Except for Sirius but that's only because controlling me would have been really hard to do from Azkaban."

Harry kicked off his sheets, and fished out the water bottle and owl treats that he kept hidden under his bed. He was determined that the Dursleys would never starve Hedwig again. He filled the water bottle from the garden hose when he was forced to weed, and he kept the treats on him when he came home from school, so that the Dursleys couldn't lock it up with the rest of his things. She was allowed out to hunt now, but you could never tell with the Dursleys. Harry didn't know how he survived 10 years in this place without her, but he would never do it again.

! #$! #$! #$

Twelve hours later, Hedwig was fed and Harry was packed. It wasn't sure when…whoever was coming…was going to pick him up, but he wanted to leave immediately. He looked up when his uncle shoved his way into his room.

"We're leaving," he announced.

"What?!" Harry replied, alarmed. Visions of flying letters, and a house in the middle of the sea, went zipping through his head.

"Not you, boy! Your aunt, Dudley, and I are going out for the day, so we won't be here when the freaks arrive."

"Oh, okay, sound great," Harry said.

"Neither you, or the freaks are allowed to touch our things."

"Understood."

"Make sure you lock up."

"Absolutely."

"And…uh…that's good then," Vernon backed out of the room, clearly not knowing what to do with this agreeable, cheerful Harry. He stomped back down the stairs, and Harry listened to the Dursleys get into the car and drive away.

For a second, Harry was strongly compelled to trash the stupid house and urinate on the walls, all the blood and sweat that he put into this place (literally); it would serve the Dursleys right to clean up after him for a change. But a knock on the front door brought him back to reality. He picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and practically raced down the stairs. He placed Hedwig and his things near the bottom of the stairs and threw open the door.

"Professor Moody, Professor Lupin!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm not your professor," Moody and Lupin replied at the same time. The strangers behind them couldn't help but chuckle, which brought them Harry's attention. Noticing Harry's questioning look, Lupin said "Harry, this lovely vision before you is Nymphadora Tonks." He pointed to a pretty young woman with short purple hair.

Said young woman blushed so fiercely that Harry thought she would faint, and retorted "It's Tonks, Harry!, Don't ever call me Nymphadora."

Lupin just continued like there was no interruption and pointed to a tall, handsome man and said, "And this is the Auror Kingsley Shacklebot."

"Hello," said Harry. "Um, don't take this the wrong way but why are you all here?"

"Because we're your guard, Potter," Moody replied.

"Why do I need a guard?" Harry said, attempting to keep up appearances.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," Moody roared as an answer. Harry was proud of himself, he only jumped five feet in the air that time, instead of the usual ten.

"O…Okay," Harry said hesitantly, "Um, my stuffed is all packed, are we leaving now?"

"Yes, we have about sixty second before the portkey is ready, let Hedwig out, she'll find you at Headquarters." Harry quickly did so, and readied himself to leave. He placed a finger on the pocket watch that Lupin was holding, and prepared for the nauseating feeling of being hooked behind the navel.

When it was over, Harry opened his eyes to see that he was in London in the middle of a square. His guard quickly hustled him in front of a row of houses and Moody shoved a piece of paper into his hands. "Read it and memorize it," he said.

As he filed the words away into his head, he looked up to see Number 12 Grimmauld Place rumble its way into existence. "Wow," was all Harry could say. They practically carried him into the house, they were trying to get him inside so quickly. They then plopped him into a dark, grimy hallway. Harry turned to help Lupin with his trunk, when he heard footsteps coming up on him fast. He spun around and was ensnared in a bone-crushing from Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry, dear!" she cried, "It's so lovely to see you!"

"hnmmh hmmhm hnhmmhm hmh," Harry said into her bosom. She finally released him, and he stumbled back, slightly uncomfortable with the enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh dear, you look peaky, I'd fix you something but I must get back to the meeting," she said. "Its fine, Mrs. Weasley, thank you."

Harry heard the stairs creaking and looked up. He suddenly shot away from Mrs. Weasley and screamed "Sirius!" He hadn't made down the stairs yet, so Harry tackled right there. Sirius stumbled and fell hard on the steps but he didn't care, he was so happy to see his godson again.

"No one has been this happy to see this old dog in a long time, Pup!" Sirius laughed. Harry laughed right back. Sirius squeezed him tight and held him awhile, knowing what a big deal it was for Harry to initiate physical contact. Then he stood them both up and said "We'll catch up after the meeting, kid."

"Okay," Harry got up, wondering where he should go, when Sirius cocked his head and indicated that he should follow him. Thrilled to be included, Harry raced after him, but Mrs. Weasley stopped him at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, young man, the meetings are only for Order members."

"I give him permission to attend the meeting, Molly," Sirius said amicably. But Mrs. Weasley turned red and puffed up.

"It is not your permission to give!" she said heatedly, "Harry is much too young!"

"Excuse me," he replied, all good humor gone. "He is my godson, it is only my permission to give! Harry, unfortunately, is at the center of this war and it would only harm him to be left ignorant!" Knowing that neither party was going to back down, Harry decided to intervene.

"Its fine, Sirius," Harry interjected, "Just tell me about it afterwards." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to deny that anything of the kind would happen but Harry was already making his way up the stairs. He could hear her start arguing with Sirius again but it was muffled. Harry liked Ron's mom, but he tired of people deciding things for him. One minute he was old enough to save the world from a mad man and the next he was too young to sit in on a meeting. He walked down a dingy hall with the heads of house elves tacked onto the walls. To say he was disgusted would be an understatement. He heard some voices behind one of the doors and knocked once before walking in.

He made it a few steps into the room before he was assaulted by his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Harry snickered, "It's great to see you guys too."

"Oh Harry, we missed you so much," Hermione said, "We are so sorry that we didn't reply to any of your letters, but Dumbledore made us promise not to!"

"Well, if Dumbledore says to abandon your best friend, then of course you had no choice," Harry's tone was jovial, but his words didn't match. His friends suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Uh…well…we're really sorry, mate," Ron said anxiously, "but we couldn't go against Dumbledore. He said that owls can be tracked, and he wanted you to be safe-" Ron broke off, as if he remembered why Harry was there in the first place.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure the dementors were just in Privet Drive on holiday," Harry's tone hadn't changed and his friends were fearing an explosion. An awkward silence suddenly descended on the room. "So tell me, about the house and this Order," Harry continued, deciding to give them a break. Hermione and Ron jumped on the subject change and told him the little that they knew. Harry tuned them out, he knew everything he needed to about the Order of the Phoenix.

As if on cue, Fred and George popped into the room. Harry was the only one who wasn't surprised. Hermione gave him an odd look but he didn't catch it. He was focused on the very real-looking ears in Fred's hands.

"Harry, my love!" George exclaimed, "We have wasted away these long weeks without you!"

Fred joined in, "Now that we have gazed upon your gorgeous visage, we can go on living!"

There was quite a look of astonishment on Harry's gorgeous visage. He didn't quite know what to do with this new brand of teasing. "Umm…well, yes….g-good to…how's it…"Harry was getting some strange looks by this point so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Great to see you guys too, what have you guys been doing…besides wasting away."

"Well, we have been putting our investment to good use" Fred said with a subtle wink, and handed over the Extendable Ears.

"But mostly, we have been cleaning this moldy old house," George supplied. "Tossing things and cleaning out the infestations-"

"Tossing things," Harry interrupted, while fiddling with the Ears "What have you been throwing out?"

"Just old furniture, and any dangerous books or artifacts," Hermione interjected. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, as long as you had Sirius's permission." Harry said, Sirius might hate this place, but there had to be years of magical knowledge in his library, knowledge that Harry would need.

Another awkward silence, descended on the room.

"Um, let's go see if the meeting is over. I'm starving," Ron suddenly said.

They all tromped out, and surprisingly the meeting was over. You can always count on Ron's stomach to know when meal time is.

They filed into the kitchen, Harry made sure to grab a seat next to Sirius. Molly looked disapproving but Harry didn't care. As dinner was served and consumed, Harry was introduced to Bill and other Order members that had decided to stay for dinner. He had a good time chatting with everyone and talking to his friends. When dinner was over Molly tried to hustle Harry and everyone else to bed but Harry was not missing out on talking to Sirius.

"Harry, bed now, please," Molly said sternly, but Harry was having none of it.

"I'll be right up after I talk to Sirius, we have a lot to catch up on," Harry said kindly.

"Yes, he'll be up in a moment, you go on up," Sirius said.

"Absolutely not! I know what you're going to talk about and I won't stand for it! Harry is too young. If you were any kind of godfather you would understand that!" Molly squawked.

"He's not your child, Molly and this is not your house!" Sirius roared. "I will not be dictated to! Now if you would kindly leave my kitchen so that I can speak to MY godson."

"He's not my- HE MIGHT AS WELL BE MINE! Everything that I have done-"

"WHAT?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sirius bellowed. "You're not his mother, you're not his godmother, and you didn't even know Lily and James! Staying over your house a few times and being friends with your son does not give you any rights to him!"

Molly looked about as red as a maraschino cherry at this point, so Harry interceded.

"Mrs. Weasley, please. Sirius is right, my parents entrusted my guardianship to him, because they trusted his judgment. I do appreciate everything that you have done for me, but I can't afford to be kept in the dark. Voldemort is coming after me; I more than anyone else need to know what's going on."

Molly was stunned speechless to have her tantrum be trumped by logic. She snapped at her children to leave the room and stomped away. They all got up to leave, knowing that Harry would fill them in later. Harry felt a bit bad, but she wasn't his mother and he was a bit disturbed by her attempts to be. He abruptly wondered if she was one of the people trying to manipulate him. He cut that thought off when Sirius took a deep breath.

"Now, Harry what would you like to know?"

"I saw the Prophet. I know what they have been saying about me, so what can I do about it? People have to know that Voldemort is out there again."

"Ah, well. That's a tough one. There are laws against their slandering of you, Harry. But you couldn't charge them. An Advocate would have to do that for you. That advocate would usually be your parents, but in your case, that's me. Since, I can't go strolling into the Ministry, your advocate would be…Dumbledore, as your headmaster."

"Dumbledore?!" Harry cried, "Then why-?!"

"According to him, he can't intervene because they are slandering him too. It would just look like he was trying to hide something." Sirius said.

"And you bought that load of hippogriff dung?!"

Sirius cracked a smile. "Not really but there isn't much I can do. I can't appoint a new advocate for you because I would have to publically confirm it."

"I can't appoint my own?"

"I'm afraid not, a minor can't appoint their own advocate, except for special circumstances."

"Wouldn't you being imprisoned be a special circumstance?"

"You would think so, but it would still fall on Dumbledore."

"But I can clearly show that he isn't doing anything, certainly no advocating!"

"You could but, the Ministry really isn't your friend right now, and besides if they declare Dumbledore unfit, and reject your choices. They could pick one for you…and since Fudge's mouth is permanently attached to Malfoy's behind-"

Harry held up a hand. "I got it," he was so frustrated, "So basically the Prophet can trash me all they want and I can't do anything about it!"

Sirius said nothing. He felt so useless, he was Harry's godfather and he had failed him at every turn.

Harry decided to change the subject; the corruptness of the Wizarding World was starting to depress him. "Okay so tell me about the Order."

"I'm sure Ron and Hermione told you the basics. But there isn't much else to say. We have been keeping an eye on the Death Eaters, recruiting more Order members and…," he hesitated.

"…and what?"

"And we have been guarding something, something that Voldemort wants," he continued.

"Well…don't leave me in suspense!"

"Haha, it's a p-" Sirius was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley, they didn't even notice her come back into the room.

"That's it! Sirius I can't believe you. Dumbledore specifically said that Harry mustn't be told!" Molly's screeching began anew.

Harry was tired of her interference; he would just have to get Sirius alone tomorrow. He hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to him about his hearing or tell him about his mysterious benefactor. He had to think more about this advocate thing, the poor helpless Chief Warlock couldn't do anything to help so Harry would have to help himself, oh well, it's not like that isn't the norm.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said before Sirius could retort. "I'm tired anyway. I'll head up to bed."

"Lovely, Harry," Molly said, with a triumphant smirk, "Come now, you'll be bunking with Ron."

"No, he won't," Sirius spoke up, "Follow me, Harry. I have something for you."

Harry got up and followed after Sirius, not knowing what to expect. He led him up the stairs and down the hall to the room all the way at the end. He paused and said "It's not much but…I know that you don't have much to call your own so…I have been working on this for you. I want you to know that you always have a place with me." Looking slightly embarrassed, Sirius swung open the door.

Harry crossed the threshold, hardly believing what he was seeing. The room, his room, was amazing. It warm and inviting, the wall were a soft cream and were covered with pictures. There were pictures of his parents, of Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Hermione. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room with a blue bedspread. There was an ornate desk against the wall and bookshelves that were practically overflowing with books.

"Wow…this is…wow!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. I have been working on it all summer in secret. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Harry ran over to a bookshelf. '_This is great' _he thought. '_Books on almost every subject except…"_

"Hey, Sirius, so you have any books on Occlumency?" Harry inquired.

"What? How do you know what that is?"

"Last year I did some research on anything that could stop my scar from hurting. I came across a book that mentioned Occlumency, but I couldn't find a book on the subject itself." Harry was pretty proud of his lie. He wanted to tell Sirius the truth but he had to wait until they had some wards up and when Mrs. Weasley wasn't sneaking around.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to say that I used to but I don't anymore. When we were checking the library for books on Dark Arts, Dumbledore came across my books on Occlumency, and asked if he could borrow them."

'_Of course, he did' _Harry thought resigned.

"But don't worry, you don't need books, you have your wonderful and ridiculously handsome godfather at your service."

Sirius was looking pretty proud of himself, but Harry couldn't help saying, "What good are you?" Harry said.

Sirius looked affronted, "Most purebloods are taught a bit of Occlumency. Family is most important to purebloods, and the family can't be protected if any random person could pick secrets out of your brain. I happened to be very good at it…abused children usual are," Sirius said, his face suddenly blank "I'm afraid you may pick it up very quickly as well."

Harry was quiet for moment, and then he said, "Why are abused children better at Occlumency?"

"There are a few theories, the most popular being that abused children have to have better control of their emotions, because an outburst could have…horrible consequences. They learn to bottle things up, hide things away."

"It makes sense… I guess" said Harry, "Can you teach me?"

"First thing in the morning, kiddo," he started heading to the door.

"Thanks, Sirius. G'nite"

"Good night, Pup."

Harry got ready for bed, his mind racing. If he didn't know any better, he would say that things were going well for him. All he needed was for Voldemort to become suicidal, and Christmas would have come early. Well, there was also the little matter of the hearing, but he could worry about that in the morning.

! #$! #$! #$

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I make no money. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

! #$! #$! #$

Harry almost forgot where he was when he woke up the next morning, then it came back to him, he was in _his_ room in Grimmauld Place. He was about to start jumping on the bed, something that would have gotten him buried in the backyard at the Dursleys, but someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Harry said, the jumping would have to be postponed.

Sirius opened the door, and stepped into the room. "Hey kid, first thing in the morning as promised, time for your Occlumency lesson."

"What? I didn't think you were serious?"

"Harry, are you feeling well? Of course, I'm Sirius, I'm your godfather, remember?!"

"You're hilarious," Harry deadpanned.

"No, I'm SIRIUS!" Sirius ran over and put a hand on Harry's forehead. Harry's pushed him away, fighting a smile.

"Okay, okay, why do we have to do Occlumency right now?"

"Because when you wake up your heart rate is slow, you're relaxed, a little sleepy, this is the best time to calm your mind and work on your shields."

"Okay, makes sense," Harry dragged himself from out of the covers and sat cross-legged on the bed. Sirius sat down and did the same.

"Now, how Legilimency works is that the person attempting to peer into your thoughts will try to get you to think about what he or she wants to know. For example, McGonagall asks you if you finished your homework, you think "oh no, I forgot", she plucks that thought from your mind and, bam, you get a zero. But, it doesn't work well if you are distracted, because you aren't focusing on what they want to know. That's why they will try to make eye contact, to have your full attention. Now the best way to defend against this is to clear your mind of all thoughts so that there are none to read."

"You do this by mediating, you practice emptying your mind, and pulling your thoughts in. Like everything, the more you do it, the easier it becomes. That's why abused children have an easier time learning Occlumency. It wouldn't do for an angry or vengeful thought to appear on their face. They pushed them down, take deep breaths to slow anger, and they don't dwell on the hurt."

Harry nodded, unfortunately he could relate to what Sirius was telling him. He himself had to tamp down on murderous thoughts on occasion, like whenever Aunt Marge opened her mouth.

"So, we take a deep breath to a count of five, and we release to a count of five. Don't bother trying to think of nothing, you'll end up thinking of everything. Just focus on your heartbeat. We'll do this for fifteen minutes, and then we'll have some breakfast."

"Sound great."

Harry closed his eyes, and listened to Sirius count. He tried to focus on his breathing, but he had to stop to scratch his knee, then he shifted to get more comfortable, then he started thinking about what Mrs. Weasley might have made for breakfast. About seven minutes in, he finally settled. He could feel his heart beat slowing down, he hadn't felt this peaceful in a lon-

"Okay, Pup. Time for breakfast!" Sirius leaped off the bed.

"What?! But I was starting to get into it," Harry complained.

"You did great, Pup. I fidgeted for three sessions, and the fourth time I fell asleep. Don't worry, we'll meditate again the day after tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?"

Sirius gave him a strange look. "You have your hearing tomorrow, you're going to have to get there early, just in case Fudge tries something."

"Oh yeah, the hearing," Harry said a bit glumly.

"Don't worry, kid. If they expel you, you can always come live with me," Sirius said it as though Harry would rather chose death, but couldn't he think of anything better. If he was expelled, not that he would be, it was nice to know that there was someone who wanted him.

"Thank, Sirius,"

Sirius got that embarrassed look again and towed him to the bathroom. "Go on and get ready, kid."

Harry went into the bathroom and closed the door, when he noticed that there was another door in here. He crossed the room and went through the door into…

…into a closet! A closet filled with clothes for every occasion. Harry snagged the nearest shirt, '_This looks expensive! How did Sirius get all this?!'_ Harry could hardly believe it, no more wearing Dudley's rags! He hurriedly put together an outfit, and did his morning routine.

Harry left his room and went to join everyone in the kitchen. When he strode in, the mouths of half the people at the table dropped open.

"Ah, so you finally stumbled on my other present," Sirius was looking pretty smug.

Hermione, who had finally closed her mouth, said "Wow, Harry, you look brilliant!"

A look of jealously flash across Ron's face, it might have been for Hermione's compliment or for Harry's new expensive clothes, but it was gone by the time Harry took a seat next to Sirius.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, he turned to Sirius, "How did you get all of this?!"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "SIRIUS?! How dare you leave the house?! Dumbledore told-"

"Actually! It was me who bought the clothes for Harry," Lupin stated, before Molly could get started, "Sirius gave me the money and told me to go wild. I hope I chose well, Harry."

Harry started to say that his choices were wonderful, but Molly couldn't help herself and said "Where did Sirius get the money!?"

Sirius gave her a filthy look and it dawned on her that that might have been a rude question. Slightly apologetic, she snapped her mouth shut and started to serve breakfast.

Harry leaned over to Sirius and whispered, "But seriously, where did you get the money?"

Sirius chuckled, "I was never given a trial or formally charged, so I still have access to my vault at Gringotts, and I can use the loot box."

"The loot box?" Harry whispered back.

"Yes, I write down the amount of money I want, and I stamp my family crest on it, using my blood as ink, and I place it in the loot book. An hour later, I open the box and I have my gold. You can only remove up to 500 galleons a week, but it does the job. A few weeks of withdrawals, and my godson has himself a new wardrobe."

"Why have I never heard of it?"

"You have to be at least an Ancient house to have a crest, like you are, and you need a crest to get a loot box. The Weasley aren't an Ancient house, and your other roommates are a half-blood, and a muggle-born, they wouldn't know too much about that. Longbottom would, but knowing his grandmother, she probably doesn't allow him within sneezing distance of their crest stamp. If he lost it, someone could do a lot of damage with it."

"So, I have one too?"

"It should be in your family vault in Gringotts, as the last of your line you have the right to claim it anytime."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione said from right next to him. He didn't notice her sidled up to him, but he quickly said, "Nothing, just thanking him for the clothes. Oh, and thanks Professor Lupin."

"It's just Remus, Harry," Lupin said patiently.

Harry made a non-committal noise and started spooning breakfast onto his plate.

"So Harry," Hermione continued, "We have a break from cleaning today. I figured you, me and Ron could properly catch up, and we could go over what you're going to say at the trial tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Harry said between bites, "That's a good idea."

"Oh….Uncle Remus?" said Harry. Remus looked up, startled.

"Un..Uncle?" Remus was surprised, surprised but pleased.

"I don't consider the hungry hippo my family; you were the family that my parents choose. Is it okay that I call you that?" Harry was suddenly uncertain.

"Of course it is! What did you want to ask me?"

"The portkey that you used to bring me to headquarters, what spell did you use? Can you teach it to me?"

Arthur Weasley decided to cut in, because two of his children were looking very interested in the answer to that question. "Portkeys are strictly regulated by the Ministry, Harry."

Hermione looked alarmed, "Then why-!"

"They are regulated, but not for high-ranking members of the Ministry-"

Ron interrupted, "That's not-"

"Son, if I could finish speaking," Arthur said good-naturedly. Ron turned pink and mumbled an apology. "People of high rank, like Dumbledore, can make portkeys as needed in case of an emergency, like an attempted assignation or kidnapping."

"Exactly," Remus picked up from there, "Moody's plan involved more people and flying all the way to Headquarters. But Arthur suggested that we just ask Dumbledore for a portkey. Sorry, Harry, I can't teach you. As we learned with the dementors, the Ministry doesn't care if you are just trying to protect yourself."

Harry sighed, they were right, unfortunately. What kind of government was so rotten, that they punished their people for protecting themselves? He obviously had to do something about that as well. '_After Voldemort, overthrowing the government is child's play.'_ Harry shook away his thoughts of world domination, '_one thing at a time, Potter."_

Cognizant of Mrs. Weasley watchful eye, he leaned over to Sirius and said, "I really need to talk to you later." Harry said with a hint of urgency. Sirius nodded, he also noticed Molly's unrelenting stare.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Hermione and Ron had finished their breakfast and were getting up.

Harry wolfed down the last of his breakfast and stood up. He followed his friends to a part of the house that he hadn't seen.

"It's this way to the library. Sirius is so lucky; there are hundreds of books on just about every subject." Harry could hear the excitement in Hermione voice, '_she's probably ready to move in here'. _"There are plenty of law books, there has to be something in there that can help you. There is no way that what Minister Fudge is doing is legal. Not to mention the Prophet!"Harry let her words wash over him. Harry was peacefully ambling along when he saw _him! _

_ "_Oh, that Kreacher. He's –" Hermione cut off when he saw the rage and loathing on Harry's face. "Harry! What's wrong?!" Something was going on with Harry, and Hermione did not like mysteries, she would get to the bottom of it. "Do…do you know him?"

"What?" Harry got himself under control. "No, I just…that filth that he keeps muttering."

"He doesn't mean it, Harry. He's old, and not feeling well." Ron snorted, "I keep telling Sirius to free him but-"

"He has a fit if Sirius even thinks the C-word, Hermione. When will you accept that House Elves Don't. Want. Freedom!" Ron said impatiently.

Hermione huffed. "But Dobby-!"

"Dobby was horribly abused, Hermione," Harry intervened, before an argument could break out, "That was a different situation." Hermione harrumphed, and stomped down the hall, she threw open a set of double doors and vanished into the room.

Ron gave a long-sufferingly sigh. "Come on, mate." He trailed Hermione into the room and Harry followed suit.

'_Wow,' _was Harry first thought. The library had huge ceilings that were filled to the rafters with shelves, shelves that were chock-full to the brim with dusty tomes. There were squashy armchairs scattered all over the room. He could hear Hurricane Hermione rampaging from somewhere to his left so he figured that was where Ron disappeared to.

He followed the noise and entered what must be a lounge. The area was carpeted and had comfy-looking chairs forming a semi-circle on the rug, there was a small table in the middle of the lounge and Hermione was currently slamming books on it. "_She must be_ _cheesed off, never seen her be that rough with a book before.' _ Harry sat down in one of the chairs.

"These books should help you, Harry" Hermione picked the first book off the top of the pile and buried her nose in it, not saying another word to them. Ron and Harry each went to grab a book when the twins popped in. Ron yelped and dropped the book on his toe.

The twins ignored his cursing and converged on Harry. "Harry! What did Sirius say last night? If mom didn't want you to know, then it must be good." Fred probed.

"We talked about the Order, you know, just stuff." Harry was feeling pretty smug to finally be the one who could hold out information. He indicated for them to sit so he could fill them in.

The twins each grabbed seat and Ron leaned in to hear, Hermione was "reading" without moving her eyes, so Harry told them what he knew.

"Guarding something?" George said, "Something that starts with a P."

"A pistol?!" guessed Fred.

"No, a pernach!?

"A pickaxe!"

"No!" they chorused at the same time. "A Penis!"

"You can bugger You-Know-Who to death!" Fred explained. Harry looked a bit green so Ron saved him.

"Guys, Harry's hearing is tomorrow, just help us look over these books."

Thankfully they each settled down with a book, and there was silence in the library. They were still reading without success an hour later, so Fred offered to get every Butterbeers from the kitchen. Drink in hand, Harry continued reading _Ancient and Noble Laws,_ when he stumbled on…'_this is…perfect!…this could solve all my problems! For once the bias of the Wizarding World to could work in my favor.'_ Harry closed the book, he didn't want to say anything in case it didn't work. Like Sirius said, the Ministry wasn't a friend to him, and it wouldn't do to get everyone's hopes up.

"Why don't we take a break, guys? I need to talk to Sirius about something anyway." Everyone was thankful for the reprieve and dropped their books, everyone except for Hermione of course. She waved them away and continued reading. Harry left the library and went in search of Sirius. When he passed by a muttering Kreacher, he made sure to give him his filthiest glare. Seeing the look, Kreacher closed his mouth and actually looked a bit frightened. He quickly scurried away from Harry. Harry smirked and continued his search.

Harry luckily found him alone in the drawing room off the kitchen.

"Sirius," Harry said, "Do you think we could talk now?" Sirius pointed at the chair across from him, but Harry said, "Shouldn't we go somewhere private?"

Sirius shook his head. "It'll make Molly more suspicious if we disappear. Don't worry, I'll perform a charm that makes it sound like we are talking of something unimportant."

Harry sat down and Sirius performed the charm. When Sirius gave him a nod, he told him everything, about the package on his bed, the letter, his suspicions about Dumbledore, and the fact that there might be more people he couldn't trust. When he finished, Sirius was silent for a long time. '_Maybe he doesn't believe me_.'

When Sirius finally spoke he said, "Holy poop on toast, kid!" Harry cracked a grin, "Okay, first we have to ward those books to high heaven. Did you tell anyone else about this?" Harry shook his head, "Good, don't. This is serious stuff, if we don't know who the trust, then we can't risk them falling into the wrong hands." Just the thought of that frightened Harry, he felt guilty about not being honest with his friends, but it was true, he needed to know who to trust first.

"Let's not waste time, we'll do it right now." Harry led Sirius to his room, and showed him his hiding place. Sirius put every undetectable ward on the books that he could think of, and then steered Harry out of his room. "Go and spend time with your friends, I have to think more about this."

Harry did what he was told, and left to find Ron. '_I might as well let him beat me at chess.' _The day passed quickly after that. Harry played chess and other games with Ron, Hermione only looked up from her books to eat, use the bathroom, and drill hundreds of tips into Harry's head. The twins did work on their secretive projects in their room. Ginny was staying with Bill and hadn't come back yet, and the rest of the adults were doing whatever adults did.

At dinner, everyone was telling Harry not to worry, and that he would do fine at his hearing. Mr. Weasley was taking him in early and promised to keep in occupied. Harry thanked everyone, but inside he was totally confident. He wished everyone goodnight after dinner, and went up to his room. After picking out a suitable outfit for the next day, he collapsed into his bed. His last thought before he passed out was that Fudge had better be…

! #$! #$! #$

Thank for Reading! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

A/N: So it seems that I have to put an explanation for the 'holy poop on toast' because some seem quite bothered by these four innocent words. I didn't put that phrase in my story because I thought that it was something that Harry would say, I put it in there because it was something that I would say. Let me explain, my friends know that I am writing a fanfic but they don't know the title or the official description. I mean it's one thing to be judged by people you don't know, never will know, and never wanna know, but it's another thing to be judged by people you like. So I refused to lead them to my story but I did decide that if they were to stumble on it by chance, that I would put a few things in there that would make it obvious that I was the author, hence the 'holy poop on toast.' So there you are people, it is just an inside joke, no need to get so hung up on it. And now that we have that out of the way, on with the story!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

Harry was shaken awake at about five in the morning. He sat up groggily and blinked blearily at Sirius.

"Is it time to go?" Harry said.

"Uh…" Sirius hesitated, he didn't know how Harry would take this. "Well yes, in about half an hour, but that's not why I woke you up…" Harry stared at him, waiting. "It's Hedwig…"

Harry shot up like the bed was on fire. "What about Hedwig?! She took so long to get here, I thought the wards must have confused her. Did something happen to her?!"

Sirius opened his mouth to explain but Harry climbed out of bed and ran past him out the door, screaming Hedwig name. '_She has to be okay, she has to be!'_ Harry was frantic. Hedwig must have sensed this because she ignored the bacon being offered to her by Lupin and flew to her human. Harry almost collapsed in relief when he saw Hedwig flying down the hall. She settled on his should and he heaped praise on her, while he stroked her feathers, looking for injuries. He found none so turned to his godfather, who had rushed out of the room after him.

"She's fine, Sirius. Why did you scare me like that?" Harry scolded, his heart still racing.

Sirius gave him an exasperated look, "I never said she wasn't fine. It's what she brought with her that's the problem." At this Hedwig started chattering at him excitedly, whatever she had brought with her, she clearly didn't think it was a problem.

Sirius waved for a confused Harry to follow him. He led him into the drawing room and pointed at said problem. '_Oh shi-'_ He hadn't even finished that thought, before Hedwig flew off his shoulder and winged over to the cause of her excitement.

It was another owl, a Barred owl with striped brown and white feathers. It was sitting on an old perch that Sirius must have dug up, and was consuming a piece of bacon that Lupin had given him.

Harry had a very nasty feeling about this. "Uncle Remus, you got a new owl?" Harry said hopefully.

Remus gave him an amused look, "No, I'm afraid he came with Hedwig." Said Hedwig was now preening the intruder's feathers, the intruder seemed to be enjoying this immensely.

"Why would he have done that?"

"Well, we have checked him over for any charms or hexes, so I can only assume that he is Hedwig's mate."

Harry sat down hard, '_MATE!?'_ He turned to Hedwig, who began chattering at him again.

"Is it true, Hedwig?!" She nodded her head.

"You just went out and got a mate?!" She nodded her head again. She cocked her head him, wondering why her human wasn't sharing in her excitement.

"Shouldn't we have talked about this?!" Harry almost screamed. Hedwig had the decency to look sheepish. She flew over him and began preening his hair, hoping to soothe him.

"Harry, you must understand." Remus said, "Hedwig probably reached her sexual maturity a few years ago. She most likely waited to mate because of you, but even magical owls feel the urge to reproduce."

"Reproduce?! Who said anything about that?!" Harry couldn't believe this was happening.

"Um, well, since she brought him to meet you, it means that she is most likely pregnant." Harry looked at Hedwig and she nodded again. It was a good thing that Harry was already sitting.

"But…but…I'm not ready to be a father!" Sirius laughed outright at that. Harry glared at him harshly but he only laughed harder.

"Oh Pup! It's not as bad as all that. While Hedwig is nesting, her mate will carry any messages for you. She'll be pregnant for about two weeks and she will lay about seven eggs," Harry eyes almost popped out of his head, "and incubate them for six days. She'll feed the babies for about a week until they can do it themselves and then what happens after that is up to you. You can keep them, or sell them. The whole nesting process happens very fast for magical birds, so that they can get back to work as quickly as possible."

"How do we know that The Intruder is magical?" Harry asked bitterly.

"He would have to be to get into the house." Sensing Harry's disapproval the intruder flew into Harry's lap. As if guessing that Harry was going to push him off, Hedwig gently latched on to his ear. Harry knew a threat better than anyone else, so he slowly put out his hand and gave The Intruder a pat.

"You'd better give him a better name then The Intruder, Harry. Hedwig is a force to be reckoned with when she's angry."

"Okay….how about….Njord" Hedwig seemed to like that because she released his ear. "Njord is the Norse god of wind and fertility, fitting in this case I think." The now named, Njord, puffed up his feathers in approval, and flew back to his perch, where Hedwig joined him.

Lupin spoke up, "I'll go to Diagon Alley in a few days and pick up what Hedwig needs for her babies."

"No," Harry said, "I'll do it. I need to go there anyway."

Sirius was pretty sure that the Order would throw a fit if he let that happen but he just said, "You should get ready now, kid. Arthur should be down any minute."

Harry trudged back to his room, he was a bit dejected but he tried to push Hedwig and Njord out of his mind. He had to focus on the hearing. He put on the most handsome robes that he could find in his closet and attempted to tame his hair. After that failed, he went back downstairs to pick at his breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley had laid out a feast for him, but he only piled some scrambled eggs on a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Mr. Weasley strode into the room, and dug in.

"Don't worry, Harry," Arthur said between bites. "Amelia Bones will be questioning you in her office, and she is known for her fairness."

Mrs. Weasley approached Harry with a scary look in her eye, he was bit concerned until he saw the comb in her hand. He tried to stop her but she attacked his head. She thoroughly man-handled him before she admitted defeat. Mr. Weasley stood up and Harry followed suit. They walked out with everyone wishing Harry well.

"We are going to take the train and go in through the visitor's entrance, Harry."

"Okay, lead the way," Arthur was a bit puzzled by Harry's relaxed tone, but he guessed that was better than him being a puddle of nerves. The journey shouldn't have taken that long, but Mr. Weasley had to stop and marvel at everything. Arthur finally stopped in front of a shabby telephone box and gestured for Harry to go in. Harry did so and Arthur followed in after him and closed the door. Mr. Weasley punched in a code and stated his business. Two badges shot out of the coin chute and Arthur pinned one on Harry. The box started to slide into the ground and Harry went over his plan again.

When the doors open, Harry followed Mr. Weasley out and was stunned motionless. The Ministry was even more spectacular than he imagined. He snapped out if it and walked with Mr. Weasley to the reception desk.

A beautiful young blonde woman was standing behind the desk with an obligatory smile.

"Hello, what brings you to the Ministry today, and how can I be of assistance," she said in a high-pitched voice.

"We are here for Harry Potter's Disciplinary Hearing. I am Arthur Weasley, his escort." Her eyes widen at the name, but she simply gestured to the burly man next to her.

"Please give him your wands." Harry and Arthur did so, while she checked what seemed to be an oversized self-updating date book.

She looked up, "Your hearing starts in ten minutes, in Courtroom Ten, ple-"

Arthur interrupted her, "Excuse me, sorry. There must be a mistake, the hearing doesn't start for another two hours."

The woman gave him a hard smile, "I am afraid you are mistaken, Sir. The hearing starts in starts in less than ten minutes in the Department of Mysteries. Please take your wands and enter the elevators on your right." She looked towards the people behind them, they were clearly dismissed. Harry and Mr. Weasley accepted their wands and rushed to the elevators.

The ride wasn't made in silence; Mr. Weasley kept trying to give him pointers. Harry was thankful that he cared that much about him, but he was confident in his plan.

The elevator doors opened into a shadowy hallway. Mr. Weasley led him down a flight of stairs and in front of a set of heavy doors.

"I'm not allowed to go in with you," he said, "So, good luck!"

Harry nodded and walked into a room that looked suspiciously familiar. He strolled over to a chair covered with chains and took a seat. He looked up at the dozens upon dozens of Wizengamot members and waited.

Fudge looked down on him with the most gleeful look on his face. He nodded to the severe-looking woman next to him and she began the trial.

"So begins the Disciplinary Hearing of Harold James Potter," His name was Harold?!, "for the crimes of Underage Magic and breaking the Statue of Secrecy. I, Amelia Charlotte Bones, will be presiding over this case. Harold James Potter, how do you plead to these charges?

Harry sat up and said very clearly, "I will not speak until I have my Advocate present."

Harry said it very politely, but there was an instant uproar. Everyone knew that he had no advocate, his parents were dead and his godfather was a mass murder, the nerve of Potter to sit there and waste their time.

Fudge stood up among the noise and shouted, "If he is refusing to defend himself, then we should proceed with the vote! Those who-" Dozens of hands were shooting up but Amelia pulled out her wand and shot a noise like a cannon blast into the air.

Amelia looked livid. "Excuse me, Minister, but only I can call the vote," she said this slowly as if talking to an idiot, and Fudge's face turned an interesting shade of puce. "If everyone would kindly settle down so that I can-"

A voice suddenly spoke up behind Harry's head, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, submit myself as a witness for the defense." Fudge looked about ready to pop a blood vessel at the sight of Dumbledore. '_Please do,' _Harry thought viciously, '_It would solve a few of my problems.'_

"Very well," Madam Bones continued, looking annoyed at the interruptions. She waved for someone to bring Dumbledore a chair, "Now, Albus, Mr. Potter has called for an advocate, as his headmaster you may stand in, but you will be forbidden to give testimony as a witness. Is this acceptable to both of you?"

Dumbledore looked shocked, '_That insufferable Black must have told him about this,'_ inside he was close to seething, but outwardly he looked serene, "That would be acceptable, thank you."

But Harry said, "I'm sorry, Madam, but that would be impossible." Angry muttering broke out again, the arrogance of this brat, to turn down the great Albus Dumbledore.

Amelia was confused, "Mr. Potter, do you understand that he is the only advocate available to you?"

"I do, Madam, but by your own laws, I cannot accept him."

Fudge couldn't help himself, he leaped up again, "This is preposterous! Why are we allowing letting this self-important ragamuffin waste time!?

A frightfully unattractive woman chose this moment to speak up, "I must agree with the Minister. He is refusing to speak, rejecting his only advocate, and deluding himself into thinking he knows the laws better than we do," the rest of the Wizengamot were nodding along, "Amelia, please call the vote, so that we can go on with our day." Dolores Umbrige said all of this in a condescendingly sweet tone, but look in her eyes didn't match.

Harry was getting tired of this, so he said, "Madam Bones if I may continue," he waited for her to settle everyone down and nod for him to go on, "As it says in Paragraph B, Section F, of the Orphaned Child Advocacy law: "If the orphaned child in question is the head of an Ancient and Noble, Ancient, or Noble House, then he or she cannot be questioned without an Advocate present, said advocate has to be the head of at least an Ancient house, and the child has the right to choose."

As he spoke Madam Bones snapped her fingers at a pair of individuals, they rapidly skimmed the tomes in front of them to check if Harry was correct. He hoped that he was, because if the law had been amended he was screwed. The pair inclined their heads to say that Harry was right.

Harry went on, "So, while I would love for Professor Dumbledore to be my advocate," He was getting much better at this lying thing, "The Dumbledore family isn't an Ancient house." Dumbledore was giving him a calculating look, but otherwise said nothing. It wasn't like he could disagree.

Fudge was floundering; things weren't going the way they were supposed to. All reports said that Potter was an average, poorly dressed teenage boy that was incredibly ignorant of their world. '_How does he know about these old, obscure laws?'_ Fudge had to tread carefully, there were many family heads here who wouldn't take kindly to him dismissing any law that worked in their favor, no matter who was on trial.

An idea came to him, "Very well, there are plenty Heads here who I am sure would be delighted to be your advocate," Fudge had that supercilious smile on his face again, "Like Master Malfoy, or Master Nott, or…Master Crabbe, for instance."

Malfoy gracefully stood up, and bowed his head to Fudge, "Thank you, Minister. I very graciously accept." Malfoy turned and gave Harry the most villainous look. Harry was more than a little creeped out but he plastered a grateful smile on his face.

"That is very generous of you, Mr. Malfoy," He'd drop dead before he called him Master, "but seeing as you, and all the men that the Minister mentioned, are pledged in servitude to the House of Riddle, that would be impossible." Malfoy got a very uncomfortable look on his face. Most of the Wizengamot was stunned, Potter couldn't be right. Malfoy with his haughty attitude, and superiority complex would never serve anyone else. "House Riddle is an enemy to House Potter so its servants could not advocate for me."

"What rubbish are you spouting, Potter?!" Fudge said in a tone that was meant to be commanding but was just whiny.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," Amelia was very interested to hear this, "please explain. A member of the Wizengamot cannot be pledged in servitude to anyone who is on not a member of this body, due to the fact that their vote could be influenced. I know of no Riddle family."

Malfoy seemed to be trying to kill Harry with his eyes. "Well, Madam, I'm sure if Mr. Malfoy lifts up his sleeves, everything will be cleared up." Harry gave Malfoy the most innocent smile that he could manage.

Amelia turned to Lucius, "Can you explain these accusations, Master Malfoy?"

Malfoy started sputtering, he couldn't believe that he had been outmaneuvered, "I…He…I don't….I AM NOT ON TRIAL HERE!" He plopped back down in his seat and tried to ignore the looks of suspicion heading his way.

Harry choked back his laughter with some difficulty and said, "Madam Bones, since the law plainly says that I have the right to choose. The only person I will accept as my advocate is…" a hush fell on the room, "Sirius Black."

It was pandemonium, people were shouting all over the place, and a few people even screamed. '_Sirius's name seems to be getting up there with Voldemort.'_ Harry thought. It took a few cannon blasts before the room settled back down.

Fudge was pleased, he finally had the little loon. "Sirius Black is a convicted criminal! The infamous escaped mass murder! He cannot be your advocate, you stupid boy! And if it is found out that you have had any contact with him, I will have you in Azkaban so fast that-!"

Harry smoothly cut in, "I haven't been in contact with a convicted criminal so you can't arrest me. Sirius was never charged or given a trial. When that is taken care of, and he is ready to stand as my advocate, I will be happy to tell my side of the story." Harry stood up. Fudge was ranting, Umbrige was seething, and Madam Bones had people running all over the place, checking Harry facts. When all that he said was confirmed, Amelia stood up as well.

"If Sirius Black gets in contact with me, I will arrange a closed trial to assume his guilt or innocence. Mr. Potter if you would kindly relay that message. Then this Hearing is postponed to an undetermined date. " Amelia hurried away, she had to find out who the Riddle family was.

Harry was ecstatic! It worked; Fudge looked like an even bigger fool, Malfoy was rattled and Sirius was a few steps closer to freedom.

Dumbledore still had that calculating look on his face. It wasn't surprising that Harry found out about the law, Ms. Granger could have easily supplied him with that. What was surprising was this new calm and collected attitude. He looked entirely too sure of himself all of a sudden. He would have to do something about that.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling, I own nothing.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry left Courtroom Ten a little bit lighter, with Sirius free he could finally escape the Dursleys. He could live with someone who cared about him, and who would act in his best interest instead of their own, and, oh yeah, he sue the Prophet to hell and back.

Harry turned a corner and saw Malfoy whispering furiously to Nott. They spun around when they heard someone enter the hallway. Nott rushed away at the sight of Harry but Malfoy's face twisted and he stalked towards him. He stopped suddenly, he changed his mind and went after Nott. Harry was confused until he heard a voice behind him.

"That was impressively done, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You carried yourself very well, and you managed to get Sirius a trial."

Harry was took a moment to channel the angry, lost, lonely boy that he was a few months ago. "Thank you, sir. I was actually pretending I was Draco Malfoy in there. Imagining that they were all beneath me, and it was all a waste of my time, but a more polite version of course."

Dumbledore nodded, "I see, and where did you learn about that law?"

"I found it in one of the books in Sirius's library, with Hermione help of course."

Dumbledore clenched his teeth; he should have removed though books too, although he didn't know how he was supposed to have explained that. The trial would have been the perfect opportunity to cement Harry's trust. After telling his friends not to write him, ignoring his wishes to not go back to his relatives, and, now that he knew about advocates, not lifting a finger to stop the Prophet from vilifying him. Harry's faith in him was probably shaky, but if he had swooped in and saved him from expulsion then all would have been forgiven.

Harry needed to trust him completely. He had to believe that his word was law and that only he had the answers. How else was he supposed to get the boy to die for a World that has done him no favors? That Granger girl was obviously becoming a liability, but at least, Harry seemed the same. A confident Harry that thought for himself, was unacceptable.

Harry was starting to get uncomfortable. Dumbledore had been standing there, clenching his teeth, and talking to himself for a while. "Um, sir…" Harry said hesitantly, Dumbledore came to, "I think I should get back now."

"Oh, of course, my boy! Arthur had some work to attend to, so I sent him on. I will be taking you back to Headquarters, there is a meeting tonight anyway. Come along, Harry. We will be taking the Floo."

"Why didn't Mr. Weasley take me through the Floo this morning?"

"Only I am allowed to use the Floo to and from Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore said this genially but Harry's temper flared. If they needed to escape Headquarters and Dumbledore wasn't there, they would all be sitting ducks!

They continued on without speaking. When they arrived at a fireplace, Dumbledore let him go in first and strolled in after him. He whispered the address and they went soaring off. The Floo deposited Harry face first into the rug, Dumbledore climbed out without a problem and watched Harry pick himself up and run off. Albus went to see what Molly had made for lunch.

Sirius was settling Hedwig and Njord into Harry's room, when Harry came barreling in. Knowing what was coming, he stepped away from the owls and braced himself. Harry took a flying leap at him and Sirius fell back onto the bed with an armful of a happy godson.

Sirius laughed, "I guess the hearing went well?"

"It went better than well!" Harry recounted what happened in the hearing.

Sirius gaped at him, then jumped up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry leaped too and joined him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sirius grabbed Harry and they did an impromptu jig, yelling so loudly that Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Molly came running into the room.

"What happened?!" Hermione and Molly screeched at the same time.

Sirius didn't stop dancing for a minute, "I'M GETTING A TRIAL!"

They all gaped at him in astonishment. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remus suddenly howled.

Ron wasn't going to miss out. He starting shouting, and hooked an arm thru Harry's and they started hopping and skipping all over the place. Hedwig and Njord had already vacated the room at this point, so Molly and Hermione followed suit. Hermione was happy for him so she decided to let them have their fun before pumping Harry for information.

Sirius took a deep breath and collapsed on the floor. "Whew!" They all stopped and joined him. "Harry, could I borrow Njord to contact Amelia?"

"Sure thing," Harry said. Sirius struggled to his feet and went off in search of him. Remus followed and just Ron and Harry were left in the room.

"So this is your room," Ron said nonchalantly. He was looking around at all the clearly expensive things.

Harry didn't say anything, if Ron showed any sign of jealousy then Harry was throwing him out.

"Uh…let's go get some lunch, mate. We all want to hear how the hearing went."

Harry popped up and followed Ron into the kitchen.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Malfoy strode into his Master's "throne room," and kneeled in front of his chair. He was careful to keep his eyes on to the floor.

Voldemort let him wait a little. He had to admit, he got no small amount of pleasure from seeing these haughty purebloods mewling at his feet.

"Rise, Lucius. Tell me, was Potter expelled?" His Master sounded so happy at the prospect, that Malfoy was sure popping his bubble would result in pain.

"N…No, master, his hearing is being postponed." Malfoy told him what happened at the hearing, including that Potter outed him and that his seat on the Wizengamot was in jeopardy. When he finished he braced himself to be tortured, but his Master….started…laughing?

Voldemort laughed himself stupider. "The great Lucius Malfoy let a no-talent, brainless teenager embarrass him in front of the whole Wizengamot." Voldemort laughed, then he laughed some more.

Malfoy kept his face still, even a grimace could get him killed.

"Haha, there's no need to worry, Lucius. There is no more Tom Riddle, he died and was reborn. Even if that infernal Bones woman finds some kind of record it will do her no good. You have not failed me in that respect, but" his face suddenly became sinister, "if you lose your seat, then I must say I will be very…displeased."

Malfoy nodded his head in understanding, and turned to leave. He was almost to the door when his master said, "Lucius, I don't remember giving you permission to leave."

"Forgive me, Master! I-"

"CRUCIO!" Malfoy's screams rang out through his manor.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was hanging out in the twins' room. They were anxious to show him their new creations, they were so thankful that Harry gave them their start-up money and they were determined that he knew it was well spent. Harry was trying out something that looked and tasted like butterscotch candy, but apparently turned your skin blue for several hours. They were laughing over George calling him Speccy Smurf, when they heard a knock at the door.

Sirius walked in, "Hey guys, I need to borrow my godson." The twins both tromped out to give them some privacy. Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"You look like a Smurf," Sirius said with a straight face. They busted out laughing. When Sirius caught himself he said, "I want you to come to the meeting tonight, but there is something I have to tell you first. The thing that we are guarding, to keep from Voldemort," Sirius hesitated, he didn't know if Harry could handle what he was about to tell him, "There's a prophecy that was made before you born, about you and Voldemort." Harry waited; finally someone was going to tell him the truth.

"Most of the Order doesn't know what they are guarding, and even those who know it's a prophecy, don't know what it says." Sirius got a sad look on his face, "Your father told me the whole thing though, before he and your mother went into hiding. The prophecy says:"

_ "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."_

Sirius watched Harry's face, waiting for a meltdown, but Harry gave him a faint smile. "It's okay Sirius, Voldemort was at the height of his power when he got taken down by a baby. He had to live as a parasite for years, and every attempt to kill me since then has failed. In his head, he has to get rid me to prove his power. He was always going to come after me until he, or I was dead. I've known this for a while, that prophecy doesn't really change anything."

Sirius grabbed his shoulders, "It does change something. This means that you can win, Harry. It says that you are his equal, and like you said, every time he came after you he failed. You are just as strong, no, you are stronger than he is."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry whispered.

"Come on, Pup," Sirius stood up, "Everyone should be in the meeting room already."

Harry followed Sirius down the stairs, they were almost to the room when Sirius stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Harry was afraid that Sirius changed his mind about letting him in on the meeting.

"Listen, Molly is going to try to screech you out of the room. Dumbledore is going to employ is "I'm so disappointed in you" look, and Snape is going to be his usual foul self. You have to keep your temper, they will use any excuse to throw you out, and making a scene would be a good one."

Harry was bit irritated, "Me?! What about you? You and Snape can't be in the same room as each other without snarling!"

Sirius didn't respond for a second, '_Harry has never been in the same room as us, How did he-?'_ Sirius decided to ponder that later, "Harry I was only 20 years old when I was sent to Azkaban, and I never had the chance to really mature, I was too busy trying to keep my sanity. Guilt and Hate were my constant companions, and it's been difficult trying to break up with them," He gave him a serious look, "but, I have been getting help. You deserve better than a crazy, spiteful godfather."

Harry was incredibly grateful that Sirius would do that for him, but he was a teenage boy, so he just cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "How have you been getting help? You've been stuck here the whole time?"

Sirius gave him a mischievous look, "Well, not the whole time," he said.

Harry didn't like the sound of that at all, but Sirius tugged him arm.

"Come on, kid. We're already late."

They strolled in, and everything that Sirius predicted came true. Molly started screeching, Snape was spouting obscenities, and Dumbledore was giving them both his famous disappointed gaze.

Molly stood, "SIRIUS! I have told you! Harry is too young to be in on these meetings!"

Snape stood up and cut in, "What else can you expect from an immature, useless old dog, and his arrogant, attention-seeking _blue_ godson? He-!"

"Now, now, that's enough," Dumbledore said fondly to Snape. "Please let me handle this, Severus, Molly." Dumbledore turned to Sirius, "Sirius, I thought I made myself clear. Only those who are of age can be in the Order. This, whatever you trying to do, is very irresponsible." Dumbledore's look was going full force but Sirius stood firm.

"Albus, I have failed Harry too many times. I won't do it again. It is a mistake to keep Harry ignorant. Even if you make Harry leave the meeting, I will just tell him everything afterwards." Molly was so outraged at Sirius's words to the "great" Albus Dumbledore, that she made to grab her wand. Arthur swiftly slipped it out of her pocket, it seemed like he has had to do this many times before. He gently pulled her back into her seat.

"Sirius," Albus continued, he was fighting to keep the smile on his face, "I can make you _both_ leave the meeting."

Sirius's voice became hard, "And I can make you all leave my house."

There was a scary glint in Albus's eye for a moment, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

"Very well, please sit so we may begin."

A blue Harry and Sirius sat down in the seats next to Remus, Harry was secretly pleased that Sirius refused to back down for him, but it quickly became apparent that Sirius did it for nothing. As if everyone had planned it before they came into the room, they were all discussing things of no importance. No one brought up Voldemort, the Death Eaters, or the prophecy. It was twenty minutes of them going over and over their attempts to recruit before Harry got fed up.

He spoke when the conversation started to slow, "Excuse me, I was hoping that we could talk about the thing that the Order was guarding."

The room got silent, no one spoke until, "You don't have to worry about that, Harry. It's perfectly safe. No can get it accept Voldemort himself, and he's not going to risk anyone seeing him, not when the Ministry is conveniently ignoring his return." Tonks hoped that would end the conversation.

Harry was ecstatic, Tonks gave him the perfect lead in, "Only Voldemort can get it?" Tonks nodded tentatively.

"Then why are you guarding it?"

Dedalus Diggle broke in, "What's wrong with you, boy?! We are guarding it to stop Voldemort from getting his hand on it, obviously!"

"Well yes, but what will any of you do when Voldemort comes for it?" Honestly, someone should have thought of this before him. Their blind loyalty to Dumbledore was getting ridiculous. "No offense, but do any of you really want to be the only one standing between Voldemort and something he wants."

Some of the members were beginning to look unsure, "Not to mention the fact that Voldemort can't even go to the bathroom without his Death Eaters present. It would just be you against Voldemort and his bloodthirsty masked army. All for something you said Voldemort isn't likely to come for anytime soon."

Dumbledore decided to put a stop to this, "Harry, Voldemort will come for it eventually, are you saying that we should let him get it without attempting to stop him," the veil of stupidity settled back over the people in the room. They promptly forgot everything Harry said.

"No, but-"

"Silence, you insufferable fool!" Snape couldn't hold his tongue any longer, "Only a Potter could be egotistical enough to think he knows more than-"

"Watch yourself, Snape!" How could they all sit there while that slimy git badmouthed Harry.

"Severus! Sirius! Sit down!" Dumbledore good mood was evaporating, he took a deep breath then said, "Harry your concern is admirable, but you should leave these things to the adults." His tone was so condescending that Harry turned bright red and shut his mouth. He would just have to think of another way to protect these idiots. Remus put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Seeing that Harry had given up, Dumbledore continued the meeting. They continued to talk of inconsequential things for the rest of the meeting. Harry knew that he couldn't come back, it was pointless if they were going to do this every time. When the meeting was over Harry stood up to leave.

"Harry," Dumbledore suddenly said, "Please stay after." Sirius and Harry both sat down, Dumbledore didn't even bother to try and send Sirius away. Snape didn't get up either; Harry knew he wasn't going to like this. "Harry, there something that you need to learn. It will help you with your nightmares." Harry cocked his head.

"It's called Occlumency, and Professor Snape has graciously offered to teach it to you in his spare time when school starts." Dumbledore peered at him over his glasses, "I expect you take this seriously and give Severus no trouble." Harry narrowed his eyes at that. Sirius opened his mouth, and Harry hurriedly kicked him in the shin. Sirius gave him an angry look but didn't say anything.

"Of course, Sir." Harry said gratefully, "Thank you very much, Professor Snape. I appreciate you doing this for me." Harry gave him a charming smile. Snape looked at him if he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen, and swept out of the room. Dumbledore followed him at a more sedate pace.

When they left, Sirius blurted out, "What was all that about?!"

"I didn't want Dumbledore to know you were teaching me. Don't worry, I have everything under control. Let's go eat!"

Harry rushed away to the kitchen, he just made it passed the door when a hand reached out and gripped his arm, hard. He almost cried out.

"Harry! That was the most wretched, embarrassing display! Showing up blue! Questioning adults!" Molly's voice was a hiss, she was practically speaking Parseltongue, "You are never to come to an Order meeting again! I don't care what that despicable godfather of yours says! If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will throw you out on your-"

"Molly, you forget yourself," Sirius voice was low and dangerous, his wand was out and pointed at Mrs. Weasley head, "Release Harry at once, or the next time I end up in Azkaban for murder, it won't be a trumped up charge."

Molly looked frightened, she took her hand off Harry so fast that you would have thought he was on fire, "I…I'm sorry, Harry," Molly had the decency to look ashamed, "Sirius is right, I…I forgot myself."

Harry said nothing, and she left. "See I told you I was getting help. Time was I would have hexed first, and asked questions later." Sirius said lightly.

Harry gave him a wobbly smile, he knew Sirius was trying to distract him so he took the bait, "About that, how have you been getting help?"

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and led him into the kitchen, "My cousin, Tonks's mom, is a Mind Healer. Before I was imprisoned in here I gave her something that we use to communicate. She has been helping me get better. It's not idea, but I needed someone that wouldn't turn me in."

They were almost to the kitchen so Sirius stopped talking. Everyone was already seated, so they sat down and began shoveling food onto their plates. Molly was bustling around, Harry was careful to avoid her eyes.

Hermione was sitting next to him, she leaned over and asked, "Where did you disappear to Harry? And why are you blue?"

"I was in the Order meeting," he whispered.

Her eyes widen, "But Mrs. Weasley said-" she started heatedly.

"I don't care what she said!" Harry shot back a bit too loudly. Everyone stared at him, Hermione in surprise.

Harry went back to his dinner, he would apologize later. He was still sore over what Mrs. Weasley did in the hall. When dinner was over, Hermione stalked away in a huff.

Ron walked over to him, "Hurricane Hermione?" he queried

Harry gave a slight grin, "Category 2." Ron clapped him on the back.

"Let's go, mate. The sooner you start groveling, the better."

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry's Occlumency lesson was interrupted the next morning when Hermione came barreling into the room. He made up with her the night before, and told her and Ron the little that happened in the Order meeting.

"HARRY! There're here! Our Hogwarts letters are here!" she cried.

Hedwig gave her an angry hoot, she didn't appreciate the rude awakening. Njord didn't even twitch, his head was still buried under his wing. '_Lazy sod'_ Harry thought rudely.

"I'll be down in a minute, Hermione" Harry muttered. She raced out, Sirius followed and Harry took a quick shower and got dressed. He went down stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione pounced on him, and shoved his letter into his hands.

Sirius was already in the kitchen. He got up and gazed at Harry's booklist. "Not too bad…except for that Defense book. Why would you need that pile of shi-" Sirius was cut off by Hermione shriek of delight.

"I'm a perfect!" Hermione exclaimed.

Fred and George popped into the room.

"We heard the Hogwarts letters were here," Fred said.

"And did we hear correctly, our lovely 'Mione is a perfect?" George continued.

Hermione blushed, and showed them her badge. Everyone congratulated her except for Ron.

Fred turned on him and said, "Ronnie! Don't be rude! Say-"

Fred shut up when he saw the badge in Ron's hands. "You," he yelled, "A perfect!" He grabbed the letter out Ron's hands.

Molly rushed into the room due to all the noise. "What's all the- oh, your letters are finally here!"

Ron was still in shock, "Mom…look. I'm a prefect…"

"You're a what!" She snatched the badge, "This is wonderful! **That's everyone in the family!**"

Fred and George looked a bit hurt. "What about us?!" they said at the same time.

Molly ignored them and continued to fawn over Ron. They were now discussing gift ideas.

Harry looked over at the twins. They were clearly upset, but the looks dropped off their faces when they noticed Harry watching them. They took their letters and sauntered out of the room.

"What kind of mother says something like that?!" Sirius whispered to him, "Unless she genuinely forgot about them, then that is a different story entirely!"

Harry completely agreed. He was starting to see Mrs. Weasley in a new light, and it wasn't very flattering.

"Okay!" Molly said suddenly, "I'd better get going. Give me your letters everyone and I'll get your books."

"About that, Molly" Sirius said, Molly froze, "Harry will be going to Diagon Alley with you, he needs to pick up a few things for Hedwig."

Molly gritted her teeth, "I would be happy to get anything he needs," Molly said as pleasantly as she could.

"That's very kind of you, but Harry can manage. I will get Remus to go with you guys for his safety." From the look Sirius gave her, he left no doubt who he wanted Harry to be safe from.

Molly turned red and spun away, her eyes suspiciously bright. She made to leave but Sirius said, "Oh and Molly," she stopped without turning, "Harry will need his Gringotts key." Molly said nothing and swept out of the room.

Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice the tense interaction between Molly and Sirius.

"I'll go with you guys! I'll help mom pick out my new broom!" Ron was radiating excitement.

"I think I'm going to stay here, guys. Ginny should be back soon, but if I give you a list of books to pick out for me Harry, will you?"

"Sure, 'Mione, no problem," Harry said. Hermione smiled and went to get her list.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Molly was fuming, '_That damned mutt! Blowing everything out of proportion!'_ She didn't mean to grab Harry that roughly, her temper got away for her. She knew she should have directed her anger at Sirius; he was the one constantly putting Harry in danger. Speaking of Harry, she hadn't had a chance to explain to him about the key. '_Harry is such a nice boy,'_ she thought worriedly,_ 'he will understand-'_

"Molly," she jumped, "Are you ready to go?" Remus said.

"Yes, of course." She grabbed her things and followed Remus out into the hall where Harry, Ron and Sirius were waiting. Harry was wearing a muggle hat, pulled low over his scar, and a thick jacket.

Sirius said nothing, he simply put his hand out. She dropped the key into his palm, her hands slightly shaking. She hoped no one noticed.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#!#$

Harry was more than a little suspicious when he saw Mrs. Weasley's hands shaking. Why would handing over his key cause that kind of reaction?

"Ready to go, boys" Mrs. Weasley tried to say merrily.

"Come along everyone, into the Floo!" Sirius said.

"I thought Dumbledore was the only one who could use the Floo?" Harry questioned.

"It's my house, Pup. No one can block my access."

They all piled into the drawing room. They went into the Floo two at a time and Sirius called out "Diagon Alley!" for them.

They stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron and hurried through the passage.

Harry and Remus broke away and headed for the Owl Emporium, Molly looked like she wanted to protest, but Ron dragged her away to look at brooms. Harry and Remus had a great time shopping. Harry picked out a big nest for Hedwig and her babies, and a bunch of nutritional treats to keep her strength up. They went to pick up Harry's school books, Remus helped him choose some good Defense books, since everyone agreed that the one assigned was useless. He was searching for the books Hermione wanted when Ron joined him. He was gushing about his new broom, and he joined Harry in his search for books.

When they finished, Harry and Remus went to Gringotts, while Ron and Molly went off to get some lunch. Harry didn't miss the nervous look on Molly's face for a second. When they got to Gringotts, Remus found a chair to wait, and Harry asked a teller who he could talk to about his family vault.

"You can talk to me obviously, why else do you think I'm standing here?" the goblin said that with so much contempt that Harry was taken aback for a second.

"Oh…um…I wanted to get my crest stamp, and look into getting a loot box and…is there a way that I could see a list of withdrawals for every vault in my name."

"Follow me." The unnamed goblin said, he led Harry to a private room. He gestured for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"With your permission, I will command a goblin to retrieve your crest stamp for you. Is this acceptable?

Harry nodded. The goblin strode out of the room to issue orders, and then he came back and took a seat behind the desk. The goblin said nothing, just sat there and stared at Harry.

"So…" Harry said, "What's your name, sir?" The goblin gave him outraged look, as if he had never heard such a rude question in his life. Harry was saved by a knock at the door. The goblin stood up and accepted a bundle of papers, and a huge lavish box.

The goblin slammed the things in front of Harry, "This is a loot box, your crest is inside, these are the history of withdrawals since you became the head of your family, and a description of everything included in your inheritance. You may leave now."

Harry thanked him and fled the room. He found Remus and they left to find Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Bold = J.K. Rowling lines from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

*Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed! I know that there are some questions that people want answered, but if I did then I would give the story away! I promise that all will be revealed, and I will answer any question I can!

**I know that some people will probably ignore this, because people cannot be happy unless they are spreading their negativity, but if you don't like my story then please don't read it. This is my first story, so constructive criticism is always welcome, but that is the only criticism I am interested in. Thank you! And on with the story!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

It had been a week since Harry's trip to Diagon Alley and he still hadn't had a chance to look over what he had gotten from Gringotts. Things had been hectic, Hedwig had rejected his pick for a nest and Remus had to go back to the Emporium three times to get her one she liked. That, on top of cleaning the house, rescuing things from the rubbish bin, testing Weasley products, and refereeing fights between Hermione and Ron, it had been a full week.

Molly had been skittish around him, and even though she apologized numerous times for grabbing him, he was still ignoring her. At first he was honored that Molly saw him as a son, but taking it so far that would she scold him, manhandle him, and try to override his actual guardian's authority was just unacceptable. Harry had been abused by enough people, he wouldn't take it from her.

_And Ginny!_ Ginny was irritating him like it was her job! Ever since she came back from Bill's house she was constantly showing off about all the new spells that she had learned from him. Apparently, you can't get in trouble for underage magic if you use the wand of someone who is of age, she made sure to direct that comment at him with a smirk on her face. She had been doing that a lot, making snide comments about him. She had hinted at his inadequacy so many times that Harry press-ganged Sirius into teaching him what he learned as an Auror.

He couldn't make Sirius's wand work for him, so Remus had offered his. The fit wasn't perfect, he could only get a few spells off before it exhausted him, but he was making progress. He could understand now how a bunch of teenagers had created the Marauder's Map, they were geniuses. They showed him the mirrors that they used to communicate, and the spellwork and potions that were involved was astounding.

At this moment Harry was petting Hedwig, he was telling her all his troubles, like he did almost every night. When he finished he noticed Njord looking at him expectantly, waiting for his turn. He almost scoffed, but when Njord moved closer and offered Harry his head, he finally gave in. He was petting the beast when he heard a strange noise, was Njord…was he…purring?! Harry snatched his hand away and crawled into bed.

'_That was almost cute! _Harry shivered, they were disturbingly close to a bonding moment. That could not happen again. He grabbed the documents that he was given at Gringotts and settled down to read.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Sirius left his room and made his way downstairs. There was a meeting tonight and even though Harry wasn't joining him he wasn't naïve enough to think that things would go smoothly tonight. He had already discussed it with Harry, the Order was most likely going to make sure that he couldn't carry out his threat of telling Harry what went on in the meetings. It was only a matter of what method they were going to employ.

Sirius walked in with his head held high, and sat down in the seat next to Remus. He waited.

"Sirius," Albus said, right on time, "I see that young Harry has decided not to join you tonight?"

"No," Sirius said smoothly, "He decided not to attend any more meetings, you all showed him the lengths you would go to keep him in the dark. It would only be a waste of his time and yours."

Some people shifted uneasily, they thought they were being subtle. Molly turned red, assuming Sirius was talking about her.

Albus said, "That is really for the best, Sirius. I'm glad that Harry has come to his senses, but you have made it clear that you will only inform of the meetings afterwards. And I'm afraid that is unacceptable."

"Understandable. I'm willing to take an oath that I will not reveal any Order business unless not doing so will put Harry or his friends in danger."

Snape looked ready to spread his filth but Shacklebolt beat him to it.

"That's a nice try, Sirius, but how do we know that you won't determine that Harry needs to know everything, so he won't be in danger," he said.

"Harry doesn't need to know about the people we recruit for the Order. He knows who the Death Eaters are so he doesn't need to know about them unless we discover that they have plans to hurt him or his friends, same for Voldemort." The usual shiver went around the table, Sirius barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "And Harry already knows who the Death Eater sympathizers are in Hogwarts so-"

Albus interrupted, "There are no Death Eater sympathizers in Hogwarts, my boy. Please do not spread such lies. Just because Harry has a disagreement with someone, does not mean they are a Death Eater."

Sirius didn't even bother to respond such nonsense, he continued, "Those are my terms, does everyone accept them," he waited for mutual agreement, and then he made his oath.

Albus reluctantly started the meeting, he had planned to deal with Sirius in private. He would have forced him to take an oath to not tell Harry _anything_ without his permission. But now that oath would conflict with the one Sirius just made. That would have been his benign way of dealing with the mutt, now he would have to think of more creative ways to silence him.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry had finished reading through his inheritance. He knew the Potters were wealthy but _damn!_ He was set to inherit over a hundred and fifty million galleons when he turned seventeen. From what he had read the Potter were a very old British family that didn't accumulate much in the way of properties. There was only Potter Manor and his old home in Godric's Hollow (which the Ministry had illegally seized).

Potter Manor was destroyed in the first War, but thankfully his father had enough foresight to move everything of value to Gringotts. He understood now why his wealthy father moved him and his mother to a tiny village and into a small cottage. The Potters used to own a few businesses, a broom shop, a wizarding restaurant, and even their own newspaper, but Voldemort, the vicious little son of a hamster, had all of them destroyed in the first War. Not only did he want to kill Harry, but he wanted to get rid of anything that was connected to him. His father probably hoped that they could blend into a small out of the way village, and it might have worked if it wasn't for that _rat_!

But that wasn't the most interesting thing that he had found out. Apparently his mother owned Number 4 Privet Drive, her parents had left it to her, and gave Petunia the house in Spinner's End. Since the house was never in Petunia's name, and it only became his when turned seventeen. His relatives were illegally squatting in his mother's house. '_Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this information'_ Harry thought with a smirk that could only be described as evil.

He also knew that he was Sirius's heir now, he didn't know what he would inherit though, which was probably a good practice. Purebloods were treacherous, if they all knew what they were going to inherit, family Heads wouldn't live for more than a few days. Going through his inheritance had put him in a good mood; hopefully it would keep while he went through the history of withdrawals.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

An hour later and Harry was is a towering rage. The little bastard Njord, was hanging on his shoulder while he paced, but Harry wasn't paying attention. That…that…that _woman_ had stolen over 300 galleons from him! Something that cost ten galleons was considered expensive! Why did she need 334?! Harry came to a decision and told Hedwig to get Ron for him.

When his supposed best friend came into the room, Harry was sitting calming in the chair next to his desk. Njord was lying belly up in his lap, purring, while Harry petted him absentmindedly.

"It's good to see you two getting along, mate!" Ron had jauntily.

Harry studied him then he decided to come right out with it. "Ron, I found out that your mom took money from me, much more than is needed to buy school supplies, did you know?"

Ron was silent for a long time, then he said, "I suspected." He paused for the inevitable explosion but Harry was quiet, waiting for a full explanation. "When I came home for the summer, I saw that a lot of things had been replaced. Things that had been broken for years, I suspected that something was up but I couldn't accuse my own mother of stealing, mate!"

To give him credit, Ron truly did sound remorseful, "She told us that she just made some extra money selling recipes." Ron took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Harry took a breath, "You should go."

Ron shuffled out of the room. Harry watched him go, thinking. He was worried that Molly was one of the people manipulating him, but stealing wasn't manipulative, it was just…stealing! Harry had a Voldemort problem, a Dumbledore problem, a Njord problem, a Snape problem, a Death Eater problem, a Ministry problem, a Prophet problem, and now a Molly problem! And those were just the ones he knew about!

He didn't know what to do about this. Revenge against Molly would only hurt her family, and he loved the rest of the Weasley family, well, except for Ginny. He got up and put Njord next to Hedwig. He got ready for bed, his head racing.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

The next morning Sirius got a letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had been waiting for this for so long. His trial was set for noon, and he was given a portkey. He had to arrive wandless, that was understandable but what if this was a trap, he didn't want to be trussed up and sent back to Azkaban without being able to put up a fight.

An hour later and he and Harry were ready.

"Why am I going with you again?" Harry said irritated. He was still sore over last night and he still didn't know how he would handle it.

"We have discussed this about twelve times, godson of mine, you have a knack for getting out of sticky situations, if things go south you're the better than a wand."

"Yes, you have told me that twelve times, but since that's completely barmy! I was wondering if I could get the real reason!"

"When I am found innocent, I have to be released immediately, so I will be able to demand we have your hearing. This way we can get this whole business over with in one day."

Harry perked up, "Oh, okay. That sounds great."

Sirius continued, "And if I am not found innocent, we'll need those powers of yours to get me out of there!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "But there's no chance of that. You're innocent!"

His godfather suddenly got serious, "You know that Fudge is so dirty that he had to be bribed to wipe his own behind. This could easily be a trap, if it is I don't expect you to risk your life or your future for me, actually I forbid it, but if this is my last day of freedom, then I want you with me."

Harry said nothing, Sirius was right, this could be a trap. Sirius might not be allowed a wand but he was, he wouldn't let his godfather go back to prison.

He put his hand on the portkey, and sent up a prayer. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel and landed in a room…

…A room full of Aurors! There was a circle of wands pointed at them, and Harry reached into his pocket for his. Sirius grabbed his hand to stop him, and Harry lost his chance, the Aurors reached for him and dragged Harry away from Sirius and out of the circle. Harry started screaming unintelligibly, Sirius stood still and resigned. A severe-looking woman with cold eyes strode into the room.

"Silence!" she spat. Harry's mouth snapped shut. "Mr. Black, you will be searched and restrained. After which we shall have a closed trial to assume your guilt or innocence. I am the Assistant Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I will be your judge in this matter along with two witnesses. We will each take oaths to ensure an unbiased, fair trial that will completely follow the letter of the law." She rattled all this off with no emotion.

"You have the right to Veritaserum, if you do not have any, some will be provided for you. If it is found that you have done anything to combat the effects of the Veritaserum, you will automatically be sentenced to death by way of Dementor's Kiss. You do not have the right to an advocate as you are of age. You have the right to approve the questions I will ask you. I will only ask questions pertinent to your charges, and I will take an oath to that effect." Sirius stood silently, he was glad that this wasn't a setup, but he would much rather have dealt with Amelia.

"You are charged with the murder of twelve muggles, which comes with a year in Azkaban prison for each count," '_Only a year in prison!_ Harry thought scandalized, _'What's wrong with this world?!'_ "You are charged with assisting in the murder of James Charles Potter and Lily Lovely Potter nee Evans, and the attempted murder of Harold James Potter. If you are found guilty of assisting in the murder of the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, you will be given life imprisonment in Azkaban prison, if found guilty of assisting in the murder of Muggleborn Lily Lovely Potter nee Evans, you will be given five years imprisonment in Azkaban prison." Harry was almost shaking in rage. That's what his mother's life was worth, FIVE YEARS?!

She continued on, unaware of Harry's mounting anger, "If you are found guilty of assisting in the attempted murder of the minor Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, you will be sentenced to death by way of Dementor's Kiss. Since the murder of Harold James Potter would have ended the House of Potter, the penalty for attempting to harm, or assisting anyone who would have caused harm, is and must be death."

"As your previous imprisonment in Azkaban prison was unlawful, you will not be charged with escaping. But the Department asks that you inform us of how you escaped, so we may plug this hole in our security, you are not required, but we hope you will grant us this boon."

She gave Sirius a piercing look, "Do you understand these rights, and your charges?"

Sirius's voice was a croak, "I understand."

"Then follow me please." She left the room, and Sirius and his contingent of Aurors followed. Harry made to go with them but the door snapped shut behind them and Harry couldn't get the door to open.

Harry gave a sigh and plopped down on the bench. He took a look around the room. Not that there was much to see. The room was all white and there was nothing in here except for the bench that Harry was currently sitting on. Harry stretched out on the bench, and decided to take a nap. He almost fell asleep half an hour later, when someone came in holding a tray.

It was a black-haired woman, dressed in Auror robes. She gave him a strange smile, "Here you are, pet. I brought you lunch."

"Thank you, but why am I here? And where is Sirius Black."

The fake smile dropped off, and suddenly her face became feral. "When that murdering bastard is found guilty, you will be questioned to find out how far your allegiance with him goes!" Harry backed away, stunned.

"How can you defend him?! He killed my parents! He killed yours, what's wrong with you?!" She made to grab him, but Harry shot away so fast that he practically Apparated.

"That's a lie! It wasn't him, it was Pettigrew! And I don't understand, who were your parents?" Harry said, trying to edge over to the open door.

"Don't take me for a fool! Pettigrew was dead! And of course you don't know who my parents were, why would you, they were just muggles! One of the twelve muggles that Black BLEW UP! I was sick! I couldn't go out for Halloween so my parents went to buy me candy!" Her face was no longer pretty, it was so twisted with hate. "I was only seven! And he killed them. HE KILLED THEM!"

Harry made a run for the door, but she whipped out her wand and slammed it shut. Harry turned to her, and tried to make his voice soothing, "Listen to me, like you said my parents died as well. Do you really think I would hang out with their killer unless I was sure he was innocent?" She looked unsure for a moment. Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door, she put the pleasant smile back on her face, and left the room with one last poisonous glance at Harry.

Harry was still thinking about that woman, hours later, while they were all crowded around the dinner table. Everyone was congratulating them for getting off. Sirius was found innocent of course, and he called for Harry's hearing immediately. Harry asked for Veritaserum as well, and it was all over in a matter of minutes. The Assistant Director, (her named turned out to be Blossom Fitzwater, no wonder she was such an unhappy woman) thanked them for their time, and promised to look into why the Dementors were in Surrey.

Harry wanted to celebrate, but he was worried. Worried about what that unknown woman, and whoever knocked on the door, would do now that Sirius was found innocent. She seemed unhinged; she might still hold Sirius responsible. Only the Rat would satisfy her need for vengeance. Sirius had told them of course that Pettigrew was the true Secret-Keeper and murderer, but they need to capture him to prove it. Sirius was going to go after the Prophet next, and hopefully once Skeeter was gagged, Harry could start using the media to his advantage and start getting the truth out. The Quibbler was a good start but nobody would question the Prophet. The woman's attention needed to be on the Rat, he wouldn't lose Sirius. Not to Voldemort, and definitely not to some loony bird with a grudge.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

Amelia Bones was frustrated, there had to be something she was missing. She was sure that Harry was trying to hand her what she needed to get rid of Malfoy and his ilk. She stared at the mountains of files on her desk. There was no magical family named Riddle, all she could find was some kid that went to Hogwarts decades ago, and became Head Boy. He came from an Orphanage, hence the heaps of mundane (she didn't like the term muggle, it was insulting) records on her desk.

Nobody knew who his parents were, and there was no guarantee that Riddle was his father's last name. She rubbed her eyes and picked up another file. Malfoy was acquitted in the first War and Fudge had the whole world believing that Harry was a step away from an asylum. If this had to do with Voldemort then she had to find a way to prove it.

She was still reading fifteen minutes later when she sat up straight. She read the report about five more times, considering. This…could be exactly what she was looking for! She got up, she needed someone she could trust. Where the hell was Shacklebolt?!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

It was the morning that Harry was going leave for Hogwarts and he was in his room packing his things. It wasn't in silence though, Hedwig's babies were making a racket. Hedwig had laid nine eggs and everyone had a great time choosing names for the babies. They decided to keep the trend started by Njord and name them after mythical gods and goddesses. Harry waited for days for Hedwig's babies to finally hatch, she was even more fearsome as a nesting mother, and no one but Harry could come into his room without her attempting to savage them.

They were just white little puff balls when they hatched, so everyone waited for them to get their feathers in so they could name them. Sirius named the first to hatch Horus, the Egyptian god of the sky. He was a barred owl like Njord. The second to hatch was another male barred owl that Remus named Baldur, Norse god of light and purity. The rest of the owls were snowy, and third to go was a female owl that Harry named Artemis, because she _hated _him! She wouldn't let any of the guys touch her.

The fourth chick was a boy. He was a bit cross-eyed, and the clumsy bugger kept falling out of the nest. Harry suggested calling him Tonks, but his namesake popped him over the head, so he changed it to Dionysus. The next three to hatch were all girls and they named them Aura (the personification of breeze, because she loved it when Harry blew on her feathers), Selene (the goddess of the moon, she was full white like her mom), and Persephone (the goddess of the underworld, this was Ron's pick) in that order.

The eight chick was a boy that Hermione named Thoth (the god of wisdom). Harry planned on surprising her today and letting her have him. Fred and George named the last baby and everyone expected them to name the chick Loki, but the twins surprised them all and picked the name Bragi, the god of music and poetry. There was no particular reason, they just liked the name.

It was the first time in Harry's life that he had enjoyed his summer, and for once he was sad to leave for Hogwarts. Dueling with Sirius, learning Occlumency, returning Grimmauld Place to its former glory, and reading and rereading The Books until he practically memorized them, he enjoyed almost every minute of it.

Harry got up and began to put Hedwig, Njord, and some of her chicks in cages. Not all of them were coming to Hogwarts, Sirius wanted Horus, Remus was quite taken with Selene, and Artemis was going to Tonks, mostly because she was a girl and Artemis wouldn't stand for Harry to even pick her up, let alone put her in a cage.

The twins had already left with Baldur and Bragi, thanking Harry profusely. They weren't old enough to be mail owls yet, but everyone wanted an owl that had Hedwig's brains, and Njord's loving personality. Besides mature or not, Harry wanted Hedwig to have as many of her babies with her as possible. She refused to leave Harry's side, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss her babies. Harry could have sworn that Hedwig was giving Horus, Selene, and Artemis, a few more nuzzles than everyone else.

Harry put Thoth, Aura, Persephone, Dionysus, and their parents into their cages, and waited for Sirius to levitate them downstairs.

Everyone was waiting for him, for once they weren't late, but everyone was still anxious to leave.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "I know you'll miss them but you can't bring fours of Hedwig's chicks to Hogwarts!"

"I'm not," Harry said patiently, "I'm only bringing two of Hedwig's chicks to Hogwarts. Thoth is for you Hermione." She squealed in thanks. She took his cage and started cooing at Thoth, the poor bird seemed confused by all the noise.

Harry turned to Ron, "Persephone is for you, Ron." Ron beamed and grabbed her cage.

"Thanks ma-!"

Ginny interrupted angrily, "What?! But Ron's has Pig! Why didn't-"

Ron thankfully stopped her tirade, "Me and Harry talked about this before…well, we talked about this. He said he would give me one of Hedwig's chicks, and I would give you Pig."

Ginny looked livid, but Harry didn't care. He refused to give that cow any of Hedwig's babies. Harry then, for the first time in weeks, finally spoke to Mrs. Weasley.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, but can I talk you alone for a moment."

Molly looked like she rather be fed to a dragon, but she nodded and led Harry out of the room and into the kitchen. Harry had actually decided a long time ago what he was going to do about Molly, but he waited to see if the thief would come to him and explain herself. Time was now up, and Harry wanted to get this done with. He didn't bother to beat around the bush, he had a train to catch.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you stole from my vault." Molly sat down hard. "Due to the fact that Ron seems to think you didn't take it for selfish reasons, I am not going to press charges. But I cannot do nothing about this, I trusted you and you stole from me."

Harry stopped to see if she would say anything but she just sat there wordlessly, he continued, "I will give you two options, first: you get job within the next two months and 80% of your pay will go towards paying me back, I will need an oath saying that you agree. Or…" Harry hesitated for a second, he didn't think this would go over well, "Or you take an oath that you will never say another negative thing to your children. If you cannot be supportive, then at least you can be silent. All punishments must be approved by your husband. And you will never roughly put your hands on another minor. Which one do you choose?"

Molly was silent for a while, she was giving Harry an empty look, and then a look of unbridled fury stole across her face. She leaped out of her seat, and stared Harry down, "I choose option one! Thank you very much! How dare you speak to me like that!?" Spittle was flying free, "Are you implying that I am a bad MOTHER?! As if you would know, you hateful little orphan! You…you…you not welcome in the Burrow anymore! All the times you have offered my family money, and when I take you up on it, you treat me like some….some PETTY THEIF! You will get your filthy money, Potter!" She made her oath and stormed away. Harry was left genuinely dumbfounded.

Harry left the kitchen a bit dazed. He couldn't believe that just happened. He hurriedly put a smile on and joined everyone. Harry gathered his things and ignored Hermione, she kept pelting him with questions about his conversation with Mrs. Weasley. They all tromped outside and made their way to King's Cross.

When they made it to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, everyone on the Platform stared at Sirius. It was getting awkward so they quickly put away their luggage and said their goodbyes. Harry boarded the train and leaned out the window to wave goodbye to everyone. He spotted Lucius as the train gathered speed, when Malfoy saw him, he screwed up his face and smooshed it against the window. He could see the bleached ponce turn pink and try to reach for his wand. Harry walked off, sniggering.

He went to get his things from the twins' compartment, and went off in search of a place to sit. Hermione and Ron had already left for their Prefect meeting. Fred helped him with his things, and he finally found the compartment that Neville and Luna were sitting in, thankfully Ginny was elsewhere. He knocked, and Neville let him in.

"Hey guys! I come bearing presents!" He put his things away and settled Hedwig and Njord in. Luna put down the Quibbler, and Harry picked up Dionysus's cage and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, "What's his name?"

"How did you know he was a boy?" Luna just smiled at him, "Eh, his name is Dionysus."

"The god of wine?" Luna said, "Fitting."

Harry didn't even bother to ask, he turned to Neville, "And this beauty is Aura."

Neville looked at her in wonder; Harry had never given him anything before. He probably could have sold them for a good bit of money. To give her to him for free, "Thank you, Harry!"

Harry then remembered what he had to do. He said to Luna, "Hey, Luna, can you give me and Neville a second?" Luna nodded and floated out of the compartment.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" Neville looked confuddled.

Harry looked grave, "Yes, Neville, there is." Neville looked alarmed.

"I owe you an apology, Neville. You have been nothing but a good friend to me, I mean, you saved my hide last year with the Gillyweed! And I have been such a git to you, I have ignored you, and treated you like a joke instead of a friend, and when you needed someone…I did nothing."

Harry looked so sorrowful, so Neville said. "That's not true, Harry! Don't say stuff like that. You have your own life, and your own friends. You have been a great-"

"You don't have to say that Neville! A real friend wouldn't have ignored you when you said…when you said you were abused." Neville froze, even Aura was still.

"Heh heh, really funny Harry," Neville tried to laugh it off.

"I know the signs Neville, better than anyone else. Painfully shy, trouble making friends, and…you never talk about your life at home. Even if that wasn't enough, you told us. You told us, and I didn't do or say anything! I just laughed it off."

"I didn't say anything," Neville whispered in fear.

"You told me your Uncle dropped you out of a window, and off of a pier. He could have killed you, Neville! Twice! And your Grandmother must have known why you were doing so terribly in school, but she still told you that you weren't good enough, still she watched you suffer and be bullied and be called a Squib! None of that was okay, Neville. It wasn't okay…and…I'm sorry that I did nothing to help you. I know what it's like to be abused, and I know that you could use a friend, even a pitiful one like me. I won't let you down again…I promise. Please, forgive me…"

Neville looked away from him, his face tight. Then he broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, Luna rushed in as if on cue. She wrapped Neville up in her arms, and said, "It's okay. I told you that someone cares. We care Neville, we'll help you."

Neville was getting himself together, when Malfoy banged his way into the compartment.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Lupinesence: I love that you picked up on that!

Redstickbonbon: Ron did suspect something wasn't right, but he was in denial. He didn't want to think his mother was a thief. In my experience some kids go to extremes to explain away their parent's behavior, even to the point of pretending nothing is happening. He just wanted a broom; he didn't want to think about where it would have come from.

Harry should get Sirius and Arthur involved but he's a fifteen-year-old boy that thinks he can handle everything himself.

And with the Muggleborn Auror, Harry is hoping that she will turn her crazy onto the real killer now that Sirius was found innocent. Will she, or won't she?

Red Phoenix Dragon: Adults will amputate all of their limbs before they will admit that they were wrong to a child, at least hard-headed ones like Molly will. Harry will most likely never know what Molly did with his money. And Ron definitely doesn't want Harry's attention on the broom, but since Harry can't prove that his money was used to pay for it, there's not much that he can do anyway.

The Rat is staying close to Voldemort, so Harry had better think of something if he wants to give that woman another target.

Nookazaba: I'm glad you liked it! It was so fun to write.

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading guys. I appreciate everyone who has followed, favorited, and taken the time to review. Now on with the story!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#4!#$!#$

Malfoy slammed his way into the compartment, he looked at Neville with glee, ready to tear into him. Harry was vexed, Malfoy claimed to despise him but the sniveling moron was incapable of staying away from him! Suddenly, Harry had an idea.

Before Malfoy could speak Harry said, "Gorgeous! I told you to wait until I was…_alone_!" Harry put so much suggestion into that last word that it left no doubt what was going to happen when they were alone.

Malfoy promptly forgot about Neville and fixed his attention Harry. He was gaping at him like a fish, not knowing how to handle this situation. Luna was hiding a smile, and Neville's mind was still elsewhere.

Goyle, not understanding what was happening, pressed on with their intimidation tactics when Malfoy didn't speak up. "You'll pay for what you did to our fathers," he said stupidly.

Malfoy shook himself and tried to say, "Yeah, Potter! My father will-"

"Darling, you're not still mad about that are you?!" Harry simpered, "I already apologized, and it's not my fault Voldemort decided to rattle off the names of all his Death Eaters right in front of me!" Harry got up and held his hands out to Malfoy, as if to fold him into his embrace, "What could I do, pumpkin?!"

Malfoy looked like a deer in headlights and tried to scuttle away from Harry's arms. Harry chased him until he and his goons fled the door of the compartment. Harry made like he was going to follow them, but instead he smirked at Malfoy, slammed the door and spelled it shut.

When Malfoy realized that he let a few innuendos make him turn tail and run, he tried to pull the door open again. Harry, knowing that Malfoy's attempts to get in would fail, spelled the compartment silent from the outside, and went back to talking with his friends. Malfoy pulled, spelled, and screamed abuse at the door for five minutes.

Finally he straightened himself out and tried to stride away with dignity.

Neville was almost hoarse from laughter, he sobered and turned to Harry, "Thanks, Harry, for doing all of that to get him out of here. And for …what you said before. But what did you mean when you said you understood?"

"Ahh…you know…starvation, imprisonment….physical and emotional abuse…the usual stuff that happens when a magical child is dumped on bigoted muggles," Harry's good mood was quickly evaporating, so he said, "Let's talk ab-"

Harry noticed something at the corner of his eye, he turned his head to see Ron and Hermione, looking very irritated, trying to get into the compartment. Harry quickly undid his spells, his friends stomped in.

"What spell was that?" Hermione demanded, "I couldn't cancel it."

Harry felt a niggle of irritation, Hermione always demanded things, it was impossible for her to just ask. "It was a spell that Sirius taught me."

Hermione waited, Harry didn't elaborate. She got fed up and said impatiently, "I asked what spell that was."

Harry kept a tight grip on his temper, "I can't tell you. It's an Auror spell that Sirius taught me. Aurors have to take oaths not to reveal certain spells, or they lose their advantage if the public learns how to counter it."

Ron piped up, "How could he have taught it to you if he made an oath?"

Harry smiled in amusement, "Because when he made his oath he said 'I, Sirius O. Ryan Black…'. I keep telling you the man is brilliant! That's not his name so his magic can't enforce the oath."

Hermione looked outraged, "That's completely unethical! He-"

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" Ron interrupted, he turned back to Harry, "Why can't you teach the spell to us, mate?"

"Sirius made me promise, like I said Aurors lose their advantage if the spells get out. He's not that irresponsible."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ron. I plan on starting a club, I'll be able to teach you guys some of what I learned this summer."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, "You're doing what?"

"I'm starting a study club," Harry said innocently.

"A…study club…" Hermione was about to kicked this Polyjuiced imposter out of the compartment.

"Yes, I want to start an Inter-House study club for years four and up. I was thinking year five and up at first, but then Lady Luna couldn't join us," Harry gave Luna a bow in his seat. Luna blushed, and actually started giggling.

"Why thank you, Harry. It's nice to have friends that include me," Luna said. Everyone shifted uneasily; Luna was good at saying embarrassing things with a smile on her face.

"Eh…yes…of course. Um…so the plan was for all of us to get help on the areas that we aren't the best at. Theory or practical, Transfiguration or Defense, the students in the top of their classes could explain things, or the people who nail the spell first could show us how they did it. It will help will our OWLs and-"

"Harry, you say that you're starting the club. But it sounds like I'm doing all the work, teaching and showing everyone how-"

"That's very arrogant of you, Hermione. We all have subjects that we are good at," Harry didn't know what Hermione's problem was, if he lazed around, she argued with him, if he got up and did something, she argued with him!

"Yes," she said through gritted teeth, "But I am number one in our year, of course people will expect me to teach them and that puts more strain on me, and this year will be difficult enough. You should have discussed this with us first, Harry."

Harry tried to stay polite, "You're right, Hermione. Forgive me for being so selfish, I completely understand if you bow out of the meetings." Hermione looked like she wanted to argue with that but Harry went on as if she never interrupted.

"People who want to tutor can sign up to say when they are available and we can rotate out so that no one is stuck teaching all the time instead of learning themselves. We can separate a place for people to have the quiet to work on homework, and a place for people to do spells and practicals. Sirius taught me how to do a ward that would be perfect."

"All that sounds great, mate," Ron said sincerely, "But go back to the Inter-House part. You don't mean Slytherins do you?!"

"Well, when I told Remus my idea he told me that it's a school rule that a club on this scale can only be for one House, or for all Houses. There can be a Hufflepuff study club, but if there was a Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw study club than other Houses may kick up a fuss about why they were excluded. And to be honest it would be a lot less hassle for everyone if it was Inter-House. If we only did an in-house club than our Head of House would have to supervise every meeting, and she might not want to spend even more time with us that she already does."

"This way we have more tutors for people to learn from, and the Heads of Houses and even the teachers can take turns supervising us. Remus told me that we are allowed to use the great hall as a club space when it's empty. There are three hours between the end of dinner and curfew, that's plenty of time. And besides," Harry said with a self-satisfied smirk," I already mailed McGonagall and Professor Sprout about it, I only needed the approval of two Heads of Houses, which I got, and the study club has been approved. I announce it today after the Sorting."

Everyone looked at him in astonishment, the Harry they used to know spent most of his time messing around with Ron, or lurching from one dangerous thing to another, since did he take the initiative for…_anything_!

Neville finally spoke up, "This is great, Harry! I'm terrible at the practical side of well….everything, except for Herbology. I didn't want to…bother anybody before. But this way everyone is there to give or get help."

"I do agree, Lord Harry. I may be able to make more friends, not that your friendship isn't more than enough for me." She bowed her head to him.

"Thank you for the reassurance, Lady Luna, I might have grown terribly jealous," Harry said with a great sniff.

"Yes, hilarious!" Hermione said sarcastically, "But why are you only telling us now?!" This wasn't the Harry she knew. The Harry she knew didn't study, or do anything to draw attention, or kept things from her.

"I only got the okay yesterday. I just wanted to tell you all at the same time. Look I don't want to fight about it. I'm going to work on my speech. Tell me when we are close to Hogwarts."

An award silence filled the room. Hermione decided to read one of her textbooks, Ron went to sleep, and Neville and Luna fell into a quiet conversation.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table fighting the urge to strangle his best friend. She had been chattering at him about the club since they got off the train. His traitorous friends all inched away and left him to her mercies.

He tuned back in to what she was saying, "I think the best time to hold meetings are-" He tuned back out. He saw Cho eyeing him, but he ignored that too, he had to focus on his speech. As the Sorting started Hermione was still whispering ideas to him, but he looking at the head table. Hagrid was gone, and the horrible toad woman from his was trial was sitting next to his usual seat. Harry looked away before she could notice him watching.

Harry still wasn't listening when Dumbledore started waffling on, and he didn't notice when the room tensed up during Umbridge's patronizing speech.

But he did notice when Dumbledore said, "Now if you will bear with us a moment longer, Professor McGonagall has something to share with us."

"Hello students, and welcome back to another year. Forgive me for postponing your meal but there is a new club that I feel everyone would be interested in hearing about," she beckoned to Harry, "Mr. Potter if you please."

"_Hem hem!_ This is highly unorthodox, since when do children make announcements at the Welcoming Feast, and I don't remember hearing about any club, what is its purpose?!"

McGonagall gave Dolores a cold smile, "Well if you would allow Mr. Potter to explain, you will find out?" Dolores turned bright red. McGonagall waved Harry up.

Harry walked to the platform to astonished and contemptuous faces. "Hello everyone, I know we all want to get to the feast so I won't take too much time. I'm starting a study club that is open to all Houses, years four and up." Dumbledore was behind him so Harry didn't notice his eyes narrowing, "Students can sign up to tutor any subject that they feel they are good at, and students that need help simply learn from the person that has signed up."

"Students that sign up to tutor will receive 20 house points every time. We will also be practicing spells, and brewing potions. This club will meet Monday-Friday right here in the Great Hall after dinner. Um...if there are any questions, I would be happy to answer them."

A few hands went up, he pointed to a Ravenclaw that he didn't know, "We sign up to tutor for how long?" he said.

"Just for the days you are available, if something comes up just tell me and I will find a replacement." Harry pointed to a female Hufflepuff.

"Won't there be too much noise for people to study? It's the same problem with studying in the common room." A few people nodded in agreement.

"There will be a ward up, so people studying on one side of the room can have quiet."

Harry then pointed to a Slytherin, every eye turned to the poor girl. "Why is it only for fourth years and up?"

"There would be too much people if it was open to the whole school. Besides, Professor McGonagall told me that if the club goes well she will look into doing something similar for years one to three."

A guy from Gryffindor, Cory or Cormick or something like that, raised his hand, Harry pointed at him, "Tell me Potter, why would we want to study next a filthy Slytherin?"

Honestly, a professor should have been all over him for saying something like that, but everyone was too interested in Harry's response.

"Because there are more important things in life than what House you were sorted into in school. Actually, everything is more important. Seriously, stop being so childish." Courtney started sputtering but Harry had already moved on. "One last question, guys."

Harry pointed to another Slytherin, this one had jet black hair, and was probably the second most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "What are you going to do when people say things like _that?_"

"Anyone who causes trouble will be asked to leave and won't be allowed back. All petty rivalries are to be left at the door. Bigotry and discrimination has run rampant in this school but I will not tolerate it, if-"

Dumbledore decided it was time to end this farce, "Thank you, my boy, but I believe we are all anxiously awaiting our dinner." Dumbledore watched Harry take his seat to a smattering of applause, he would be having a discussion with Minerva later, this was the last time that she would surprise him.

Umbrige watched Harry take his seat as well. She didn't know what that delusional, disgusting child was up to but he had proven himself to be slippery at the trial. Whatever he was up to with this club, she would put a stop to it.

Harry walked to his seat and was congratulated by his friends, everyone except for Hermione, she was stiff and silent next to him. He knew that this was partially his fault. He relied on Hermione for everything for years. He didn't mean to but it was so nice having someone in his life that cared so much. Once when he was seven, his Aunt left for a week to visit a sick friend, as soon as she was gone his Uncle dragged him away from the dirty dishes and started to beat him bloody, he didn't understand then but his magic tried to help him, Vernon cried out with every blow as if it hurt to touch Harry, but this just made him madder. Harry's screams brought Dudley running into the room. Scared that his dad was going to kill him, he ran at Vernon yelling and pounding on his father to stop. Enraged, Vernon spun around and backhanded his son across the room. Dudley slammed awkwardly into the wall, and his wrist snapped. Everything stopped, Vernon, Dudley, even Harry, couldn't believe was just happened.

Vernon was frantic, he scooped Harry up and threw him into his cupboard. He went to pick up Dudley but he was frightened and he ran from him, Vernon chased him trying to calm him down, Dudley ran up the stairs and tripped. Harry heard him tumble down, and then Dudley fell silent. Vernon rushed Dudley to the hospital, and Harry was locked in the cupboard for the rest of the week, with no food or water.

Petunia came back to find Dudley with his hand in a cast, covered in fading bruises, and Harry half-dead in the cupboard. Petunia freaked out, she dragged Vernon into the kitchen but Harry could still hear her, she screamed herself hoarse, threatening to throw Vernon out if he ever touched the boys again, and that people wouldn't believe that Harry was the freak if they saw bruises on him. Petunia took Harry out of the cupboard and nursed him back to health. She bound his cracked ribs and for once fed him a healthy amount of food. But if Harry thought that things would change he was wrong, when he was better he was put right back into the cupboard. Dudley kept bullying him and his Aunt and Uncle went back to treating like he was dung that they found on the heels of their shoes.

He was never beaten again, well he was by Dudley, but he could see the hate in Uncle's eyes and knew that he was just waiting for his chance. Maybe his Aunt saw it too because he was never left alone with him again. But Harry didn't mistake this for concern for him, like his Aunt said the neighbors would talk if the crazed nephew was beaten to death.

So when he met Ron and Hermione he was just so happy to have someone that was happy to see him and that cared about him, that he let Hermione be the smart one. He goofed around with Ron, ignored his work, dumbed himself down, be bossed around and swallowed any irritation at them. He didn't want to do anything to lose the first friends that he ever made. And now Hermione was so used to having to prop up the lazy, ignorant, hiding from attention Harry, that she didn't know what to do with the confident, motivated one.

He contemplated all this while he was lying in bed that night. Hermione had given him a frosty good night before she went to show the first-years where to go, but even though it upset him he wasn't going to let it stop him. He had things that he needed to do, and she might not understand it but Harry just trying to protect them, protect everyone.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was down at the Great Hall before his friends, he knew they had to shepherd first-years around so he didn't bother to wait. He was answering someone's question about the club when his friends strolled up.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "I want to apologize for yesterday. I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself and I was being immature about it. I have been talking about the importance of studying and inter-house unity for years and you were the one who did something about it. I just…felt stupid, and I'm not used to feeling like that." She gave a weak laugh, "Forgive me?"

Harry smiled and said, "Of course."

They sat down to eat, when they heard the flutter of wings. Harry looked up to see Hedwig and Njord winging their way towards him. Njord dropped off the Daily Prophet and Hedwig gave Harry a letter. He gave both of them a piece of bacon and opened the letter from Sirius. His eyes popped open as he read, he snatched up the Prophet and read the article on the front page.

**Skeeter Fired For Libel! **

By: Chelsea Seeley

The world-renowned famed journalist Rita Skeeter has been charged with libel for her articles on Harry Potter. In a surprise move, the newly exonerated Sirius Black, who obviously has an axe to grind, decided to take this paper to trial. Of course these charges were ridiculous and slanderous and the Daily Prophet attended the trial with no fear. The proceedings dragged on for three days with Black scrambling to provide proof of his ludicrous accusations.

On the last day, in a desperate attempt to avoid counter charges for slander, Black unearthed an obscure, barely relevant, century-old law. Having no choice, the trial was ruled in Black's favor. As is the policy of the Daily Prophet, a retraction must be printed and an apology must be made:

"To Harry Potter, the Daily Prophet apologizes to you for calling your sanity into question when you made unfounded claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. Whatever your reasons were, we are no longer allowed to report on them until you are of age. Even though our honesty and integrity has been unjustly called into question, we wish you all the best."

As distasteful as this whole situation has been, we want all of readers to know that we are committed to the truth and we will not let threats or trials stop us from reporting it.

!#$!#$!#$

He looked up after reading, those who got the Prophet had already devoured the article, and everyone was waiting for Harry's reaction. Harry's lips quirked up and he started chuckling, then he was full-blown howling. Nobody was expecting that! Umbridge was livid, it was her idea for the Prophet to give the most unconvincing, feeble apology that it could manage. She hoped that it would take Potter down a peg, and instead he was laughing!

Harry got himself half under control and said loud enough so it carried throughout the hall, "This is so petty and juvenile, it's hilarious! They are trying to get to me, and all they did was embarrass themselves!" Harry was still cackling when Snape strode up.

"What is wrong with you, Potter?! Silence yourself immediately! That's 30 points from Gryffindor for your revolting display!" Snape stopped and waited for Potter to let his temper lead him into detention. As usual the rest of his house was looking at Harry angrily for starting them off with negative points.

Harry wasn't having it this year though, he was going to annoy the oily bastard just as much as he annoyed him. He snapped to attention and bowed his head, "Yes, sir! Forgive me, it won't happen again!" Harry turned his back on his surprised face and ate his breakfast. He could hear Snape muttering crossly behind him, but he was starting to look ridiculous so he flounced away.

Ron, obviously knowing what Harry was doing, was trying to smoother his snickers. McGonagall came by and gave them their schedules with a disapproving glare. Harry ignored her and echoed Ron's groan, this schedule was atrocious. Harry got up and went to his first class with his friends. He didn't even bother to listen to Binns, he went right to sleep. Hermione kept waking him up so Harry moved to the back and went back to napping. Everyone knew this class was a waste of time, why pretend otherwise.

They set off to double Potions with the Sytherins, Hermione was ticked at them for not paying attention so she was giving them the silent treatment. When they got to class, Snape was speaking quietly to Malfoy, sensing trouble Harry made his way over to his seat. Malfoy turned around and gave Harry a smirk, but Harry just blew him a kiss. Malfoy jumped out of his seat so Harry stood up and held out his arms like they were going to hug. Malfoy backed away so fast he almost fell over his chair. He quickly sat down, his cheeks flaming.

Snape missed the whole exchange, his back was to them, but he turned around when he heard the class sniggering. He glared at them and the room fell silent. He waved his wand at the blackboard and everyone got to work.

Harry took a minute to copy down the instructions and began his potion. Two hours later he had what he was sure was a perfect potion, even though he had to protect it from three sabotage attempts. He bottled his potion and covertly took out a Recording Quill that Sirius bought him. Recording Quills were just that, they were usually used in lectures to write notes for people, and were known for their accuracy. The recorded everything that people said in a ten foot radius. He tapped it with his wand to turn it on and walked to Snape's desk with it in his pocket.

"Here you are, sir," Harry said brightly.

Snape stood up and examined his potion. Harry could tell it was flawless because he saw Snape tamp down on his surprise. He looked his unattractive, hooked nose down at Harry, and then he gave him a smug leer, "This is trash, Potter." He said smoothly, "You are a dunderhead as well as an arrogant fool. If you ever hand me rubbish like this again, you will regret it."

Harry made his voice sound low and terrified, but still loud enough for the Quill, "Are you threatening me sir?" he whimpered.

Snape smirked at him, clearly pleased with having struck fear into the brat, "Yes, yes I am."

"Just checking!" Harry said happily, he strutted out of the room, leaving a confused slimy bully behind.

He friends hurriedly followed him out of the room, asking him what that was all about. He just shook his head, he would tell them the plan later. After lunch they broke up, Ron and Harry went to Divination, and Hermione went to Arithmancy. Harry and Ron spent the class making up things for their dream journals. '_Seriously," _Harry thought, annoyed, "_What kind of school was this, half of the classes are useless!_'

After class, Ron and Harry met back up with Hermione on the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry grabbed his friend's arms and pulled them aside.

"Harry?! What are you doing? We are going to be late!" Hermione said irately, she pulled her hand away.

"I need to talk to you guys before we go in," Harry kept his voice low, "Umbridge was at my trial and she made it clear that she didn't think too highly of me. You heard her speech, whatever she is here to do, it can't be good for us. Let's just keep our heads down, and don't let her get to you."

"Harry, you're being ridiculous. Now let's go!"

Ron just shrugged and followed after Hermione. Harry pulled out another Recording Quill and turned it on, just in case. It was another class with the Slytherins, things were sure to be interesting. Umbridge was sitting behind the desk when Harry walked in. She had a fake smile on and she looked like a venomous toad oozing out of the holes of her pink cardigan. Harry sat down next to his friends and pulled out his textbook.

"Good afternoon, class," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "Now, you won't need your wands, quills and textbooks out please."

There was muttering at this weird request, but people eventually did what she said. Umbridge pulled out her wand and waved it at the chalkboard.

"These are the aims of this course. The revolving door of teachers has left you all woefully unprepared for your OWLS. The Ministry has sent me to rectify this. Please open your textbooks and read chapters one through three silently. We will discuss them once everyone is finished."

Everyone began reading except for one person, Umbridge snapped to attention.

"Yes, Draco dear!" Umbridge simpered.

Draco gave her a repulsed look, he clearly didn't approve of how familiar she was being.

"Forgive me if I am wrong," his tone said he was nothing of the kind, "But I don't see anything about using defensive spells?"

She giggled at him, "Dear boy, there is no reason for you to use defensive spells, who do you think you have to defend yourself from?"

"_Madam_," Draco couldn't keep the scorn out of his words, "What about the practical portion of our OWLS. You expect me to be tested on spells that I have never used?!"

Umbridge was fighting to stay respectful, "I can assure you, dear. You will be prepared, this is a theory-based course that has shown great success." She turned her beady eyes on Harry, "The standards at Hogwarts have been severely lacking for far too long, it is my goal to raise those standards back up."

"And when we leave school!? You expect a Malfoy to not only fail their OWLs from not being prepared, but also be incapable of defending themselves against threats!?" Harry was loving this, Malfoy was ripping her apart for him, "Are you aware that there are laws against hindering the education of the Heir of an Ancient House. My father will be hearing about this!"

Harry saw Umbridge tense up, for the first time ever someone was afraid of that threat. "I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy that your father is in full support of the Ministry in this matter."

"We'll see," Malfoy dismissed her, threw his textbook back into his bag, and started doing his Transfiguration homework. Harry smothered his laughter, but the rest of the class didn't. Umbrige was bright red.

"Settle down!" she barked, all attempts at being nice gone, "Now, it is of no surprise to me that you all feel you need to learn dangerous and unnecessary spells, you have had filthy half-breeds as teachers, illegal spells being used on you!" Everyone was so taken aback by the hate in her voice that no one said anything to correct her. Harry's fingernails were digging into his hands; he focused on the pain so he wouldn't get up and strangle her.

"You may have also been swayed by the demented imaginings of certain people who wish you to believe that a dead Dark Wizard walks among us again! No doubt to cover up their own crimes!" Everyone turned to Harry, there was no missing what she was implying with that accusation, she was clearly talking about Cedric's death. Harry was seeing red, but he could still see clearly enough to notice the look on Hermione and Ron's faces. He grabbed their hands under the table to get them to stay quiet.

Umbridge's eyes were burning into Harry, she was clearly trying to bait him, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Besides, wizards may be fickle, but nobody would believe he was a killer, an insane attention whore, sure, but not a murderer. All Umbridge had accomplished by that statement was to make the class think that _she_ was crazy.

Umbridge tried again, "Have you nothing to say for yourself now, Mr. Potter?! You were quite vocal before! Spinning your preposterous tale while you clutched Mr. Diggory's murdered corpse! No doubt your mind broke when you realized what you had done!" She was breathing heavy, everyone was looking at her in disbelief, even the Slytherins.

Harry gave her a blank look, "No Professor, I have nothing to say."

Her gripped tightened on her wand, she looked away from him, and finally noticed the way everyone was staring at her. She took control of herself and plastered a smile on her face, "Please get back to your reading. I want a summary of those chapters for homework due next class. There will be no talking."

Umbrigde was angry, but this time it was at herself. She knew her place, Draco was the Heir of an important and influential House, but it still enraged her to be spoken to in that way by a child. Not able to take her anger out on him, she hoped Potter would give her a reason to put her in detention. Seeing him broken would definitely have improved her mood, but now…

Potter was making them all look a fool, her, the Ministry, the Wizarding World. He was clearly smarter than he led people to believe, but Dolores didn't get where she was today on just her looks.

When class was over, everyone stood around outside to commiserate, "That woman is barmy!" Ron said incredulously.

Malfoy echoed Ron's tone "Did you hear what she said, 'I have your father's full support,' what rubbish!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Like we would believe that twaddle about not needing to practice spells to pass! I'll be at that study club tonight. We'll obviously have to teach ourselves!" Zabini said.

Harry said, "Best part about that is it'll piss her off!" Everyone laughed. All of a sudden the groups realized they were getting chummy with their rivals. Everyone dispersed as quickly as possible.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was in the Great Hall after dinner, setting up for the first meeting. It made more sense to start the club right away, he himself was already loaded with homework. Although he would have to do it tomorrow during his free period, he was signed up to tutor practical Defense tonight. They were lucky, there were tutors in every subject except Ghoul Studies and Alchemy. People signed up immediately after dinner last night, and those who did were given instructions on what was expected of them.

The room was set up and people were filing in, it was packed by the time they were ready to start. His friends were all there to support him, but only one of them was tutoring. There were a healthy amount of Slytherins there, they seemed to buy Harry's promise to kick out anyone who caused trouble. Slytherins were many things, but they took school seriously. Most of them were set to become the Head of their Houses, if the present Head declared them unfit, they would be disgraced. They weren't willing to lose everything over an Acceptable in Charms. They would give the club a chance.

Harry got up to address the group when he saw all the teachers were still sitting, even Dumbledore. "Uhh…"

Hagrid decided to explain, "We 'ere ta support ya, Harry!" he boomed.

Minerva nodded, "Don't mind us, we just want to observe. Lend a hand if necessary." She waved him on happily, like any decent teacher, she was ecstatic to see her students take a real interest in learning. She was only too happy to approve his club, and fought back ferociously when Dumbledore scolded her. She gave him the respect he deserved as her boss, and the defeater of Grindelwald, but sometimes she wanted hex him out of those flamboyant robes. He was disturbingly adamant about knowing everything that Harry did.

Harry stomped on his nerves and began, "Hello everyone, I just want to say a few things before we start. As you can see the House tables have been cleared away. On left side of the room there are smaller tables for those studying and working on homework with our volunteer tutors. I'm sure your all wondering about the fifty-foot tall bookshelves on that side of the room. All those books are available to you to use to study. They were donated by my godfather and you are free to check them out for personal use for a week. If you don't return them, you must pay for them."

"If you have noticed the line that has been drawn down the middle of the room that is so you can see where the ward will be, this ward will allow people to pass through but not sound or spells. This way those studying can have the peace and quiet they need. On this side you can see there are four cauldrons set up. Every night the Potion tutor for your year will go through step-by-step the potions that are most likely to come up in your NEWTs, OWLs or end of year exams. They will explain every ingredient, how it reacts and why."

"Next we have various objects for everyone to practice Charms and Transfiguration. We are sorry to say though, that there won't be any animals for you to practice on. It is a big part of the exam, but we are leaving that for the classroom, we don't want any animals to be hurt in here accidently. Next we have that seemingly random tent, but thanks to the wonders of magic, we have been able to provide you guys with an in-door greenhouse. There are no lethal plants for obvious reasons."

"Next there are practicing dummies for those learning Defense Against the Dark Arts, and at the back of the room we have common objects that mundanes use in their everyday lives. Those objects and theirs purposes will be explained to you in detail to help with your exams, and hopefully open your minds to the wonders of the mundane world." There were a few scoffs at that but Harry ignored it.

Harry clapped, "Now for our tutors! When I call your name, raise your hands so people know who to go to: Sakura Akagi and Pamela Alton will be the Astronomy tutors. Cameron Boyle, Trisha Buttermere, and Emma Dobbs for Charms. Fiona Belmott and I for Defense. Danny Kerwin, Alison Denshaw, Sadie Belock, and Neville Longbottom for Potions." That's right, Neville. His grandmother got fed up with his bad grades in Potions, and hired him a tutor over the summer. She promised him he would regret it if he didn't raise his grades, and he believed her. He hoped that tutoring would help and raise his confidence.

Harry finished rattling off the names and said, "For those whose names haven't been called you will have your chance on the next days you wrote you were available. For those who don't have a tutor for your class, you might consider just working together and bouncing ideas off each other. There are study guides for you to use if you get stuck. Now let's get started shall we!"

The tutors went to their stations, students followed chattering excitedly. Harry nodded to the prefects, he had a meeting with them after dinner. He made it clear that keeping the peace at meetings was also a part of their duties. McGonagall was there to enforce his words. Malfoy and his goons weren't there though so it should be fine. He got off the stage and prepared to get to work. He walked over and was surprised to see the largest group was for Defense. '_They must have all had Umbridge today.'_

There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that 6th and 7th years would learn from Head Girl Fiona, and 4th and 5th years would learn from Harry. This was fine with him, they broke off and Fiona performed the ward to give them both quiet. He taught it to all the tutors in case they found the noise distracting to them. He was determined that the club be successful.

Harry was about to get started when he saw the teachers getting up and joining the students that were studying their subjects. Dumbledore was up and observing everyone but he wasn't the problem. The problem was bearing down on him and Neville. Harry would have Umbridge all over him, and Neville would have to deal with Snape.

Harry tried not to worry about that for the moment and just get started. "Okay guys. Let's start with the basics. Now the first thing, you will learn today is the Disarming Charm. Not only will this be on our OWLs but it is incredibly handy in a fight. The reason I am starting with offensive spells instead of defensive, it because people tend to have less trouble learning defensive spells. Defending yourself is natural to people, that is something that they and their magic have no trouble grasping. But to actually attack someone, in self-defense or not, is harder."

Harry spun around and shouted "Expelliarmus!" at the dueling dummy, its fake wand went flying. "Now they are wandless and you have the advantage. But it's hard to aim for a small target like that so you may be forced to aim for the chest or-"

"Mr. Potter," Umbridge said in sugary voice, "I believe I was very clear this afternoon when I said there will be no using of defensive, or offensive, spells. That's ten points from Gryffindor. Now I believe you should get started on those chapters I assigned, that charm has nothing to do with your homework." She showed him her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but I was given permission before school started to found this club where, and I quote, 'Students will be able to prepare for the practical part of their exams through spellwork, brewing, and etc.' We are preparing for our OWLs, not for your class, and the Disarming Charm will undoubtedly be a part of our test. Now if you will excuse me." He dismissed her and got started with showing his group the proper wand movement.

Umbridge was about to put a stop to this, but McGonagall strode over to the group, sensing trouble. Umbridge knew there was nothing she could do about this club now. She had to contact Cornelius immediately, this could undo everything that she and him were trying to do. She stood there silently and seething, when she was High Inquisitor these useless brats would learn the consequences of defying her.

Harry split the group up and had them practice the spell on the dummies, then he quickly excused himself and ran to save Neville.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Neville was doing well, the Befuddlement Draught was looking exactly as it should, and his classmates were taking copious notes. Then Snape flew in and started harassing him. "Surely this is a joke, Longbottom. You! teaching the refined and subtle art of Potions? Potter has taken this idiocy too far, how dare any of you be so conceited enough to think you can teach better than those of us who have devoted our lives to the subject. I will be talking to the Headmaster about this; this _club_ will be nonexistent by the end of the week."

It was difficult but Neville tuned him out and went on with his explanation of potion. But like many people, there was nothing Snape hated more than being ignored. "LONGBOTTOM!" he shouted unexpectedly. Neville jumped and backed away. Snape stalked towards him, but suddenly Harry was between them.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Snape turned his hateful look on Harry, "Something to say, Potter!"

Dumbledore swiftly made an appearance, "What is going on here? Mr. Potter why are you over here? This club was your idea but you have abandoned your group, if you cannot handle your duties then this club will be at an end. I have had strong reservations about this club in the first place, I'm sure you didn't realize the insult you were paying to your instructors, but insult it is. Do not give me a reason to close this club down."

Harry forced himself to stay calm, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to insult anyone. It's just that teachers have their own lives, and may not have time to give each students personalized attention. I just wanted to help everyone."

Dumbledore was mollified, he needed Harry to put people before himself and think of their needs. He could hardly be angry when Harry did so, "That's very noble of you, Harry, but in the future you must present such ideas to me and I will discuss it with the rest of the teachers. Now back to your group, please."

Harry nodded and walked away with a smirk, Dumbledore was so easy, spout some stuff about wanting to help people and he lapped it up. He wasn't going to shut down anything, Harry knew that he couldn't shut down the club without proper cause, and hurting his pathetic, over-sized toddler's feelings wasn't a good reason.

Harry went back to his group, for once, everything was going exactly the way it should.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Wow! That was a long chapter! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any money, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

BlindJedi: Oops! See, this is why I need you people. I completely forgot to tell you all how Harry already knew Luna. I will explain it in this chapter.

Red Phoenix Dragon: Draco has a legit reason, so Daddy will be hearing about this.

Guest: I do agree with you. Normal people get fed up when they are constantly nagged, I don't like stories where people act like the sun shines out of Hermione's rear end. Just like everyone else, Harry is going to get annoyed at his friends, and then they will make up and get over it. Don't get me wrong, I love Hermione, but she couldn't nag me like that and get away with it.

Lawstudent092: Thank you! That chapter was fighting me a bit, so I'm glad you enjoyed it!

***A/N: Anyway, I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed! I only started this story to take my mind off my medical problems, but I ended up enjoying it and I am glad that you all are too! As I said, all plot holes will be filled, and all questions will be answered, but don't be afraid to call me out on something (politely, I hate rude people with the passion of a thousand love affairs), I might have just genuinely forgot to explain something. Now on with the story!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

The meeting was over and Harry was helping to return the Great Hall back to its original glory. All his friends were there, even his dorm mates, Seamus and Dean. The teachers were filing out and leaving the rest to them. Harry and Luna were chatting while they put the books back on the shelves.

Luna was telling Harry about her summer traveling with her dad.

"So we couldn't get the Prophet that deep in the jungle," Luna said, "But we were outraged when we got back and saw the things they were saying about you. They might have stopped now but they probably still don't like you every much. My father wants you to know he will print your side of the story in the Quibbler, if you want."

"Thanks Luna, tell your father that would be great," Harry and Luna had known each other since the summer before Harry's second year. They met when Luna would visit to play with Ginny, and they became fast friends. He loved her odd way of looking at things, and she was hilarious! She could make him laugh for hours! But most importantly, she knew what it was like to have a hard life, between losing her mother, and the scorn she faced because she was…different.

He forgot how much he missed hanging out with her. Basilisks, dementors, and deadly tournaments kind of took up a lot of his time over the years.

"Okay," Harry continued, "Finish telling me about-"

"Harry?" Harry didn't notice Hermione sidling up, "Sorry to interrupt but what was that earlier between you and Professor Snape?"

"Snape was throwing a tantrum and I didn't want him taking it out on Neville. Everyone may be content to watch a grown man bully teenagers, but I'm not."

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Harry! What is with you?! You know that Dumbledore trusts him! He deserves your respect as a Professor, and as an Or-…I mean as someone who fights for our World every day!" she barked in your usual self-assured tone.

Harry gave her a hard look, "What is with me?!" Suddenly Harry was shouting, "WHAT IS WITH YOU!? WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?!" Hermione was frozen in shock, Harry spun around and his eyes locked on Dean, his roommate took a step back.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to say calmly, "Dean, can I ask you something?"

Dean nodded hesitantly, so Harry went on, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever heard of the Ku Klux Klan?"

Dean's eyes harden, "Yes…my mother used to live in America, in the South. My grandfather used to work all day and stay up all night with a shot gun in his hand next to the window. I know all about…_those people!"_ he spat.

Harry squeezed his shoulder; he looked at his friends and said, "To those of you who don't know, the KKK is a white supremacist organization in America. Black people were their main targets, and they did everything from terrorize to murder these people, just for something as ridiculous as the color of their skin." His eyes locked on to Hermione's defiant ones, he needed her to understand, "Now, Dean tell me what you would do if your best friend, Seamus, knowing full well what the KKK stood for, decided to join them."

Dean gave him a confused look, "He'd never do something like that."

"But let's say he did. Let's say he's joins them, and in front of the whole school, he calls you the N-word. What do you do? Do you forgive him?"

Dean gave Seamus a ferocious look, "Never! He wouldn't be safe within ten miles of me, if he did that!" Seamus held up his hands innocently.

"Fair enough, now let's say you go your separate ways. Let's say you grow up and get married and have a child. Let's say Seamus fully commits to the KKK and he willingly participates in the horrible and disgusting things they do, but yet somehow, he still thinks he deserves your friendship. Let's say that one day, he gives the leader of the KKK information that makes him set his sights on you. This leader goes to your home, murders you and your wife, and tries to kill your son."

"Let's say your now orphaned son," Harry was holding back tears now, "is sent to people who hate him! Who beat and starve him! Let's say ten years later this orphaned son starts in a school where Seamus is the teacher! Let's say that Seamus heaps more abuse on him, insulting him, belittling him, and purposely failing him!" Harry was at a full-blown bellow, his eyes were still drilling into Hermione, "Now replace the KKK with the Death Eaters, replace white supremacy with blood supremacy, replace the N-word with mudblood, replace yourself with my mother, replace your son with me, and replace Seamus…with Snape!"

There was total silence in the room, "Now tell me Dean! No! You tell me, Hermione! Does that man deserve my respect!?" Harry's chest was heaving. Hermione held his gaze for a moment then she burst into tears and ran from the room. Harry was instantly ashamed of himself, but he would apologize later, he couldn't deal with it right now.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry hadn't seen Hermione for the rest of the night so he got up early the next morning to wait for her to come down. About a half an hour before breakfast she finally emerged from her room. Harry rushed over to her and took her hands, she didn't stop him.

"I'm so sorry for the way I shouted at you last night. You're like a sister to me, and I really don't know what I would do without you, but…you're blind faith in authority drives me crazy! Why do they deserve our respect? Because they are adults? My Aunt and Uncle are adults, do you respect them? Voldemort is an adult, does he deserve your respect?"

Hermione, for first time in her life, was being defeated by logic, "But…that's different…Dumbledore-"

"What about Dumbledore? He may have his reasons for trusting Snape, but do you? The trait of every intelligent, successful or influential woman is that they think for themselves! They form their own opinions!"

All of Hermione arguments dried up, she was silent for a minute, then she nodded "You're right, Harry. You're just…right. But I still believe that children owe adults a certain amount of curtesy."

Harry threw an arm around her shoulder, "I agree with that, you won't see me calling McGonagall a leathery hag for no reason, but that curtesy can only go so far."

She gave him a smile, "Another thing…how did you know all of that stuff about Snape and your mother?"

"Sirius told me," Harry said without hesitating.

Hermione had a strange feeling that Harry was lying to her, she had been having that feeling for a while, but if he was, why? And who really told him those things?

Hermione didn't voice her suspicions though, and when Ron came down they went to breakfast together. The rest of the week went smoothly, the club was going wonderfully. The Great Hall was packed every night, and the teachers decided to supervise in shifts, so Harry didn't have to deal with Snape and Umbridge every night. The Recording Quill was working to perfection, and Harry had tons of incriminating things on Snape for Luna's father to print. He thought he would have to wait until next week's Occlumency lesson to get anything good, but it seemed that Harry being polite to him enraged the sick bastard.

Harry chuckled and leaped into his bed. He fell asleep, content.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Sirius was feeling pretty content himself. It had been a _very _good night. He was whistling while he made himself and his guest a drink. He felt someone pass through the wards, but he didn't pay it any mind. It was probably just Remus. Sirius getting laid wasn't the only good news, he and Arthur had also finished a little project for the Order.

They had made tiny versions of the Weasley family clock into little wristwatches that vibrated when one of the Order was in immediate mortal peril. It would flash their names so they knew who needed rescuing. He needed Arthur's help because how the clock worked was a Weasley family secret, thankfully Arthur was a good man, and he was willing to help if it meant keeping people safe.

Sirius picked up the drinks, and a packet of biscuits, he was heading back towards his room when he saw a flash of green light heading towards him, he dropped what was in his hands and tried to reach for his wand, but it was too late. The pain was excruciating, like was being skinned with a paring knife, he didn't think anything could be worse than the Cruciatus Curse but now he knew was wrong. He screamed, and screamed until blessed darkness swallowed him.

His guest ran out of the room to find Sirius unconscious and no one to be found. The spell to check for another human presence brought up nothing, whoever did this was long gone.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!$!#$!#$!#

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall the next morning when McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up from his Sunday breakfast and gave her a questioning look.

"Mr. Potter," she said softly, "Please come with me."

Harry had a nasty feeling in his stomach, "O…kay."

Harry followed McGonagall out of the Hall and she led him to Headmaster's office. They were riding the staircase up when Harry finally worked up the courage to ask, "What happened?"

McGonagall gave him a sad look, "It's your godfather…"

Harry's heart shot up into his throat, he tried talking around it but nothing came out, '_No…please, not him…it wasn't supposed to be him! I should ha-!'_

"Harry, my boy?" Harry looked up as he went into the room, "I will be taking you to Saint Mungo's to visit your godfather, let's hurry now. I have to be back soon for a meeting and I'm sure you want as much time as you can with him."

Harry quickly stepped over to the Floo. They walked in together and Albus called out "Saint Mungo's Spell Damage Ward".

When the Floo spat him out, he picked himself up and ran to the reception desk. "Where is Sirius Black's room?!" he demanded. The woman he shouted at was sitting behind the desk; she had chocolate skin and hair that was cut very short. Things being what they were, he couldn't stop to admire her beauty.

"It wouldn't kill you to ask politely, you kids-", she started hotly.

"TELL ME NOW!"

Dumbledore strode over, "Harry!" he admonished, "I know you're worried but taking it out on this young lady won't help."

Harry took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, miss. Can you please tell me where Sirius Black's room is?"

She checked something on her desk, then she said, "He's in room 505, down the hallway on your left."

Harry took off running amid shouts telling him to slow down. He burst into room 505, Sirius was lying in a bed in the middle of the room, he seemed to be sleeping. Although a private room, it looked just like every other hospital room. Stark white walls, an uncomfortable couch for visitors against the wall, the smell of cleaning spells. The only difference was Sirius wasn't hooked up to a multitude of machines.

Dumbledore came into the room, "I'll be in the waiting room, Harry, we can talk to the Healer about his condition when you are through visiting."

Harry nodded absentmindedly and Albus left, he went over to the bed and tried to shake Sirius awake. He just flopped around lifelessly. Harry didn't notice the person emerging from the bathroom behind him, until he cleared his throat.

Harry let out a very unmanly shriek, and spun around, wand in hand.

A man was standing there, a very tall, very handsome man. He was dressed impeccably in what looked to be extremely expensive Wizarding robes. He had jet black hair, and striking clear blue eyes. He had a mischievous but kind look to him, and his form was slender but when he moved you could see muscles bulging from beneath his robes.

"Excellent reflexes, you had your wand out in two seconds flat," his voice was musical, it was soft but it seemed to fill the room.

"Who are you!?" Harry sputtered

The stranger smiled at him, "I'm Sebastian."

He said this as though Harry should have recognized the name, but he just gave him a befuddled look.

"Sebastian…Sebastian Dunham," There was no flash of recognition, "Hasn't Sirius told you about me?"

"No…should he have?" Sebastian gave Sirius an exasperated look. Harry put away his wand, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling this man wasn't a threat. "Look, can we get back to you later! What happened to him?!"

Sebastian explained, "Well, not to keep talking about myself, but I hold qualifications in many fields, Healing among them. I started traveling when I was 20, visiting Wizard communities all over the world, and I came across what I think this is, before…"

Harry waved him on impatiently; Sebastian continued, "It's a very old curse, it was popular among blood purists centuries ago, but very few people today know of it," He hesitated, "Essentially, it's a spell that turns wizards, or witches… into Squibs."

Harry wasn't sure he heard right, "Into Squibs?! But why is he in a coma, and how…what…who did this!?" Sebastian pulled up a chair next to Sirius's bed and motioned for Harry to sit.

"It didn't start out as a spell to take away magic. It was invented by Healers that were playing around with ways to safely put people under for surgery. They ended up with this spell, and unfortunately it got out, Dark Wizards tweaked it, and now here we are. Sirius is a wizard, his magic is a part of him, of who he is. Being cut off from it, threw his body into shock and caused his mind to retreat. I've seen this before in a Wizarding community in the Philippines. There was a Dark Witch that discovered this spell and used it with abandon on her enemies and their families."

Harry cut in, "A Dark Witch?"

Sebastian explained, "England isn't alone in its Dark Wizard infestations. There are Dark Wizards and Witches all over the world, the allure of power that you get from magic, is stronger than a Veela's. People are easily corrupted by it."

Harry nodded, and motioned for him to go on with his story, "I was there learning their medicinal practices, when we heard of people being found unconscious in their homes. They were brought in, and I was asked to help to try to revive these people. It was strange though, the children woke up from their comas in a matter of weeks. They were fine, but they could no longer use magic. The older they were though, the longer it took for them to wake up. And those over 50…well they died within a few days of waking. Living so long with magic in their bodies, they just couldn't survive without it." Sebastian paused, looking worried.

Harry was confused, "But Sirius is only 36! He'll be fine…right?!"

Sebastian shook his head, "His health was severely compromised in Azkaban. I don't know if his body can handle losing his magic on top of that."

Harry got up and started pacing, "But what about in the Philippines?! You guys found a way to reverse the spell, didn't you?!"

"Yes we did, but from our research we discovered that there are many ways to cut off a wizard's connection to their magic, and as such there are different canceling spells, using the wrong one could have killed the patients outright. Unfortunately, when their police force went to apprehend the witch responsible, she wasn't pulling any punches. They were using spells to contain her, but she was outright trying to kill them, they were forced to switch to lethal spells, and she was eventually killed. I'm sorry but, we need to know who did this first, and then we have to force them to perform the counter-curse."

Harry's eyes snapped onto him when he said the word we, he studied him. Looking at him now, he could see that he wasn't as perfect as Harry first thought. There were bags under his eyes, and his pricy clothes were all rumpled as if he spent the night here with Sirius. Harry didn't like where his thoughts were taking him.

"Wait…who are you exactly? Where were you when all this happened? Why were you here before me? And why did you think Sirius would have mentioned you to me?"

Sebastian smiled at him in amusement, "I see you're putting two and two together. Sirius told me you were intelligent." Harry blushed at the compliment, "Sirius and I were at Grimmauld place when all of this happened. I heard him scream from the kitchen and when I ran out whoever did this was gone. Sirius and I were childhood friends, we parted ways when he went to Hogwarts and I ended up at Durmstrang."

'_Geez, this guy is getting less and less perfect by the second.' _Harry was thinking.

"I know what you're thinking but Durmstrang is a decent enough school, sure they take a liberal approach to the learning of what people call Dark Arts, but it isn't a factory that churns out Dark Wizards." Harry had the decency to look sheepish, "Sirius and I met back up after his graduation, then a few years later I was abroad, and…he was in Azkaban."

"Some friend! Where were you when he was thrown in jail?!"

"I told you, I was abroad, I wasn't exactly getting the Prophet. Wizarding communities aren't like the muggle world where you are connected by phones and television. They are very isolated and there was no way for me to know what was happening in England. Sirius actually found me when he escaped from prison. It was me he stayed with in the tropics, after your third year."

"What happened to 'isolated'? How did he find you?"

Sebastian chuckled, "He wrote me a letter, and simply followed the owl."

Harry threw up his hands, "I keep saying the man is a genius!"

Sebastian laughed at that, but he couldn't disagree.

"Okay, but how were you at Grimmauld Place, how-"

Sebastian interrupted, "Sirius told me all about the Order of the Phoenix, I know Grimmauld Place is the headquarters. But don't worry, he was always careful to sneak me in when the red-headed harridan wasn't around. It was quite fun actually, like being teenagers again."

"Sneak you in?...but why-?"

"Come now, Harry. I'm sure you figured it out already. Sirius and I are lovers." He said this calmly but Harry freaked out.

"BLEH! UGGGH! Lovers?! Why would say that?! What are you trying to do to me?! You couldn't just say you were his boyfriend!?"

Sebastian wasn't offended, far from it actually, he was holding back his laughter. He knew Harry was acting like any child would when they were reminded that adults had sex too.

"Well, I would have, but that term doesn't necessarily apply. We had a very messy break-up after school and that's what caused me to leave England. I see now that he was just trying to protect me when he ended things, the War was heating up, but there is still a lot of hurt there. We still need to figure things out, so we are just enjoying a physical relationship-"

He barely finished that sentence before Harry started groaning piteously, "Excuse me," he moaned, "I have to run head first into that wall, if God is merciful it will knock me out, and I won't remember this conservation."

Sebastian couldn't help it, he was howling with laughter. He wiped away a tear and said between chuckles, "Honestly, you kids. You go at it like rabbits, but when adults to the same. You can't control your retching. Sirius has needs, just like-"

"LALALALALALA!" Harry plugged his ears and ran to the window, "Does this open!? I need to fling myself out of it!"

Sebastian grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around. He swallowed his mirth and said, "Okay, okay. I get it, I won't say the S-word anymore."

Harry couldn't contain his relief, "Thank you. That is all I ask! Now if you could Obliviate me that would be amazing!"

Sebastian would have laughed, but he had noticed something. He squeezed Harry's shoulders again, then he released him. Harry's time at Grimmauld Place had helped, but there was no hiding that Harry was severely underweight for his age, especially when he was touched and you could feel the bones that should have been covered with a healthy amount of fat.

Sebastian was suddenly all business, "Harry you are fifteen, correct? How much do you weigh?

Harry was puzzled by this sudden change in his demeanor but he went with it, "Uhhh…seven stones…why?"

"Because you should be at least nine…" Sebastian was studying him when he remembered something, "The muggles…Sirius told me you were raised by the most terrible muggles imaginable." Sebastian had dealt with abused children before, he kept his voice low and soothing, "Harry…tell me what they did to you?"

Harry refused to meet his eyes and that was all the confirmation he needed. "Don't worry, Harry. I'll take care of it."

There was something dangerous about that statement, Harry looked at him, "What do you mean? How?"

Before he could respond there was a knock at the door.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Dumbledore reclined into the chair in the waiting room, he was quite content. He had finally solved the Sirius problem. He found the spell in one of the more rare books he kept in his Headmaster's Quarters. The description was very vague, but the gist was that Sirius would fall into a coma. There was some kind of side effect that had to do with his magic, but the rest of the information was torn out of the book, by one of the previous owners.

But Dumbledore wasn't bothered. He had the counter-curse, so when his plans for Harry were complete, he would wake Sirius up and everyone would go about their lives, no harm done. Although it was sometimes necessary, Albus had no stomach for killing. Ever since he had to murder his love, Gellert, he heaved at the very thought of ending another life, that was why he settled on this to silence Sirius.

He was a bit worried about whoever was in the house though. Sirius was supposed to be alone, so that Albus manipulate the scene and make it look like he slipped and hit head. But he heard someone running down the hall, so he quickly made his escape.

'_Oh well,_' he thought. It wasn't surprising that Dumbledore was so blasé about the situation. There weren't many people in this world who would think ill of him, and there were even fewer who would think to accuse him, if they did.

He stood up after enough time had passed and went to collect his charge. The meeting that he had to get to was actually about assuming not only advocacy, but also temporary guardianship over Harry. He had been working tirelessly for weeks to get that stupid law amended, now it read that since as Headmaster he has multiple Heirs in his charge, he is also eligible to advocate for them. He also got rid of that right to choose nonsense, it took some arguments and thousands in bribes, but eventually his point that children weren't capable of soundly making such an important choice, got through.

Harry wasn't close to any other Heads of Houses, (Arthur wasn't an option since he wasn't the Head of an Ancient House), so that left Dumbledore as the only one who could advocate for him. And he would start by undoing everything that Sirius did. Reopening the Potter family businesses, never! Hiring a tutor to teach Harry about running his estate, canceled! Drawing up custody papers so that Harry could leave the Dursley's, over his dead body!

It's not that Dumbledore hated Harry or wanted him to suffer, it's just he had a World to save and he couldn't do that unless Harry did whatever he wanted him to do, without question. He needed Harry to be weak and unconfident. It was distasteful doing all the things he had done, to a child, but he was more than willing to sacrifice the one, to save the many.

That settled, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Sirius's hospital room. He knocked on the door, and waited, just in case Harry was crying and needed privacy.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Sebastian looked up at the knock, he turned back to Harry and said, "We'll have to talk later. You go on, and I'll watch over Sirius. The best thing you can do right now is try to figure out who would want to do this to him. I'll see you soon, Harry."

Sebastian led him to the door, but Harry went reluctantly. He didn't want to leave his godfather in this desolate room, but Sebastian was right, he had to figure out who would have done this. He said goodbye to them both, and left the room. He contemplated as he walked with Dumbledore to talk to the Healer (who basically confirmed what Sebastian said) and then to the Floo. '_Death Eaters couldn't have done this. They would have flat out killed him, then laid in wait for the other members to come through, so they could pick them off. But if it wasn't them, it was someone who had access to the house. No one in the Order would…'_ He followed that line of thought to the person standing next to him.

'_Would he really go that far to control me…?'_

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

When Harry stepped out of the Floo, he said his goodbyes and sped back to his room. The books could tell him what he needed to know. They kept changing to fit new ideas, and choices and events.

He shouted the password at the Fat Lady, and hustled to his room. It would have to say who did this to Sirius, Harry couldn't be fated to lose him, he just-

Harry opened the door of his room to find someone crouched at the foot of his bed; someone was rummaging through his trunk! He ran to stop them, what if they found the books!

He skidded to a stop in the middle of the room, "Her…Hermione…?"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Hermione saw Harry leave with McGonagall, and hurriedly finished her breakfast. This was her chance! When she was done, she tried to leave for the Gryffindor Tower but she was held up just outside the Great Hall, when someone grabbed her elbow.

She stifled her scream of frustration, and spun around to talk to Ginny. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Hey, Hermione, do you know where Harry went? I need to talk to him," Ginny said.

That got Hermione's attention, "What? Why? I thought you didn't like him."

Ginny looked at her like she was stupid, "Of course I like him! I've wanted to be with him since before we even met."

"Umm?...Huh?" Now Hermione truly felt stupid, because she could not understand what was going on here.

Ginny pulled her aside, and looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I like Harry, I really do, but…I grew up hearing that he was strong, and brave and heroic. And then I met him, and he was nothing like that! I mean he has done amazing things, he fought a basilisk for me. But…ugh! He's so…humble! He wasn't the Harry I read about, he's this meek little urchin!"

"When I was staying with Bill, Fleur would visit so I asked her for advice and she told me the best way to motivate a man was to emasculate him. Make him feel inadequate and he'll do anything you want." Ginny was looking pretty smug now, "And it worked! A few well-placed comments and he started training with Sirius, he's working harder, and he even started the study club! Fleur told me that all I have to do now is change gears, stroke his ego a bit, and voila! He's mine! Genius isn't it?!"

Hermione stared at her incredulously, "Ginny…that is…the stupidest thing… I have ever heard! Have you met Harry?! Haven't you heard the rumors about his relatives?! Do you really think he wants to be abused at home, and then be put down by his girlfriend! All you did was make him despise you!"

Ginny was pouting now, she thought over what Hermione said and dismissed it, "Hermione how many guys have you been with? One! Fleur has been with several! She's a Veela, she knows all about this stuff. Just watch, I'll have him eating out of my hands by next Tuesday! Oh, and you shouldn't talk to me like that, or I won't invite you to our wedding." She smirked at her, and then sashayed away.

Hermione took a moment to ponder if that girl was just love-sick, or out of her mind insane. Then she shook those thoughts away and continued to the Tower. She gave the password and went in. She was lucky, most of the Gryffindors were out enjoying their Sunday. She crept up to the fifth-year boys' dorm and let herself in. She crouched in front of Harry's trunk, and used a first year unlocking spell to open it.

The latch snapped open, and Hermione smirked. This is why Harry needed her, she was the smart one, she was the one that knew that the best way for him to protect his things was to use parseltongue when he said his spells. Spells made in parseltongue, have to be canceled in parseltongue. She was glad she hadn't told him that yet though, or snooping through his things would have been much harder.

She started rummaging through the trunk, but she couldn't find anything. She was about to give up when she thought, '_Maybe there are wards-'_ As soon as that thought crossed her mind she could feel them. They were difficult dismantle, she had to admit, but she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing. When the last one was down, she picked up the sack that suddenly appeared in the trunk. She opened it and saw…books? Three thick books, she glanced at their covers and read, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._

'_What the he-'_

"Her…Hermione…?" Harry said from right behind her. She dropped the books and leapt to her feet.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Hermione spun around to face him, and he cried "What. The. Hell?! What are you doing?!"

"I…I…I was just…I was worried…You've been…secretive…" Hermione could see Harry wasn't buying it, so she dropped the act, "You know what, forget it! I was snooping through your things because you been different lately! I was looking for a Poise potion, or maybe Wit-Sharpening, but all I found were those books! Why were you trying to hide them?! Who's the Half-Blood Prince?! And what does a stupid children story have to do with anything?!"

Harry couldn't believe this, "I…You…I don't…You're the one who owes me an explanation!"

Hermione glared at him, "Fine, you want an explanation, how this? When McGonagall came to my house and told me I was a witch, I was ecstatic! I finally knew why I was different, I would finally be among people who accepted me!" Harry could tell Hermione had been holding this in for a while, "But what do those vile, prejudiced witches and wizards do when they see my parents and I walking through Diagon Alley!? They back away from us like we are diseased, one of them even spit on me! My parents didn't notice, they were so entranced by the magic all around them but me…!"

"I made a choice right there and then. I would drag this backwards world into the 20th century whether it liked it or not! I would make sure that no one else would dare to spit on me or people like me again! So I made my parents buy every book I could get my hands on, and I studied up. I found out how the Wizarding government works and decided that I would be its first Muggleborn Minster for Magic. You can't deny that things need to be changed, you told me about Sirius's trial, whatever your mother did to protect you, saved the entire Wizarding World! But does anyone care?! No! They would give her killer eight years in jail and call that justice!"

"I knew though that I needed someone who would back me up and vouch for me. Pure-bloods run this world, so a pure-blood it would have to be. I had a book on Wizarding lines, so it was easy to happen upon the name, Neville Longbottom, he would be entering Hogwarts at the same time, and he was sure to not believe in the blood purity bile. Not when blood purists took his parents from him. Come on Harry, why did you think I was wasting time helping Neville find his filthy toad when we first met? But it was a good thing that I did because I was lucky enough to walk into the compartment of the Boy-Who-Lived! I told you that I read all about you!"

"Everything was going perfectly, until I tried to be friends with you and Ron. Unfortunately, I wasn't all that good at talking to people and I didn't realize I was pushing you guys away. When I did, I ran to that bathroom to cry, all I had to do was be your friend and I could have made life better for all muggleborns, but I couldn't even get that right! In comes the troll, and I'm ready to die a failure, but then…who should come to my rescue but you! The troll is defeated and the rest is history!"

Harry was horrified, he had been played by a champ.

"Don't look like that, Harry! At first you were a means to an end, but now…I truly consider you a friend, do you think I would have been running around with you, risking my life, if I didn't. It's just…things are really bad for us. Did you know that the government let Voldemort run around uncheck for years in the first War, until he started attacking 'blood-traitors', and wiping out there families. Muggleborns were being hunted down and killed! And no one cared! The muggles didn't know what was going on, and the wizards were happy for there to be less muggleborns running around, they thought Voldemort was doing them a favor!"

"I'm sorry Harry, but…being a part of the 'Golden Trio', is the best thing that could have happened. You'll defeat Voldemort, I'll run the government, and Ron will…well…he'll do whatever he does. People will put us on a pedestal that's even higher than Dumbledore's, we can really change this world for the better, Harry!" Harry's face was blank, "You understand…don't you?"

Harry could understand, this was the same girl who fought to free creatures that weren't even interested in freedom! Of course she would take up her own cause and try to make life better for muggleborns. Harry couldn't deny that he had thought of using his influence to change this corrupt world, but still… "I'm sorry, Hermione. I agree with pretty much everything you said but…you played me for FOUR YEARS! I can't trust you!"

Hermione huffed, Harry could be so difficult! "Harry, I'm not sure that you realized, but I'm not asking! But if that's how you want to be, fine! You won't remember any of this anyway."

Harry reached for his wand, but it was too late, the last thing he heard was, "OBLIVIATE!"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

Hermione quickly ran over to Harry. He was standing there, looking around, and blinking confusedly. She had to move quickly, before anyone else came back. She led an empty-headed Harry down to the common room, and sat him in a chair by the fire. "Harry, when you came back you decided to sit in front of the fire and relax for a while."

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes, I decided to…relax for a while…"

"And you are going to keep doing so for ten more minutes." Hermione waited until Harry repeated that back to her, then she ran upstairs to get those books, if he was hiding them then they had to be important. Hermione couldn't afford for there to secrets between them, secrets pulled people a part. Look at how he had been acting just in the last week, yelling and arguing with her. Those books might shine some light on Harry's new attitude. Hermione went back into Harry's room to grab the books, and use a spell to replicate them. It was a very handy charm that-

'_Wait, where did they go!?'_ The books were gone! How could that have happened?! They were alone and Harry didn't do any spells! This time, Hermione didn't stifle her scream of frustration.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! (If you have something nice or constructive to say, if you don't, then go away, I'm not interested.)


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Lord worth: I am of the opinion that as long as you have at least one real friend, then you are luckier than most.

Nookazaba: I know, right! I'm so terrible!

darkest magic: Well, one thing we know for sure is that Hermione is good at memory charms, she made her parents forget that she was ever born! Harry doesn't stand a chance against that, does he?

harryfan160889: Curse him I do! The meddlesome old fool! I had to put my favorite character into a coma because of him!

Zack: Trust me, I hate it too, but as we all know, things can't always go perfectly all the time. And thank you, I'm glad that someone agrees!

mwinter1: More is what you shall get.

RebeliousOne: Thank you! I'm happy to say that the Recording Quill was a completely random thought that popped into my head as I was writing that chapter.

Lupinesence: Thank you!

Guest: I completely understand, the reading the HP books are done a lot, and the Harry knowing the future thing is done a lot. But this idea popped into my head at work, and it started writing itself. I just had to go with it.

***Once again, I would like to thank all those who have read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! I just want to say that my chapters aren't planned, I sit down in front of the laptop and then my mind vomits words on to the screen. But! No matter how many times I twist and turn the plot around, there will always be a happy ending! It's not going to be one for those "and everyone dies," type things. Even though I have no idea how this story will end yet, I do know that much, and now so do you! Now let the story commence!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry jumped up at Hermione's scream. He wasn't in the common room, he was…in the Hospital Wing? He sat up in bed and Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him.

She tsked, "You made it a whole week without ending up in here. You were about to set a record!"

Harry started at her confused, "What...how-" he cut off when he finally noticed the pain in his head! Pomfrey shoved a potion into his hand, and she went to open the doors to the Hospital Wing. He was drinking when Hermione and Ron shoved their way into the room.

Harry tensed, was he in here because something went wrong with the oblivation?! Then why was Hermione here and not on her way to Azkaban!?

Hermione threw her arms around him, when she saw that he wasn't giving into the hug she said, "Harry, are you okay? They told me you hit your head pretty good, but Madam Pomfrey said-"

Harry cut her off, "Hit my head! Was that before or after you obliviated me?! How could you do that?! We were friends for four years and-"

"Mate?!" Ron said bewildered, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

Madam Pomfrey came over when she heard what Harry was saying. She performed some spells on him and said, "Harry, when you came back from Saint Mungo's you tripped coming out of the Floo and hit your head against the Headmaster's desk. You were knocked unconscious and I had to keep you under to check you over for a brain damage. Luckily it was just a mild concussion and the potion I just gave you should fix you up in no time. But everything else was most likely just a dream."

Harry looked at her incredulously, "It felt so real. Can you check me over to make sure?"

"Harry!" Hermione said crossly.

"What?! I'm concussed! Just humor me!" Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey did so, and shook her head at him, "You have not been obliviated. But if you are still not sure, tell me, were you seeing things from other people's point of view? When you are obliviated, there is a window where you are very suggestible and someone can make up what they want you to remember. But they can't implant their own point of view into your mind."

Harry thought back, and sheepishly remembered being Hermione, leaving the Great Hall and getting caught up by Ginny. He smiled winningly at Hermione, "I'm sorry. It just felt so real."

"Real?! How could it have felt real? How can you think for a second that I would attack you?"

"I don't know! Dream Hermione spun me a whole tale about having used me since the day we first met, so that she could ride my fame to become the first Muggleborn Minster for Magic. She wanted to make life better for all muggleborns."

Ron was looking pretty amused now, "Mate, how many eleven year olds do you know that are that diabolical!? Hermione the smartest, most fearsome person I have ever met but…come on!"

Hermione pinked at the compliment, "Eh…Um, Anyway, Ron is right. I was just a kid, I couldn't be that deceptive, and besides Ministers are a slave to public opinion and the Wizengamot. I can do much more for muggleborns in the DLME or by becoming Chief Witch."

Harry slumped back into bed, to say he was relieved was an understatement. He could deal with being manipulated by everyone else, but not Ron and Hermione. They had been through too much together. He had so much on his mind, that it's not surprising that his concussed mind would conjure up such a nightmare, being betrayed by his friends, and someone finding the books, were some of his worst fears.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "You think I would run around with you, risking my life, if I really didn't consider you my best friend."

Harry eyes widen, "That's what Dream Hermione said!" Harry threw his arm around Ron's shoulder and screamed, "We gotta get out of here before she attacks!"

Ron scooped him up bridal style and ran around the room with him. Hermione chased them screaming something but Harry and Ron were laughing too hard to hear her. Madam Pomfrey ran back in when she heard the commotion, and almost popped a blood vessel.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" she screamed.

Ron and Hermione skidded to a stop, and then three of them looked at each other, looked at Madam Pomfrey, then they starting howling. Harry laughed so hard, he was sure he cracked a rib. Hermione had tears running down her face, and Ron almost dropped Harry twice. Madam Pomfrey charged at them, so Ron deposited Harry into his bed, and he and Hermione fled the room amid shouts to never some back.

Madam Pomfrey was giving him the fiercest look of disapproval, but Harry couldn't stop laughing.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Dumbledore was annoyed, all that commotion with Harry bashing his head in, had made him late for his appointment. He opened the door to the Magical Children Advocacy Department, and walked over to the young man behind the desk.

The man looked up, and his eyes almost fell out if his head. The great Albus Dumbledore was standing right in front of him! "I…Hello sir!...What can I do for you?!"

"Hello, my boy. I would like to start the paperwork to assume guardianship, and advocacy, of Harold James Potter. I have an appointment with the Head of this Department." The Head, Marcy Waters, had agreed to help him fast track the paperwork through the proper channels.

The young man felt something niggling in his mind, '_Harold James Potter… didn't I just file paperwork for that name?_' The man disappeared into the file room behind him, and picked up the file he was staring at not twenty minutes ago. "I'm sorry, sir, but it seems that Harold Potter already has a guardian. He hasn't been declared unfit so there would be no point in you filling out the forms."

Dumbledore almost snapped at him, but he kept his tone jovial, "I'm sorry, but you are mistaken. His current guardian has fallen ill and as such I am here to step in for him until he recovers."

The man consulted the file, "You are speaking of Sirius Black of course. We are aware of his state, but it seems that before he had fallen ill, he appointed someone who would assume temporary guardianship in his absence. That person confirmed the appointment about a half an hour before you got here." The man kept chattering but Dumbledore wasn't listening anymore. Damn that Black! Even comatose he was getting in the way!

"What's this person's name?" Dumbledore said curtly.

"Um, I'm not allowed to give you that information."

Dumbledore was through wasting time; he peeked into the fool's mind and read the name 'Sebastian Dunham'. He abruptly turned and left. He was walking down the hall, pondering. Who was Sebastian Dunham? He knew the name of every person who graduated from Hogwarts during his time there, so how could he not recognize that one? Did this person not got to Hogwarts? And if they didn't, how did Sirius know them? What did all this mean for his plans? If something happens to another one of Harry's guardians then people will get suspicious. But there were lives at stake, the world was at stake, he couldn't afford for an unknown entity to come in and gum up the works.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

On a floor high above that awful man, Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt were in her office having a discussion.

"Hold on, Amelia, run all of this by me again," he said, shocked.

"Okay," Amelia started her tale over again, "At his hearing, Potter said that Malfoy and his ilk were servants of the House of Riddle, and as you know, if that is the case, if they are bound to serve a house that isn't a part of the Wizengamot, then they must be dismissed from the body," Kingsley nodded so she continued, "I went searching for this House but all I could find was a kid that was Head Boy in Hogwarts decades ago. I decided to stick with this lead and I found that during his time at Hogwarts the Chamber of Secrets was opened, _and_ that it was _him_ that accused Hagrid of being responsible! Complete hogwash of course, because Hagrid is _literally_ a gentle giant and he would have never hurt anyone. Not only that but the monster that they claimed he set on the girl was an acromantula! They kill by biting but there was no mark on the girl! It was clear that Hagrid wasn't responsible and that the authorities were clearly jumping at the chance to kick this half giant out of Hogwarts."

"So I was thinking that maybe it was this Riddle person that opened the Chamber and that he framed Hagrid, but how could he have done so? The legend say that he has to be an Heir of Slytherin, and the Slytherin line ended with a family called the Gaunts. But then I thought, what if this Tom Riddle was an illegitimate Heir of the Gaunt family? I started looking into that and I found that there was a girl named Merope Gaunt, a girl that ran away with a wealthy mundane named Tom Riddle!"

Kingsley couldn't believe this, Amelia went on "Apparently it was a huge scandal, it was all over the Little Hangleton town paper! Look!" She handed over the copy of the paper that she was able to find. It was good for her that mundanes felt the need to hang on to everything. She was able to find a copy of the original paper in one their libraries. Kingsley devoured the article.

Amelia continued, "Something must have happened because a year later, this article appears." She handed it over to him, "It says this Tom Riddle claimed that he was bewitched or hoodwinked, and that he forced to run away with that girl! The town scoffed at him, but of course we know better. What could this handsome, wealthy non-magical man, do against a desperate besotted witch? I couldn't find any other record of her, the girl Merope Gaunt, but months later a Tom Riddle ends up in an orphanage in 1926, and eleven years later he winds up at Hogwarts."

Kingsley's mind was blown, he wondered if Albus knew all of this! This information was gold, but Amelia was still talking so he tuned back in, "The story doesn't end there! Apparently five years later, when this Riddle was sixteen, the wealthy Tom Riddle and his parents were found dead in their home with no marks on them and Merope's older brother Morfin confessed to the crime."

Kingsley leaned forward in his chair, "So what we're thinking is that Merope forced Tom Riddle to be with her and eventually when he realized what happened, he abandoned her. Alone and pregnant, her child ends up in an orphanage and when this child grows up, and starts looking into his family he finds that his father was rich and living the high life, while he was stuck poor and in a children's home! But he's smart enough to cover his tracks, so after he kills them, he frames the Uncle. It's not like he's not in the habit of framing people, he did so with Hagrid! Amelia, you're a genius!"

Amelia could barely hold back her blush, there was a reason she called on Kingsley first when she learned all of this. They had been dancing around each other for months, ever since the Department Christmas party when she invited him back to hers for some firewhiskey. I'm sure that you can imagine what happened, but she was his boss, and them being in a relationship was inappropriate. She tried to forget about that night but Kingsley was smart, handsome, talented, and he wasn't like the other men in her department who kicked up a fuss about being ordered around by a woman.

She had been alone for so long, her fiancé, brother, and sister-in-law were all killed in the first War. She suddenly had a niece to raise, and she was rising quickly through the ranks at work. She was always too busy to think about men, and then Kingsley bulldozed his way into her head.

She must have lost herself in thought because Kingsley was suddenly in front of her, wondering why she wasn't answering, "Sorry, I was miles away. There's more that I have to tell you," she said excitedly.

"There's more?!"

"Yes, a lot more. I decided to check out Little Hangleton because it's where all of this started. But every time I went to check out the manor, I would remember I had something urgent I had to do and would apparate away. I must have done this three times, before I realized it was warded, and it was warded very well. There's no record of a wizard or witch living anywhere near that village, and all magicals have to register their address if they live in the mundane world so we know who to point the finger to if there is any magic done in the area. Someone is hiding out in that manor, and who else could it be but this Riddle Junior, holed up in the home that he felt should have been his."

Kingsley suddenly had a thought, "But …Amelia…You-Know-Who always claimed that _he_ was the Heir of Slytherin!" Kingsley knew he was back of course, but he didn't know any of this! If Voldemort and Tom Riddle were the same person than that meant…

Amelia saw that Kingsley had arrived to the same conclusion as her, "I know. This means that Potter might very well be right that Voldemort has returned, and that we know exactly where he is."

Kingsley sat down hard, they knew where he was! They for the first time had the upper hand! "Well, what are we going to do about it?!"

Amelia said, "Those wards are most likely connected to whoever is in that manor, and if it is Voldemort, then he'll know we are on to him. He'll feel us breaking through and he'll run, and we'll be back where we started. We can't squander this opportunity, but I don't know how we can go about it."

Kingsley could see the problem, how would they get a team of trustworthy Aurors into a manor warded to high heaven to defeat a man that the government was saying was dead. He could feel a headache coming on.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

When Harry was released, the first thing he did was what he meant to do before his head got acquainted with a desk. He went to check the books for Sirius's attacker but the pages were blank and had no words after the present. This wasn't too odd, this had happened many times before. Harry was just guessing but, he assumed it meant that the future was up in the air and there were too many paths to take and choices to make. The words would appear again when he settled on one.

He left the Tower and made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, he couldn't believe it was just this morning that he went to see Sirius. But at least he was sure of who did this to him, only Sebastian or Order members could have done this, and Harry was sure that it was Dumbledore. Anyone that could stand by and let a child be abused without lifting a finger, would have no problem with putting someone that was in his way, into a coma.

Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted him to die for the Wizarding world, and while Harry knew that he would survive, Dumbledore didn't! Dumbledore wanted to sacrifice him, and the Harry that he used to be would have gone right to the slaughter. Dumbledore was probably convinced that Harry needed to be weak, downtrodden and convinced that everyone's life was worth more than his, for him to stand in the way of the Killing Curse. Why he couldn't just be honest with him, Harry didn't know. What did Dumbledore think, that Harry would have run? That he would have let Voldemort wreak havoc on the World! It wasn't the dying part he had a problem with, he would die if it meant he could take the man that killed his parents with him.

It was the being manipulated into it that was the problem. It seemed that Dumbledore didn't want Harry to know he had to die until it was too late to do anything about it. This whole thing was obviously years in the making, so every time Dumbledore twinkled at him and said 'my boy', in the back of his mind he was planning his death, and that was just all kinds of screwed up. This was Harry's destiny, the prophecy said nothing about meddlesome old codgers! Kidnapping him as a baby, not giving him to his legal guardian, leaving him on a _doorstep,_ not doing anything when Mrs. Figg told him that he was abused (if she did, and if she didn't, what the hell was she there for?!). Dumbledore was rotten, he was foul to his core, and Harry would find a way to force him to release Sirius from his coma.

Harry was almost to his destination when a hand reached out from a dark alcove and pulled him in. Whoever it was slammed him against the wall and pressed their wand into his neck, Harry wasn't too concerned yet.

He had his wand pressed into their side but he almost dropped it when he heard, "How did you know?!"

"What?! Malfoy?! What are you talking about?!"

"How did you know about me?!" he hissed, "How did you know I was…"

"Was what?! I don't know what you're talking about! And get off me!" Harry shoved Malfoy away from him. He could see Malfoy's face and took note of the frantic look in his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Malfoy took a deep breath and forced out, "I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry for everything I've done over the years! So please, stop with the jokes! Stop acting like we're together! If my father finds out-!" He cut himself off, obviously not wanting to think about what would happen if his father found out.

Harry finally got it, "If your father finds out that your gay," he completed.

Malfoy flinched at hearing it put so bluntly, "Yes okay, so please! I won't bother you anymore, I promise…just stop… I'll lose everything."

Harry tried to fight it but he felt a sliver of pity, "Fine," he finally said, "You leave me and mine alone, and the jokes stop, I don't tell anyone, and we both go about our lives."

Malfoy looked confused, "That's it? That's all you want?"

"Yes it is, but if we don't get out of this alcove before someone sees us, then all the rumors will be confirmed anyway."

Malfoy leaped away from him, and quickly strode to the Great Hall without looking back. Harry straightened himself back up, and waited a while before following him in. There was still five hours left of what was shaping up to be one of the most horrible and baffling days of his life. Maybe if he kept his head down, then he could get through the next five hours intact. He walked into the Great Hall and saw Umbridge, standing on the stage, facing the school, she was in the middle of a speech.

"-And you will see this in the paper tomorrow morning, that I have been confirmed to the newly made positon of Hogwarts High Inquisitor." She gave a ghoulish- I mean, girlish laugh and sat down to no applause. Yep, definitely horrible and baffling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

***A/N: So there you have it! It was just a dream! And before anyone says anything, I have woken up from dreams before and thought it was real (I dreamt my cousin was attacking me, and woke up and tried to punch her in the face), and I have also been concussed (always wear a helmet!). So Harry's experience isn't too far-fetched.

But what is far-fetched is an eleven-year-old planning world domination! I said in my profile that I don't like bashing that doesn't make sense, and Dream Hermione does not make sense.

I was just messing with you, guys! It was cruel but I couldn't resist! I won't do it again…maybe…or I think I will…who knows! Just gonna have to stick around and find out!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

***A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed! I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! I've had to work every day for the last two weeks and I have problems with my wrists, so typing is painful after working all day (And I'm only 21!). But my schedule has returned to normal, and my pain is minimal. So I'm back!

As for the dream! Everything after '_would he really go that far to control me_' was a dream. I didn't mean to confuse anyone. What happened is that I had Harry obliviated in the common room and I thought maybe it would be better to save this Hermione for another story, but I didn't want to erase everything I wrote, so I thought a twist would be nice.

So I hope I have cleared things up and let the story begin!

!#$!#$!#$$!#$!#$!#$

The next morning Harry woke up, got ready for class and went down to the common room. There was a crowd of Gryffindors huddled around the message board. They made a path when they saw Harry coming, so he could see the notices. Harry didn't think she would make this play so soon, but it's not like he didn't know it was coming.

There were seven educational decrees on the board, most were about dress code and noise, but one detailed Umbridge's role as Inquisitor, and the other disbanded all clubs. Harry could hear angry grumbling around him.

"Not the study club-"

"I'm doing so much better in Charms-"

"What's the point of that-"

"I'm owling my parents-"

"That woman!"

Harry hid a smirk, this was exactly the response that Harry wanted. He really did mean it when he said he started this club to help everyone. He knew from the books that Fudge was so addled-minded that he thought the school was Dumbledore's rebellion headquarters, and that teenagers were his army. Honestly, that man shouldn't be in charge of a popsicle, let alone a magical nation. Harry also knew that any attempts to start the DA in secret would be met with harsh punishment by Umbridge, because every future in which he did so, ended up with them eventually being caught.

He didn't know what to do for a while, but with Voldemort out there and the future changing with every thought, the students _had_ to know how to defend themselves. The books changed all the time, but the one of the things that remained the same was Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. The bastard was obsessed with the place! He would lay siege and the students would be sitting ducks! Harry stayed up for a week at Grimmauld Place trying to think of a solution, when it finally came to him!

The club was a brilliant! Well, having to teach the Death Munchkins wasn't ideal, but this way the students could learn and he could piss Umbridge off at the same time. The plan was that if the club became popular, and Umbridge shut it down, then the whole school would make a fuss like it was no one's business! The student body, their parents, the teachers! Everyone would be all over her, wondering why someone that was there to bring the school back to its former excellence, was standing in the way of a club that was doing just that!

And while Umbridge and Fudge were suffering under the weight of suspicious scrutiny, with all eyes on them they would be sure to screw up too big for people to ignore. Fudge was a moron and Umbridge was a sadist, wizards and witches may like to keep their heads in the sand, but even they would get riled up if someone messed with their kids. He put away his thoughts and turned around to expectant faces. They immediately stopped talking to hear what Harry would say.

"I don't what's going on guys but I'll speak to Umbridge and see about getting the club back up and running."

Dean spoke up, "Not by yourself, mate. She hates you for some reason, she could say no out of spite."

People were nodding in agreement, "Well…how about I get some people from the Houses to come with me, like as representatives. To show her that the whole school wants the Club back," Harry queried.

Lavender suddenly said, "How about the Houses each circulate a petition, and get everyone to sign! So she'll know the House representatives speak for everyone!"

Everyone started at her in amazement, something came out of her mouth that wasn't in an article of _Teen Witch_. The poor girl was starting to look uncomfortable so Harry said, "That's a great idea, Lavender! I'll get started on that right now."

Hermione was sitting in one of the armchairs, she got up as Harry made to leave. She ran over to him and said, "Hey Harry, I'll help you put together a draft petition," she abruptly became hesitant, "…if you want me to."

Hermione was a smart girl, and she had been picking up on the fact that Harry was becoming annoyed with her always harping on him. Not that he liked it before, but it seemed like a part of him liked to be mothered, so he let it slide. That didn't seem to be the case anymore though, and ever since Harry told her that she needed to think for herself and be her own person, she had been trying to let him do the same.

Harry beamed, "Thanks! That would be great! I'll get some parchment, and we can work on it over breakfast."

Hermione smiled and followed him up to his dorm, she walked in and said, "Hey…where's Ron?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. He was gone when I woke up, his stomach probably didn't want to wait for us."

But when they entered the Great Hall, they saw that Ron was sitting at their usual spot gnawing on some sausage and perusing a textbook.

"Ehhh…Ron…what's going on?"

Ron looked up at him, "I'm studying, mate. I won't have time tonight, with Quidditch tryouts. Speaking of studying, what are we going to do about the club?!"

Harry and Hermione were still staring at him like he had grown an extra pair of ears.

"Ronald…you've never taken such an interest in studying before…" Hermione's words dropped off when Ron turned pink. Ron had been going to the study club every night but they thought it was just because Harry and Hermione were always there and he didn't want to be alone. Either way they were too wrapped up in tutoring or being tutored to pay him any mind.

Ron motioned for them to sit. When they did, he took a deep breath, lowered his voice and said, "I didn't…want to tell you guys... McGonagall wrote my parents over the summer and told them that I was in danger of failing my OWL year and being expelled if I didn't start taking school more seriously," Ron eyes were stuck on his plate, "My mom freaked out of course, and they told me that if I didn't bring up my grades, they would pull me out and home school me themselves. I've been sending my graded assignments back home to my dad, so that they can see that I'm doing better."

"That's why we gotta get Umbridge to let us form the club again!" Ron said insistently, "Doing homework is so much easier now that I can get help to rea-…help to study."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, they caught that slip, "Ronald…were you going to say help to read…?"

Ron's face closed up and he suddenly became focused on his breakfast, "Mate," Harry said softly, "We're your friends, we just want to help."

Ron looked like he was going to respond, but at that moment a group of Ravenclaws descended on Harry to urge him to speak to Umbridge and get the club back. When Harry turned back to Ron, he could see that the moment was gone and that he would have to try to get Ron to open up another time.

Harry and Hermione scarfed down a quick breakfast and then got to work on the petition, they had cobbled together a quick draft when their Head of House strolled over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, "The headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast. And don't forget his fondness for Chocolate Globules."

Harry nodded, he wondered what Dumbledore wanted now. But before he wasted his time with him, he had a little something for Luna.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry left the final draft of the petition in Hermione's capable hands and made the trip to Dumbledore's office. He pushed the door open to see Dumbledore gazing at the person in front of him, with his disappointed look going full force. Said person didn't seem too concerned though, because they turned to Harry with an amused smile on their face.

"Se…Sebastian?!" Harry gawped.

"Hello again, Harry," Sebastian said pleasantly.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

"So you have already met," It was a statement, although he said it like a question.

"Yes, we have. Now it was lovely chatting, but we must get on. Harry and I have much to discuss," Sebastian said smoothly but shortly. Dumbledore looked stunned by the sudden dismissal.

'_The old man has had people kissing his butt for too long,'_ Harry thought, fighting a smirk.

"Oh yes, of course," Dumbledore recovered, "You are welcome to use my office, and I'll leave and give you some privacy."

Sebastian said nothing, he just looked up at all the nosy paintings staring down at him, then he cocked an eyebrow at Albus.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the insinuation (true or not), then waved a hand at them agitatedly and tried to say cheerily, "Please, wander the grounds to your hearts content, but your business must be concluded within half an hour, Harry has classes to attend."

Sebastian got up, put a hand on Harry shoulder and led him out of the room, when they were a safe distance away from headmaster's office Harry burst out, "What happened?! Is it Sirius?! I only saw him yesterday!"

"No! No, it's not Sirius! His condition is unchanged. No I'm here because there is more we need to talk about." Harry cocked his head at him, confused. "Before…before Sirius was attacked…he appointed me…to be your advocate and temporary guardian in his place, if something were to happen to him."

"What?! But…but I don't-"

"You don't know me," Sebastian finished for him. Harry jerked his head in agreement. Sebastian sighed, "I know. I know this is strange for you, but I care for Sirius and Sirius cares for you. As such, I care for you and I will do whatever it takes to see to your well-being. I'm taking a position at Saint Mungos and renting a flat near Grimmauld Place in Magical London. There are things that Sirius set in motion that I plan on continuing. Lessons in advanced dueling and estate management, things like that. I won't get into all of it now because you have to head to class, but I want you to know that I am taking this very seriously and that you are my first priority."

Sebastian said this with complete sincerity, looking Harry in the eye, well up until Harry got embarrassed and looked away, "Um…okay…thanks."

Sebastian's lips quirked up into a smile, "I have one of those ingenious mirrors that Sirius and his friends made, so if you need me just use that to contact me."

Harry nodded with his eyes on his feet, so he was too late to escape before Sebastian was on him. Sebastian had scooped him up into a hug and let go so fast that Harry had barely gotten out his "OI!" before it was over.

Sebastian let out a musical laugh at Harry's flustered face and threw over his shoulder as he walked away, "I'm off to see a Madam Pomfrey about your new diet. I'll see you on Saturday for your medical check-up."

Harry sputtered in surprise, the leggy old git didn't waste any time, he had only been Harry's guardian for less than 48 hours.

Irate for no good reason, Harry was stomping his way back to his first class when he saw Ginny a few feet ahead of him, chatting with some girls.

Harry thought back to his concussion-induced dream, if Dream Ginny's intentions weren't real, then why did the real Ginny dislike him?

Harry steeled himself and walked over to the group, "Excuse me, Ginny can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ginny looked him up and down, considering, then she broke away from her friends and followed Harry to a quieter spot in the hallway.

Harry spun on her and said, "Ginny, what's up?! Why have you been acting so weird lately, and treating me like dung you scrapped off your shoes?! I thought we were friends?!"

Ginny reeled back, she wasn't expecting Harry to be so blunt about it.

"Well…since you asked…" Ginny looked around to make sure no one was listening in, then she looked him in the eye, "You're just so…so infuriating! For years you have walked around with that 'woe is me' poor, little famous rich boy routine! I mean honestly, sporting oversized rags when the whole world knows that the Potters were loaded, and you could have done something about it anytime! It took an escaped criminal to buy you a new wardrobe! "

"But-"

"Scuttling away from the spotlight like a cockroach! Your famous, Harry! People actually care when you speak! They lean in to listen! Do you know what kind of influence you have?! The positive things that you can do with it?!"

"But I-"

"Refusing to take the credit for anything you have done! 'I got lucky' or "I had help," Ginny's voice had taken on mocking tone, "You fought a basilisk and lived to tell the tale! You went up against dementors, dragons, and Dark Lords! But will you admit it?! No! Not without down-playing your role so much, you might have well have not been there!"

"Just-"

"You don't appreciate not a whit of what you have! And I'm not talking about money! I'm talking about power! Power to…to change! To change our world for the better! Power I would give anything for! The power to make our world a better place for people like my parents, for Luna, for Hermione! Anything! And you have that power and YOU DON'T CARE!" Ginny's chest was heaving, it seemed she had been holding that in for a long time. "So…there's your answer… I know that things have been rough for you Harry, but wake up! Life is hard for everyone, the only difference is that you can do something about it, even if it's not much, you can still do something! The Wizarding World wants to know what the Great Harry Potter has to say, so why don't you say something that matters." With that she stomped off, and left a deflated Harry in her wake.

Harry stumbled to his first class in shock, was Ginny right? Why had he worn those rags for so long, when he knew since he was eleven that he had money? Why did he feel this all-consuming need to never take credit for anything? Was he really so deep into his own angst that he didn't realize the kind of influence he had? He had let those foul cretins, or his relatives, tell him that he was worthless for so long that he started to believe it. Ginny was a bit harsh, but he did need that wake up call. His only thought so far has been to survive past the last chapter of the books, but instead maybe he should be thinking about what he was going to do with his life, if he still had it after Voldemort was through with him.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry and Hermione were standing outside the Hufflepuff common room after dinner, ready to deliver a petition and discuss their plans for getting the study club back.

"Why couldn't we hand these out at dinner?" Harry whined for the fifth time.

Hermione gave him an exasperated look, "Because we can't pass these out under Umbridge's nose! We only want to pull out the petitions if your talk with her doesn't seem to going well. Now come on! We have two other Houses to see before curfew."

"But we can't get in! We have to wait for a Hufflepuff with the password," Harry said confused. But that didn't seem to be slowing her down, she walked to the portrait and said to Harry.

"Honestly Harry, why won't you read _Hogwarts, A History_?! We don't need the password."

Harry was looking at her like she was crazy, but she ignored him and turned to the portrait. "Parley," she said authoritatively. The man in the painting raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise said nothing.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter from the House of Gryffindor." The man inclined his head, and the portrait swung open to reveal the passage way into Hufflepuff House.

Harry hurried after Hermione and hissed, "What just happened?!

"'Parley' is the password that students can use to enter another House. It's not used much because many students don't know about it, and because people tend not to make friends with anyone outside of their House and act like the common rooms are sacred or something, and shouldn't be soiled by kids from other Houses."

"It's a good thing it's not used! Can you imagine anyone being able to tromp in and out?!"

"It's not like that, Harry. The password won't work after curfew, and everyone who uses it has to state their name and House, like I just did. So there would be no point in making trouble because the teachers would know it was you."

They were free to have their discussion because the hallway they were in was long and winding and they had yet to make their way out of it. '_It must be like a badger's hole,_' Harry thought in amazement.

He put his attention back to their conversation and said, "But couldn't someone just lie about who they were?"

"Not by using "Parley." That's why the House passwords are such a secret, because if you have a password you will be let in no matter who you are, hence the hullabaloo with Sirius in third year. A suspected mass murderer was able to stroll right in because Neville left the passwords lying around. But the 'parley' password is meant to keep us safe from other people just wandering in and causing mischief, so it can only be used by students, adults need permission from the Head of House, and if those students lie about who they are, even if they were Polyjuiced, they wouldn't be let in. The portraits are connected to Hogwarts, and Hogwarts can't be fooled."

Hermione fondly rubbed her hand against the passage wall, and Harry gifted her with his patented 'Have you gone mental look?' But then all of a sudden a warm breeze washed over them, when the air was still and dead before. Hermione gave him a smug look, and continued through the passage and out into the common room.

Creeped out, Harry practically ran after her. They stepped through into the common room and everything seemed to freeze. The common room itself was…cozy. That was the only way to describe it. The room was round and earthy like a Hobbit Hole. Almost everything was made of wood, and the doors and passage ways were all circular. There was a bright and airy feel due to the multitude of circular windows that surrounded them. The theme seemed to be yellow, black and green. The various shades of yellow and black were showcased by the walls and furniture, and the green could be seen by the dozens of plants that were all over the room.

But the wonder of the common room isn't what made time stop, it was the sudden intrusion of two Gryffindors into the Hufflepuff sanctuary. Don't get me wrong, Hufflepuffs were an easy-going lot, and they didn't mind visitors from other Houses, but usually those visitors were escorted in by a member of their House. They didn't just walk in without so much as a by your leave!

A fourth-year, Zachariah Smith, leaped out of the armchair he was reclining in and shouted, "OI! What do you think you're doing?! How did you get in here?!"

The sixth-year perfect, a tall weedy little waif that went by the name Karl Limpley, got out of his seat and said to Smith, "I'll handle this, Zachariah, thank you," he turned to them and gave them a harsh look, "What are you doing in here?" he said simply.

Harry stepped forward and cleared his throat, he made sure his voice would carry and stated, "We aren't here to cause trouble, we are here about the study club." The room perked up and all the hostile faces were replaced by interested ones. "There have already been students that have gone to Umbridge today about their clubs and groups, and she turned them down for being 'superfluous'. But we figured that if we made a united front before Umbridge then we'll have a better chance. We have drawn up a petition for your House members to sign if they want the club back, and we are hoping that you'll choose a representative for your House who'll come with me to speak to Umbridge on Wednesday. We'll make our case, show that the whole school supports the club, and hope that we can be back up and running within the week."

Hermione was silent during Harry's speech but she spoke up now, "We will be going to Ravenclaw and Slytherin, yes Slytherin!" The Hufflepuff were looking at her in disbelief at that, "At the end of the day, our studies are more important than any immature rivalries. As I was saying, we will be speaking to the other Houses and trying to get their support as well. The Great Hall was full to bursting every night, and I, for one, was thankful to have a place to study that wasn't as loud as the common rooms, and gave me chance to collaborate on my homework without Madam Pince breathing fire on me." There was a chuckle at that. "So we are both hoping that you will join us in getting our club back. If you will, have your chosen representative meet Harry at eight o' clock on Wednesday night outside of the Great Hall. Thank you."

She gave Karl the petition, and she and Harry turned to leave. The Hufflepuffs let them go without further comment, they were too busy sitting down to discuss what action they wanted to take.

Harry and Hermione went to Ravenclaw Tower and made their presentation without much fuss about their unannounced presence. The Ravenclaws knew that Harry and Luna were friends and that Hermione was brilliant, so figuring out the password wouldn't be difficult for her. They didn't listen in silence though, they asked loads of questions and wouldn't let them leave until they were answered to their satisfaction. Ravenclaws tended to stay under the radar, their studies and grades the most important to them. They didn't want to mar perfect records by getting under Umbridge's skin. They knew she was a Ministry stooge but since many of them had hopes of working for the Ministry one day, they didn't want to get on the bad side of the Minister's Undersecretary.

But even with all that being said, the club was a godsend to them. Harry's godfather had spared no expense and had gifted the club with the most high-end, top quality study materials. They had the best cauldrons, rare and expensive potion ingredients, top-of-the line, professional Herbology tents that had Professor Sprout salivating, and test study guides that students usually had to pay for themselves, because the library didn't supply them, and these guides weren't cheap. They were like kids in a book shop when they entered the Great Hall the night the study club opened. They waved the Gryffindors away and sat down to discuss the pros and cons of signing the petition and going to see Umbridge.

Hermione and Harry scurried away and began the trek down to the dungeons. Slytherin was the last House that they had to see. They had decided to go alone because Ron was watching the Quidditch tryouts, and because they didn't want to show up with a posse of Gryffindors and make it seem like an ambush. But this could still go very badly.

Hermione spoke softly, but her voice seemed to echo throughout the empty hallway, "Don't worry Harry, the portrait will keep a record of the fact that we were there. It has to when someone uses the parley password. Even if they murder us and dispose of our bodies, they most likely won't get away with it."

Harry stumbled, alarmed! He sputtered, "OH thanks Hermione! You made me feel loads better!" he said sarcastically. Hermione smiled at him but her lips were doing a nervous twitch.

They got to the portrait, said 'parley', gave their names and hesitantly step into the common room. It took about four seconds for the inhabitants of the common room to register who they were, before about twenty wands were pointed at them.

Harry threw up his hands to show that they were wandless, "Woah woah woah! We come in peace!" Not a single wand dipped. "We are here to talk about the study club. That's it." Now a few wands dipped. Harry gave his speech, and handed the petition to a first-year that was obviously befuddled by all the hostility.

"So that's the plan, and we'll leave and-"

"How did you get in here?!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"We used the parley password." Harry said simply. Some of them still looked nonplussed, but understanding dawned on a few faces.

"Why should we sign this?! Or do anything you just said, Potter?!" Theodore Nott hissed.

"Whatever you guys do is up to you. We made our case to the other Houses as well, and we hope that you'll all join us to give our request more weight, but if you don't want to, that's fine. So that's all we have to say. Good night."

Harry turned his back and them and strolled out the passage with Hermione. He acted all confident but he was sure they weren't going to make it out of their without being cursed at least twenty-six times.

When the portrait closed behind them they let out a relieved breath, "See! We have all of our limbs and we weren't even maimed!" Hermione exclaimed.

They fell into a fit of giggles. They were feeling pretty proud of themselves when a thundercloud of rage and pitiful bitterness rounded the corner at lightning speed. Never one to miss an opportunity to take the slimy bastard down, Harry quickly took his wand and turned on the Recording Quill. He had a few of them and he kept one on him at all times.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Snape bellowed, "HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE?!"

"H-How d-did you kno-?" Hermione stammered. She was completely taken aback by Snape's fury.

"HA! You didn't think anyone would find out did you, Potter?! Thought you could just traipse in, cause a ruckus and make your escape! STUPID BOY! All these paintings report to me! Just like the filthy excuse for a man that spawned you! No doubt you set up some asinine prank! But I caught you! I'll have you expelled before you can say Pumpkin Juice!" Snape looked like he was about to wet himself with glee, "Now how did you get the password?!"

Harry forced a smile on to his face and said happily, "We didn't, Sir. We used the parley password." He couldn't hold back his smirk when he saw wind go out of Snape's sails.

He knew how 'parley' worked, not even Potter would be foolish enough to try anything when there was a record of his coming and going.

Frustrated, he spun on Hermione, "You insufferable little know-it-all! Why am I surprised that you have managed to ferret out more information that you have no business with?! Now what you were doing in there?!"

"We were just checking it out. We wanted to know what the other House common rooms looked like," Harry gave him a beatific smile, but Snape actually snarled at him. Snarled!

"You! You little-! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Snape screamed, showering them in spittle

Harry and Hermione didn't waste time in doing just that, and Snape shouted the password at the portrait and stormed into the common room, to question his Slytherins.

But, surprisingly, he got nowhere with them. His House just have him bland, non-committal answers, and he left in a mood that was even more foul than normal. But the Slytherins were unrepentant, they still needed time to decide what part, if any, they would play in trying to get the study club back. And if their Head of House knew about the petition or any of it, he would make it his mission to stand in their way. They had already been yelled at numerous times because they dared to go to club meetings and participate. One fourth-year Slytherin had even sat down to listen to one of the Potions tutorials, and Snape had given her detention for two weeks, and he never gave them detention! He was usually always on their side, but when it came to Harry Potter he just couldn't seem to think clearly. At first they thought it was funny but now…now it's just kind of sad.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!

Harry cornered Ron the next day during their free period. Ron had been avoiding him and the topic of his studying difficulties, since his slip.

"Ron! Come on! I'm your best mate!" Ron stubbornly refused to look him in the face. Harry sighed, "Is it dyslexia?" he said softly, "Because it's okay, I've heard if it before, Dudley has it too. I-"

"Wait," Ron said in surprise, "Is it what? What did you just say?"

"Dyslexia," Harry repeated, "You said 'help to read'. I mean, I know that you can read, so if you're having trouble-"

Ron interrupted again, "Dislexia?...Your cousin has it? What does he have exactly?"

Harry was bit baffled by the urgency in Ron's voice but he explained, "Ugh…all I know is that it makes reading difficult for him. I heard him say once that the letters dance and change around and sometimes the words crowd together…So yeah, you didn't have to hide it from me. You know I would never have made fun of you."

"Mate, I never heard that word before in my life."

"Oh…" Harry said shocked, did wizards have another name for it? "Well what did the doc-, I mean what did the Healer say about it?"

Ron eyes got all shifty again. "Ron, you did tell a Healer didn't you?! Or your parents?!"

Ron gave him a defiant look, but Harry wasn't having any of it. "Right then, I'll talk to Sebastian and get you an appointment." Ron and Hermione knew all about Sebastian of course. He told them everything about what happen with Sirius, except his suspicions about who was responsible.

"What?! But-" Ron cried.

"No buts! You have to see someone about this, at least so they can properly explains things to you. Besides, what if there is a potion or something that can help you?"

All of Ron's arguments dried up at that. He, reluctantly, nodded and followed Harry up to their dorm to mirror-call Sebastian.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was a bit jittery the next day. The words had appeared again before his chat with Ron, but when he climbed into bed last night to do a little skimming, they were gone again! It was blank more often than not nowadays, things must be changing and happening too fast for even the future to catch up.

Today was the day that they would speak to Umbridge and Harry still hadn't heard from the other Houses. But there was nothing that he could do but what he was doing right now, standing outside of the Great Hall waiting for the others to arrive. There was still five minutes to go but he was antsy.

Until…yes! Karl Limpley appeared at the end of the hallway and strode over to him. '_One down, two to go!'_ Harry thought relieved. Dean was right when he said that if Harry went alone he would probably be laughed out of the office. He would need back-up, and witnesses. Karl's face was as sour as ever, and he said nothing to Harry, just stood next to him and waited. Harry couldn't blame him for being angry all the time, he was teased mercilessly about his last name. Insinuating that he was limp, floppy, flaccid…well you get the idea.

The silence was beginning to get awkward when a tall, burly fellow made his arrival. Harry had never spoken to him, but he had seen him around the castle sporting the infamous green and sliver. He was pretty sure that he was a seventh-year. The newcomer had brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. He was handsome in a bland way, his looks were pleasing to the eyes, but they wouldn't make you stop and do a double take.

He gave them both a surprisingly friendly smile and introduced himself as Dorian Gamp.

'_Wait, Gamp?!'_ Harry had seen the surname on the Black family tree, he wondered if there was any relation, and in a fit of insanity, he decided to voice that thought out loud.

"Why, yes," Dorian said kindly, "My great-great-grandmother married Sirius Black the second, who, I believe, is your godfather's direct ancestor and namesake." Harry looked at him in astonishment, "There's no need to look so surprised. All pure-bloods learn their family tree, before they even learn the alphabet, it's so we know exactly who to bump off to get the Head of House title."

Harry lurched away from him, and Dorian laughed out loud, "Come now, I was only joking! Not all Slytherins are evil!"

Harry chuckled back weakly, but still took a few careful steps away from him. Harry almost cried in relief when Luna rounded the corner and skipped over to them.

He greeted her warmly and they set off to Umbridge's office. They didn't have to make an appointment because she kept saying dribble about 'being here to help' and that they could come and speak to her anytime.

When they made it to her office, Harry knocked and they all waited in silence. She opened the door and a flicker of surprise flashed across her face at seeing them all together. She quickly smoothed her face and invited them in. She waved for them to sit and poured them all tea without asking if they wanted any. Harry didn't even look at the cup placed in front of him, and thankfully neither did the others. Harry wouldn't drink anything that that woman gave him, even if all she put in it was sugar.

She sat down and they went to business, Harry explained why they were there, why Gryffindor House wanted the club back, and gave her the list of signatures. The others did the same, speaking for their House and handing over their petitions.

Umbridge listened without comment, but she didn't bother to glance at the papers in front of her. When Karl finished saying his piece, they stopped and waited for her response.

Umbridge gave them another one of her patronizing smiles and said, "Now I must commend you on your organization, and well thought out arguments. I'm impressed you were able to get all of these signatures so quickly. I don't believe you said, but who was the leader behind these petitions? Hmm?"

They all gazed back her silently, they knew what she was trying to do and they weren't going to let her punish Harry for fighting to get the club back.

Her face tightened when she realized they wouldn't speak, but she kept her voice pleasant, "Well, while I am ecstatic that you all enjoyed this little club, I'm afraid I cannot give permission for it to be reinstated. It would be incredibly irresponsible for me to do so, with students reading books that are not Ministry approved, being tutored in an unstructured and frankly, dangerous environment, and being taught inappropriate spells! No, I'm afraid I had to put a stop to it for your own safety. As children you can't be expected to understand this, but people older and wiser than you are charged with looking after your welfare, even if it upsets you in the process. Now, students have excelled at Hogwarts for centuries before this 'study' club and they will continue to do so. There is a perfectly good library at your disposal, I suggest you start utilizing it." She gave them what was supposed to pass for a sweet smile, even though the faces looking back at her were nowhere near kind. "Good night, children."

They stood up to leave, and Harry summoned the petitions to him, Umbridge let out a shriek, and demanded them back, but it was too late, Harry had already performed the spell that Hermione had taught him in case things didn't go in their favor. Every name on the petitions disappeared. He wasn't going to risk the chance of Umbridge harassing the people who signed their names.

Umbridge gave him such a look of fury that a lesser man would have high-tailed it out of there, but Harry just smiled at her, "Oh! I'm so sorry professor! I thought that you wouldn't need this now that you denied reinstating the club."

The pretense was gone, "Back to your dorms! All of you! Immediately!" she screeched.

They left her office, but before they went their separate ways, Dorian clapped him on the back and said, "Well done, Potter! You clearly have some Slytherin in you!"

It was meant to be a compliment, so Harry said, "Uhh…Thanks…"

Even Karl was looking at him, as if seeing him in a new light. They both said goodbye, and left for their Houses.

"I have to go as well, Harry. The Ravenclaws have to hear about Umbridge's rejection so that we can decide what to do next."

She placed a feather-light kiss on his cheek and floated away.

!#$!$#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

It was Saturday morning, the week had gone quickly after Umbridge refused to let them reform the club, but even though he wanted to be sick at the smug smirk that constantly adorned Umbridge's face of late, he wasn't too worried because things were still going to plan. The Owlery looked practically deserted according to Luna. Which meant that the students had to be contacting their parents, Fudge cared about nothing but his approval rating, if the parents freaked out about Umbridge he would fall all over himself to appease them.

Harry and Ron were walking over to the Headmaster's office to use his Floo for their appointments at Saint Mungos. Ron was a bundle of nerves, five times he had gotten this look over his face like he was going to run, but he seemed to pluck up some Gryffindor courage every time. Dumbledore wasn't there when they arrived, only McGonagall was. Sebastian had told him that Dumbledore had made a huge stink when Sebastian told him that Harry would be coming to Saint Mungos for a check-up. He kept going on about Madam Pomfrey being perfectly capable of doing the check-up herself. But seeing as it was his right as a guardian to choose the Healer who would be in charge of his ward, Dumbledore could do nothing to stop him.

Harry could see the urge to flee settle on Ron's again as McGonagall grabbed a fistful of Floo powder, but he squashed it.

They piled into the enlarged fireplace, and for some reason McGonagall followed in after them. She saw their questioning looks and said, "You are both minors, a professor must escort you if you are leaving school grounds without a parent, or guardian."

They accepted that explanation, and whirled away when she called "Saint Mungos!"

They stepped out, or staggered out in Harry's case, and McGonagall briskly strode off leaving them to follow. "I am told you will be seen by the same Healer, and both your check-ups will be in Examination Room Six. As the Healer in question is Mr. Potter's guardian, and Mr. Weasley's parents are already here, I will be leaving you in their hands and returning to Hogwarts."

"My parents are here!?" Ron squeaked.

McGonagall gave him a severe look, "Of course they are! You cannot see a Healer without their permission! And they weren't likely to let you go alone."

Ron looked wretched, so Harry gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

When they reached the exam room, McGonagall waved them inside, and gave them a supportive smile as the door closed on her.

Sebastian and Ron's parents were already in the room, Molly leaped up and squeezed Ron into her bosom. Healer Dunham refused to tell her what was wrong with her baby, he said that he preferred to have all the information first.

Sebastian stood up and said, "Now we may begin. Harry, I will be examining Mr. Weasley first."

"You can call me, Ron," His friend interjected after he escaped Molly's death grip.

"Ron it is," Sebastian smiled, "Harry you may stay with Ron's permission, but if not, there is a canteen around the corner. I have already ordered some breakfast for you, so just tell them your name and they'll give it to you."

Harry nodded gratefully, he was starved, but Ron said, "Oh, Harry can stay, I"

"No," Shockingly this refusal came from Arthur, "Personal things may be revealed, it's better that Ron gets the chance to decide what he wants to share."

Harry nodded awkwardly and left to eat that promised breakfast. The nerves returned full force when Harry left the room. Ron looked around, the room was small. There was an examination table, a few chairs, and a desk squeezed into this light blue room.

Sebastian motioned for him to sit down on the examination table. When Ron did so, Sebastian said, "Now why don't you tell me what has brought you here today?"

"Harry Potter." Ron said crossly, his mother almost smacked him over the head for not taking this seriously.

"Yes," Sebastian said, holding back his laughter, "Well, other than him."

Ron described his symptoms, how when he was reading the words seemed to bunch together or blend into one.

"I see, and how long has this been happening?" Sebastian said kindly.

"For…" Ron hesitated, knowing that his parents wouldn't take this well, "For as long as I can remember…"

His parents gave him twin looks of shock. For as long as he could remember?! Why didn't Ron say anything?!

Molly echoed this thought out loud, "Why didn't you say anything, Ron?!"

"I…At first I thought that everyone read that way, but when I realized that wasn't normal…there were…I never heard of anyone reading like me…I was scared…Scared that something was really wrong with me…and that if it was…we…couldn't afford…"

Arthur almost collapsed at those words, that Ron would rather suffer than…tell them…because of money?!

"Ron, it's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know what was happening to you, I would be scared too." Sebastian voice was gentle, "I'm going to run a few diagnostic spells now, so just lay back and take deep breaths."

Ron complied and Sebastian got to work. Arthur and Molly were watching the Healer like hawks, so they grew concerned when it seemed like he was performing the same spell three times.

Sebastian kept his face blank, but he had just performed that spell three times, it was a spell that essentially performed an x-ray, and allowed the castor to see into a person's body. After the fourth time, he turned and pulled a notepad and quill out of his desk.

"What is it?! What's going on?" Arthur said, getting worried. But Sebastian ignored him, and did a spell that made the quill take notes on its own. He did several more spells, and Molly resisted the urge to shake answers out of him.

When he finished casting spells, he took his wand and tapped a small white orb that was floating just above his desk. A mediwitch came running in, not two minutes later, startling the Weasleys.

Sebastian started barking orders, "I want this script filled within three days, and no later! I want these people contacted and these items ordered! Now, thank you!"

The mediwitch was staring at the notes in disbelief, but snapped to attention and scurried away.

Arthur was a patient man, but he was close to snapping at this point, "What is going on?!" His voice was close to a shout.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, please sit and I will explain." Sebastian said calmly.

Ron's parents didn't move, so Sebastian sighed and continued, "Ron, there is a reason that you have never heard of dyslexia before, it's because it is incredibly rare for a wizard or witch to have it. That is because of their magic, the pure untouched magic that runs in their veins has extraordinary healing abilities, and as such, if they are born with dyslexia their magic will soon rid them of that. But your case is different, because I don't believe you were born with it, I think you developed it later. Tell me Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, did Ron contract any kind of virus or illness when he was younger?"

Arthur didn't know where this was going but he replied, "He came down with dragon pox when he was fifteen months. I'm afraid he got it from me, we decided to keep him home and nurse him ourselves," because they couldn't afford a Healer, went unsaid, "He got better though, so why are you asking us this?"

"Because he did not get better." They were staring at him like he was a loon, so he explained, "Are you aware of the fact that dragon pox is almost always fatal to children under three years old? Their bodies usually cannot handle the havoc that dragon pox wreaks. But the older you are the stronger your magic is, and it is better able to protect your body while the dragon pox runs its course. Now the fact that you did survive Ron, is a testament to your clearly high magical ability-"

"High magical ability?!" Molly interrupted, "We have never seen anything that would indicate that!"

"I'm not surprised, Mrs. Weasley, and I'll explain why," Sebastian turned back to Ron and said, "Ron, by all accounts, you should be dead."

Ron blanched, Arthur leaped out of the seat that he just sat in, and Molly let out a scream.

Sebastian kept going, "The dragon pox did severe damage to many of your organs. You heart, your kidneys, your lungs, your liver and…your brain, hence the dyslexia." If Ron wasn't already sitting he would have fell down. "The damage to your brain was very slight and not life-threatening which explains what I am going to tell you next. The damage to your organs, especially to your heart, was fatal but, and I never seen anything like this before, your magic stepped in and saved you! It has replaced the function of your organs, it is keeping your heart pumping, helping you digest your food, helping your remaining lung to compensate for the one that has collapsed," The blood was draining out of the Weasleys' faces so Sebastian didn't go any further than that, "That's why you seemed to be an average wizard, because so much of your magic is being used to keep you alive. The fact that you can use magic at all is astounding!"

"But even so, the logical thing for your magic to do was to put all of its energy into keeping you going and keeping you from feeling pain, which is why it did nothing about the dyslexia, because you can live just fine with it. Its like when you are cold and you feel pain in your fingers before anything else, that's because your body focuses on keeping the important parts of you warm, like your torso because it houses your heart, and it will sacrifice your fingers because it is not as important.

Arthur's head was spinning, "Wait, so his magic is keeping him alive and he is still able to perform spells. So what is the problem?"

"The problem is that his magic can't do this forever." Sebastian said gravely. Ron was stiff and slient on the exam table. His face was completely empty of emotion.

Arthur and Molly gave each other a fearful look, Molly gulped and whispered, "So what are our options?"

"You have two options. You can put him on an international donor list for a new heart, liver, lung, and kidney. But you must understand that Magical Britain doesn't have a donor list because the need isn't that great, but when we are talking about on an international scale, Ron could be on that list for decades before he gets the organs that he will need. Now, your second option is the one that I recommend, it is a potion, a potion that he will have to take four times a day but it will essentially rebuild his organs back from scratch. This treatment isn't well known or used very much, mostly because you don't see many young wizards with internal damage this extensive, it can't be used on people over a certain age, and because…it is very expensive."

"But!" Sebastian said before they lost hope, "I have already ordered a course of the potion and I will be covering the cost."

"Absolutely not!" Molly roared, "We will not take-"

"Mrs. Weasley!" Sebastian said sternly, "I am well aware of your financial state, and while I know I am over-stepping my bounds, Ron does not have the time it will take for him to get those transplants! He is Harry's best friend, I cannot sit by and do nothing! This potion _will _save his life!"  
Molly opened her mouth to refuse again, but Arthur put a hand on her arm, "We will pay you back, every Knut, with interest." Now wasn't the time for pride, he would have accepted money from Lucius Malfoy, if it would save his son.

Molly deflated, "You keep saying that he doesn't have time, what do you mean by that? How long does he have?"

Sebastian hesitated, "You must understand, that magic is in our bodies but it wasn't meant to be running our bodies. Even while it is keeping him alive, it is causing his body stress, wearing him out, and using a lot of energy. I wouldn't be surprised if he has taken to eating massive quantities of food to compensate, or refuel himself." Sebastian took a breath and said, "From what I know of magic and the human body…Ron most likely would…have died within a couple years at most…from a massive heart attack."

Molly Weasley fainted dead away.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

***So there you have it folks, a nice long chapter to apologize for the wait. Although I want to say that all I know of Dyslexia is what I have read online. I mean no offense to anyone, and I am not saying that what I wrote represents anyone. If I portrayed dyslexia incorrectly or offended anyone, it was not out of malice, and I apologize.

So Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or make any money, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry had just finished his breakfast when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was finally being summoned for his check-up. Harry brought back his empty tray, and then followed a Mediwitch back to the examination room. Sebastian wasn't there, so Harry grabbed a seat to wait.

After a few minutes, Sebastian came back into the room with an apologetic smile. "Sorry for making you wait, Harry. I was walking the Weasleys out."

"Out?!" Harry said worried, "They left?! Are they taking Ron back to school?"

"They are taking Ron back home."

"Home?! Why?! What happened?!"

Sebastian held up a hand, "Harry, I can't talk about Ron's check-up with you. As his father said, Ron will choose what to share with you."

Harry bit his lip to keep his protests in, and instead nodded.

Sebastian gave him an understanding look, and then became all business. "Okay, Harry, I'm going to ask you a few basic questions that I have to ask all new patients that have come from…difficult…homes. I know this is hard for you but I want you to know that everything will stay between us, and all I want to do is help you and keep you healthy."

Harry nervously indicated for Sebastian to begin his questioning. It wasn't that Harry didn't like talking about what he suffered at the Dursleys, it was just that no one had ever really…asked. A few sarcastic comments were enough to convey to his friends that things were bad, but they had never pressed him for details.

Sebastian began, he asked him about a typical day at the Dursleys, how much food he was given at each meal, the chores he had to do, the things that were said to him. He asked if he had ever been abused physically, how Dudley was treated compared to him, where he slept, what they bought for him, what were his punishments, how many times he was punished, and etc.

Harry didn't know when he started crying, but by the end of the questions he was full-blown balling. It was somehow ten times more terrible having to lay it all out like that.

Sebastian floated some tissues over to Harry, but otherwise kept his distance and just let Harry get it out. Some people liked to be held and comforted while they cried, but others got uncomfortable and clammed up to get you to let go of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out which group Harry was in. When Harry's tears stopped, Sebastian gave him a minute to wipe his face and then said, "You did fantastically Harry. I know how hard this must have been for you. Now I'm going to do some diagnostic spells, and then based on what we get, we will talk about treatment."

Harry got up on the examination table and laid back. Sebastian stepped up and began his spells.

It was a necessity in Sebastian's profession to be able to keep a straight face, but he could feel it cracking right now. "_This doesn't… make any sense?!' _Sebastian thought incredulously, "_How could this be?!... I- OH MY-'_

A Mediwizard burst into the room, before Harry could comment on the look of shock that had just flashed across Sebastian's previously still face.

"I'm…sorry, sir," he wheezed, out of breath from sprinting down the hall, "This check-up is illegal and-"

"What?!" Sebastian cried, "It's not illegal!"

The Mediwizard handed over a sheaf of papers that they didn't notice was in his hands. Sebastian read as two people stepped into the room. One was dressed in Auror robes and the other was…

"Professor Dumbledore?!" Harry sputtered in surprise.

Dumbledore gave him a serene smile, "Hello, Harry. I tried to warn Mr. Dunham about carrying out this check-up but in the end I was forced to use my recently reinstated role of Chief Warlock to put a stop to this."

"I am within my rights to give Harry a check-up as a licensed Healer and as his guardian! I-," Sebastian began heatedly.

"Ah," Dumbledore smoothly cut in, he was trying to hide it but Harry could see that he was loving this, "As his guardian you would be within your rights, but there is a little snafu with that. It's recorded that Sirius used the secretary of the Magical Children Advocacy Department as his sole witness to giving you guardianship over Harry in his place, but strangely, that woman seems to have disappeared and Sirius is now in a coma. Even stranger is the fact that none of Sirius's family or friends have ever heard of you, even though he apparently trusted you enough to give you guardianship of the person that was most precious to him. There is also the fact that not much is known about you except for the knowledge that you left for Durmstrang at twelve, and returned to England after graduation to eventually leave the country again shortly after that! I-"

"I can explain-!" Sebastian started, but Dumbledore interrupted him.

"I look forward to hearing that explanation alongside the rest of the Wizengamot. But until we can prove that there is nothing…underhanded…going on, we have a court order that you have no further contact with Harry. As such this appointment is over, and I will be taking Harry back to Hogwarts where he belongs."

"But-…but I-…" Sebastian should have taken Sirius's suspicions about Dumbledore more seriously, now Harry would be back under his thumb until Sebastian won, and he had to win, his trial. "Either way, I'm still a certified Healer. I recommend that Harry start seeing a Mind Healer immediately, and that he start taking-"

Albus ignored him, "As I said before, Madam Pomfrey is perfectly capable of seeing to Harry's well-being. I have no need of your prescriptions. Now come along, Harry."

Dumbledore strode out, expecting Harry to follow. Harry slowly got off the examination table, and walked towards the door. He threw a desperate look at Sebastian and received a hopeless one back. Harry had only known him a short time but he already trusted him more than he did most people. Besides if everything he said was made-up. Then the man needed lessons in lying. I mean, if you are going to lie, then you have to use a good lie that will be believed, not one that anybody could pick apart.

The Auror suddenly came alive and put a firm hand on Harry's arm. Gentle, but firm. "Let's go, Mr. Potter. This is for your own safety."

Harry let himself be led out, head spinning. He barely noticed when his Auror escort said, "Wait…Where's Shera?! The Auror that came with us?!"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

The Auror, Shera as her partner called her, was two floors above them, in the hospital room of Sirius Black. It was quite the coincidence that she and her partner were chosen to pick up Harry at Saint Mungos, but she couldn't let Harry identify her just yet. She didn't mean to lose control the way she did when she confronted him the day of Black's trial, but she snapped at hearing the concern that Potter had for him, for that murderer!

Shera, short for Scheherazade, gazed down at Sirius's still face. She shouldn't have been surprised that Sirius got off scot-free. He was still a pure-blood, and a Black, and the Black fortune was legendary, it wouldn't have been hard for him to bride the right people. But Blossom Fitzwater was known for her incorruptibly, that's why she was Madam Bones's right hand woman, despite her lack of…people skills. But Shera guessed that not even half-blood Blossom could do much in this case, they probably went over her head and freed him despite the evidence.

The wand in Shera's hand twitched at the very thought. She wanted to kill him, to end it all right now, and give her parents the justice that they deserved. She lifted her wand and pointed it at Sirius's face, 'Reducto' was right at the end of her tongue, but Harry suddenly popped in her head. She always imagined the day that she would meet Harry Potter, she was so eager to see him. To finally be with someone who understood! Someone who was a victim of Sirius Black as well! The children of the other victims were all muggles, and couldn't do much against Black, but Harry! Harry was a wizard and he had as much reason to hate that man as she did. But when she finally got her chance, he kept spouting nonsense about Black's innocence!

But…but he was probably just confused. Black most likely fed him some tripe and tricked him. No…she wouldn't get rid of Black yet, not before talking to Harry and setting him straight. Then they could do this together. They would get vengeance for their parents together.

She stepped away from the bed and sent a Patronus to her partner, telling him that some emergency came up and she had to leave. She gave Sirius one more hateful look, and then left the room.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

When Harry got back to Hogwarts, lunch was already underway. He escaped Dumbledore and went down to the Great Hall. Hermione waved him over as soon as she spotted him.

Her smiled wavered when she saw that Ron wasn't with him, "How did everything go, Harry?...Where's Ron?"

"Everything went fine for me." Harry wasn't ready to tell her about Dumbledore and his manipulations, "But Ron…all I know is that his parents took him home. I don't know for how long."

Hermione paled, "That…that can't be good, can it? Ron told us that he was in danger of expulsion, his parents wouldn't take him out of school if it wasn't serious!"

"Hermione calm down! We don't know anything yet! Maybe they just took him home for the weekend to talk about the fact that he kept all these things from them for so long. He might be back tomorrow."

Hermione took a deep breath, "You're right. Sorry, I just…I hope that he's okay."

Harry and Hermione didn't notice the three redheads that were listening intently to their every word. And although Harry was trying to be reassuring and optimistic, they couldn't help the uneasiness that they were feeling. Ginny, George, and Fred got up and left the table for the Owlery. They couldn't wait, they needed to know what was going on with their brother.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room the next afternoon when Ron finally made his appearance. His friends rushed him and pelted him with questions, while Hermione gave him a hug that was hard enough to squeeze out all of his stuffing.

He gave them a wan smile, "Uh guys…" The portrait hole opened again to reveal McGonagall, Ron's parents, two house elves, and…Sebastian!

Harry looked like he wanted to say something to him, but Sebastian gave him an imperceptible shake of the head. '_I guess that no-contact order was serious."_

Harry was disappointed but he gave Ron his full attention.

"I…I have to help pack up my things. I'm moving to another room. I'll…explain things after."

Despite what he said, his friends couldn't help themselves, and kept interrogating him. Some Gryffindors went to tell the twins and Ginny that Ron was there, and then Ron was being questioned on all sides. He ignored them though, and went up to his room to pack. It went very quickly with the help of the house elves, and they levitated his things down for him.

Molly turned to her other children, "You kids stay here while we get Ron set up and then-"

"No," George interrupted firmly, he could see that both of his parents' eyes were puffy from crying "He's our brother, we need to know what going on."

For the first time in her life, Molly was too tired to argue. McGonagall spoke up, "Well Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter, you will be staying here-"

This time Ron interrupted, "No, they come too. I want to tell them all at one time and…get it over with."

His parents and McGonagall looked like they wanted to argue. Molly especially wanted to argue, she was thankful that Harry pushed Ron to see a Healer, but she was still angry about he said to her before he left for school. She didn't get a chance to kick up a fuss though because Sebastian said, "If that's what you want, then it is your decision Ron."

They all tromped out with no more protest, and McGonagall led them up a flight of stairs and down a hallway that Harry never had reason to visit.

Minerva explained on the way, "Before Hogwarts was a school, it was a sanctuary for persecuted witches and wizards. When the school was formed, the founders put a clause in the charter that said the school must be open to those in need. As such we have private rooms set aside for that purpose."

McGonagall stopped in front of an archway that housed a…stone wall? "Pay attention to the order," she commanded. She tapped the stones in a certain pattern, and then they opened to reveal an entrance.

The group climbed into a common room and the house elves began to put Ron's things away. They were all standing in a small living room with a few couches, a bookshelf, and a fireplace shoved inside. The walls were a simple shade of cream, and there was a tiny kitchenette that shared the space. There were three doors to other rooms, Harry guessed that two were bedrooms, and one was a bathroom.

Sebastian motioned for everyone to sit so he could tell them about Ron's condition. As he recounted what he found out during Ron's check-up, he could see the blood drain out of the kids' faces, but they said nothing, they didn't want to interrupt.

"So as to why we are here," Sebastian continued, "The way that the potion, it's called Novam Vitam, works is by breaking down his damaged organs and starting from scratch to rebuild them. The…the problem comes from the fact that his body and his magic will see this as an attack, and will try to fight the potion, and stop it from doing what it needs to do. So some of the magic that has been keeping him going and stopping the pain will be drawn off and-"

George jumped up, "Won't that kill him?!" he shouted.

"There…there is a chance…a _small_ one! That he may not…survive."

Molly and Arthur were hearing this for the first time. After Molly fainted, Arthur bustled them out of the hospital so that they would have a chance to discuss things in the calm of their own home. Sebastian showed up on their doorstep the next morning, saying that Ron needed to start treatment right away, and that he had a choice of staying at home or at Hogwarts. Ron refused to stay home despite their protests, he kept saying that he refused to be expelled from Hogwarts for missing out on his year.

Molly clutched Ron to her bosom, and looked fearfully at Sebastian. Seeing her look, Sebastian hastened to explain, "I don't want you all to worry, I have no doubt that Ron will be just fine. For nearly his whole life, Ron's magic has been fighting to keep him alive, even though it will attack this 'threat' I am sure that it will still hold back enough magic to sustain him, it is not likely to sacrifice him. This will give the potion the time it needs to heal each organ. But…the magic will most likely think that the potion is trying to kill him, it will go after it with everything it can. It won't happen all at once but…you are going to get very sick, Ron. The pain and the affects that your magic was protecting you from will be felt. You are going to get bad, very bad, before you get better. But you will get better, I promise you."

Ron nodded but Arthur said, "Wait, you never said he would be in pain! I don't know about this anymore. We could at least try to look at other options! We-"

"Dad," Ron said, softly. His dad halted in his tracks, "Sebastian has told us many times…this is my only option. I can do this, I have to…All of this is my fault, I should have said something sooner but-"

"No, son, it's not your fault," his father whispered, "It's mine."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and Ron said, "I know I got dragon pox from you dad, but you couldn't have known-"

"It's more than that!" Arthur burst out, "I…It was going around at work! I knew that people were getting sick but I kept going in because…I had you and your brothers and Ginny was just a baby. I couldn't afford to miss work. I…I got sick with dragon pox and I brought it back home to my family! You almost died because of me! I almost…k-k-killed my…own s-son…" Arthur collapsed into sobs and Sebastian and Minerva scooped up Harry and Hermione and led them out of the room to give the Weasley family some privacy.

The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was made in silence. Hermione, her eyes filled with unshed tears, slipped her hand into Harry's for comfort. Harry, despite his breakdown yesterday, wasn't one to cry easily, so his eyes were dry but that didn't mean there wasn't a ball of worry forming in the pit of his stomach. Ron had to be okay…he just had to be.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

The weeks that followed were rough on Ron. He started on the potion the day after he moved into his new room, and at first, he was well enough to be on his own but now… It was a Wednesday morning in the first week of October. Harry and his friends were sat at the end of the Gryffindor table so that Ron would have room for his wheelchair. The battle that raged in his body was severely exhausting him and he couldn't walk or exert himself him for long without ending up out of breath and in danger of collapsing.

With his parents both working to pay back Sebastian, and Harry in Molly's case, Ron refused to let them move in to take care of him. Molly had gotten work at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, but she was prepared to quit to be with Ron. They fought about that for days, before Fred got fed up and contacted his older brothers, Bill and Charlie. Bill immediately took a leave of absence from work, and Charlie took the first portkey out of Romania. They were both living in Hogwarts now with Ron, helping him when he was too tired to move, waking him up in the middle of the night for his next dose. Since Ron was a minor, there had to be adults there to care for him when it was needed, since Madam Pomfrey couldn't give him round-the-clock attention, in came the red-headed cavalry.

At the moment, Bill and Charlie were down in Hogsmede having breakfast, they were adults so they could come and go as they pleased. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, and Ginny were all crowded around Ron, chatting about random things to keep Ron's mind off his illness. They were all munching on some breakfast, but Ron had enough in front of him to feed his entire family. But they knew now that it wasn't gluttony, he needed to eat more to keep his strength, and his magic's strength up, the only problem though was that he could barely keep anything down. In two weeks, he had lost so much weight that he was swimming in his hand-me-down clothes. Sebastian couldn't give him anything for the nausea because other potions reacted badly with the Novam Vitam. So he picked at his food, and consumed it slowly, taking a sip of water between bites, and letting his friends' words wash over him like they were doing now.

"So anyway," George continued his story, with his usual playful grin dancing on his face, "We found Lee's tarantula in Fred's underwear drawer! And Fred said-"

Harry was pulled away from the tale by a hand on his shoulder, he turned around in his seat to see Luna standing behind him with a copy of the Quibbler in her hand.

"Sorry, it took so long Harry. Father insisted on putting out his series on the mating habits of the Blibbering Humdinger first. Here you are, I thought you would like the first copy." She handed over the Quibbler and skipped back to her table.

Harry practically ripped apart the magazine looking for the article that he had asked Xen to write. When he found it, he made his friends huddle in closer so that he could read the article out loud to them. Seeing the Golden Group crowded round the Quibbler of all things was enough to get the rest of the Hall curious. Before breakfast was up, almost the entire student body couldn't look at Snape without giving him a smirk of satisfaction.

Snape didn't notice at first, he didn't pay much attention to the pubescent pukes he was forced to teach, but when he began his first class and didn't see cowed faces looking back at him, he began to get a little wary.

On his way to lunch, he seized a copy of the Quibbler out of a first year's hand, and shooed the angry runt away. He had seen students passing the rag around, and trying to hide it when he came near, he assumed this was the source of the disturbance. He was flipping through when a title caught his eyes, he hurried back to the page, and his eyes widened as he read.

!#$!#$!#$

**Severus Snape: A Potions…Teacher?**

My dear readers, I am sure that most of you have heard about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Indeed, many of you probably have children that are students of this hallowed institution.

I, too, have a child that is attending Hogwarts. When my little angel was born, I started making all of these plans for her, plans that I hoped would give her a great life and a bright future. Among those plans was her enrollment in one of the most premier magical schools in the world, the aforementioned Hogwarts.

I was willing to go against my paternal wishes and part with my only child for months at a time, in the name of her receiving an un-paralleled education. I imagined her sitting in interactive, informative classes that left her brain stuffed with information. I mean, for the money I was paying, my imaginings were expected to be reality, but it seems, at least in the case of one class, my imaginings were just that.

At great risk to themselves, an anonymous source was able to smuggle a Recording Quill to me, a Quill that he or she used to gather evidence of what really went on in Professor Snape's Potion Class.

This is just a tidbit of the transcript of days' worth of his classes:

Severus Snape: "The instructions are on the board. There will be no talking. If there is something that is unclear to you, then leave and do not come back! I have no time to waste on illiterate dunderheads!"

Severus Snape: "That's five points from Gryffindor for breathing too loudly!"

Severus Snape: "That's ten points from you for asking moronic questions! You stupid girl! It's counter-clockwise because I. Said. So!

Severus Snape: "I will gut you like a sniveling little pig, if you don't get out of my classroom immediately! After your daily trip to the Hospital Wing, you are to report back here too clean up your exploded potion! Well…GET OUT!"

And that, my readers, wasn't even the worst of it. You can't imagine the horror I felt, hearing the rude, threatening, and inappropriate things that this man said, no yelled! At these children! Even the thought of my precious Luna being bullied and berated from a grown man just because she asked a question, sends me into a towering rage.

Some might think that being an adult in a positon of authority gives you the right to do whatever you wish, but such is not the case. You have even more responsibility than most, you have the responsibility of carrying yourself in a manner that reflects your station, the responsibility of showing fairness and avoiding bias, a responsibility to the people under you, to treat them with respect and earn their respect in return. Anyone who cannot understand this should not teach children, no, they should not be within a hundred yards of children!

When I made those plans for my little girl, in no part of them did I include abusive, bullying, deplorable grown men, masquerading as educators!

!#$!#$#

The article went on to say more but Snape could no longer see through the red mist that descended across his eyes. He let out such a roar of rage that all the students that were within ten feet of him scurried away from him. He ripped the Quibbler into shreds and threw the confetti on the floor.

"Potter!" he hissed in fury. That…that…BOY! Had to be behind this!

Snape had been postponing the Occlumency lessons that he was supposed to be having with the boy. He enjoyed the thought of the Dark Lord tormenting the brat every minute of the day, even while he slept, but he would be keeping this Friday's appointment. When he got proof of Potter's involvement in that article, he would make him regret the day that he stepped foot into his potions class.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Cornelius Fudge wasn't having too great of a time either. He had given himself a big pat on the back when he had come up with the ideal of sending Dolores to Hogwarts to keep the school, and most importantly Dumbledore, in line. He had dozens of Educational Decrees that he and Dolores were eager to put into effect, Decrees that would ensure that Albus and the Potter brat wouldn't be able to destabilize the peace and stability that had endured in their World for over a decade! Peace that he had single-handedly worked to achieve!

But because of that damned 'study club'! Everything had gone to pieces! At first he and Dolores were receiving polite letters from parents asking for an explanation for why the clubs, particularly the study club, were disbanded. They had ignored them, of course, they didn't owe the rabble any explanations! But this turned out to be a big mistake.

You see, the reason why the smear campaign against Potter was so effective is because nearly 95% of the British Wizarding population subscribed to and read the Daily Prophet. Another thing that you may not know is that inside every newspaper was a small card with a few questions for readers to fill out and send back. Questions like "Do you feel like you have a voice in the government?" and "Are you satisfied with your elected Minister" or "Do you feel like your elected Minister works for your betterment?"

As you can imagine Fudge paid very close attention to the results of these polls every week. There was nothing, and I mean nothing, that Fudge cared more about than his approval rating. So when the parents of the students realized that they were being blatantly ignored, they got angry. And when they got angry, they gave very negative answers to the Daily Prophet weekly poll. And when they gave these negative answers, Fudge panicked! And when Fudge panicked, he Floo called Dolores Umbridge to harangue her for getting him into this mess! And after Dolores Umbridge was harangued, she reminded the Minister that to back track now would mean allowing the students to be trained in combat, which was the very thing that they were trying to avoid. And after Fudge was reminded of the fact that he was a blistering idiot, who had dug a grave for his own career, he did what he always did when he was in doubt. He called for Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah Lucius, my dear friend, wonderful to see you," Fudge intoned pompously, as Malfoy stepped onto his office.

Lucius inclined his head to him gracefully, and took the seat in front of the Minster.

"Now, let's get right to the point," Fudge began, "As you know, I created the role of High Inquisitor to address the falling standards at Hogwarts. I entrusted this job to Delores knowing she would be able to fulfill a nurturing role for the students, as well as be stern enough to do what needs to be done. She had already been showing great success through teaching our new expert-stamped, Ministry-approved Defense against the Dark Arts course, and she was gaining the trust and respect of most of the student body."

"But then came the issue of Potter's _study club_! Students were running amok unsupervised! Flinging dangerous spells at one another, and reading banned texts! It was complete pandemonium, and in her wisdom she shut the club down as soon as she was able, for the student's own safety! You would think parents would applaud us for trying to protect their children, but no! I have received howlers! ME, the Minister for Magic! Has received howlers! My approval rating has taken a nose dive! Lucius, my friend, I have asked you in today to seek your counsel. You have never steered me wrong before, so I ask, how can we salvage this situation?"

"You seek…my counsel…" Lucius repeated, "Minister…it might interest you to know that I am apprised of the situation. I don't know if you remember but my son and heir, Draco, is in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He contacted me immediately when it became clear he would not be allowed to practice magic in this 'expert-stamped, Ministry-approved Defense against the Dark Arts course.' That the first time he would perform the spells necessary for his OWLs were during the OWLs themselves!"

"I was shocked at the very idea! I couldn't believe that such nonsense could be true! To purposely set up my child, the heir of the Ancient House of Malfoy, to fail! To even think of doing such a thing is illegal!" Lucius pinned Fudge with his eyes at that. The moron gulped and shifted uncomfortably. "But when I contacted my close friends to see if their children were telling them such tales as well, they all confirmed that it was true!"

Lucius knew that Potter being kept untrained was a boon to his master, but he wouldn't stand for Draco to be caught up in that. He would kiss a muggle before he would let anyone hinder Draco's education! "And as for that study club. Draco, of course, has no reason to attend. I can afford to provide my son with the best tutors that money can buy, but while he may have no need of it, he has grudgingly told me that other members of his House have benefited from the extra help. Potter may be a talentless imbecile who could make a profession out of being a twit! (Someone was still sore about the hearing) But even a fool can have a good idea every now and then."

"I'm sorry, Minister, but I'm afraid that I must join my voice with the other irate parents that are clamoring in frustration. I will not allow my son to be given a sub-standard education. I expect the 'study club', such a stupid name, to be re-instated promptly. Potter is not to be in charge of any part of it though, that ghastly child can barely handle being in charge of himself! And Defense is to be taught _properly_! With magic! Or the Wizengamot will have to get involved."

Cornelius puffed up at the threat, but Lucius went on, "Minister, I say all of this with the utmost respect. This is the best and only way to get the public on your side again. I am a parent, I know. We all want to see Hogwarts take its place as the top school in the world once again, I have given handsomely to the WWRF over the years to carry out such goals." The WWRF, was the Wizarding World Revitalization Fund, it was also the charity that Lucius used to funnel bribes to Fudge. "Remember sir, I have never steered you wrong before."

Cornelius relaxed, Lucius wasn't threatening him. He had clearly just gotten a little passionate in defense of his son, Darius or something like that. He was obviously right; to back-track was the only way to appease the public, but Lucius didn't know of the danger that Dumbledore and Potter posed! The students couldn't be allowed to learn combative spells! What was he to do?! The fate of the Wizarding World rested in his hands!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

There you go! A nice, shiny new chapter for you guys! It was a bit of a filler, but fillers are the bridges to the good stuff!

Thanks for Reading! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. I get enjoyment out of this story, not money.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!##$!#$!#

Gustavia: Thank you for reading it!

David305: Thank you for the suggestions! I will definitely look into those options.

Potterphile: You are correct in assuming that I have never seen Dallas, I don't even know what it's about, but I also would have been angry if I waited months for the season premiere only to find out that I was tricked, and everything that happened wasn't even real. That's why I posted the next chapter right away, I didn't want my followers to be sitting there for weeks, agonizing over Dream Hermione. So, I did try to be kind to you guys. But anyway, it's not like I'm going to do it again. To mess with you guys once is playful teasing, to do it twice is just cruel.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

While Fudge and Lucius were having their meeting, Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts having a meeting of his own.

"Sirius's condition is still unchanged, but I'm confident that he will awaken soon," he told the Order of the Phoenix. Meetings were being held in his office for the time being, he told the Order it was because it was impolite of them to make use of Sirius's home while he wasn't there, but the real reason was that the first time he went back to Grimmauld Place after putting Sirius out of commission, he was reject by the wards and thrown back out of the Floo so hard that he fell wrong and broke his ankle. A quick healing charm took care of that, but nothing else he did seemed to work on the wards. Grimmauld Place was now closed to him.

"It's so terrible," Tonks said mournfully, "He went up against Death Eaters and Dementors and what gets him is a tumble down the stairs." The rest of the Order murmured in agreement.

"He may be down, my dear, but he will get back up," Dumbledore said sagely, with his second-best fake smile. "Now, why don't we get back to the reason this meeting was called. Arthur, you have an announcement?"

"Yes, thank you," Arthur said dully. His usual jolly mood had evaporated. He knew logically that Ron would be okay, but every time he looked at his youngest son sitting in a wheelchair, struggling to catch his breath, he was reminded of the fact that he put him there. "I have something for all of you. Sirius and I were working on this before his accident. I should have given it to you sooner but…with Ron…anyway here it is," He opened the box in front of him and sent the wristwatches flying to their new owners. "Sirius and I designed these watches based off the Weasley Family Clock, so that we would all know if another member was in immediate danger. It will look and function like a watch ninety-nine percent of the time, but if one of us needs help, the clock face will be replaced by that member's name and coordinates."

Everyone oohed and ahhed, clearly impressed. But Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I didn't know you both were working on this. It's a magnificent idea!" He said this like he was awe-struck, but inside he was annoyed. He didn't have a problem with the wristwatches, but them working on it behind his back was unacceptable. As the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, it was only appropriate that all ideas went through him first.

"We didn't know if we could get it to work the way we wanted it to, so we thought it would be better to not get anyone's hopes up. But uh…enjoy everyone, but I hope that we never need it."

Albus waited for him to sit, and then started discussing other business. Despite the loss of Headquarters, it was becoming more and more clear that getting rid of Sirius was the right thing to do. He clearly no longer respected Dumbledore's authority over the Order and over Harry. Now he just had to get rid of his mysterious new friend, Sebastian. He didn't take any joy in this you understand, but only he had the knowledge and skill necessary to lead the Wizarding World to a brighter future, he couldn't let anyone get in the way. He didn't ask for this responsibility, but he would be damned if he shirked it.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was waiting for Ron in his new common room the next morning. His brothers were helping him get dressed and do his morning routine. When he came out he greeted Harry as warmly as he could. Even with the help, doing simple tasks took a lot out of him. He was breathing heavy, like he had just run ten miles instead of just brushing his teeth.

Harry stood up to leave, when Charlie caught his eye and gave him a meaningful look. Bill and Charlie had sat him and Hermione down the other day and told him that since Ron didn't want them to follow him around all day and fuss over him, it was their job to help him and make sure that he didn't over-exert himself.

Harry nodded back at him, nobody had to tell him, he had every intention of being there for his best friend. They left and started for the Great Hall. Harry was on foot, carrying his and Ron's schoolbags, and Ron was in his magical wheelchair. Sebastian had spared no expense and had ordered Ron a chair that hovered and moved by command words. It could even take him up a flight of stairs.

"Yeah, so I haven't been allowed to see Sirius since the first time. Dumbledore says it's too dangerous for me to leave Hogwarts," Harry said angrily. Harry's guardianship and advocacy had transferred over to the Headmaster. While Sebastian was under suspicion, he couldn't be in charge of Harry until he proved his innocence.

"Dad said…that Dumbledore…told him and….everyone," Ron was still a bit winded, "that Sirius…fell and hit…his head. Are you sure…that he was attacked…he was in Headquarters?!"

Harry gave him a grave look, "I'm sure, Ron. Sebastian told me that Sirius's coma was the result of a spell, a spell that he had a lot of experience with. Someone with access to Headquarters attacked Sirius."

"Blimey!" Ron said in stunned disbelief, "Could it…have been…Snape?!"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Harry said simply. Whether Snape was involved or not, Dumbledore was definitely still behind this. Harry knew from when he first read the books that Dumbledore would keep insisting that Sirius stay locked up, even though the man was Chief Warlock! Why would he pretend to be so helpless, unless he wanted Sirius out of the way and unable to exercise his rights as Harry's guardian. But then when Harry messes up his plan, and gets Sirius freed, someone just happens to attack him and put him in a coma? And then Dumbledore starts telling him and everyone else, that Sirius just fell and knocked himself out!

Before the no-contact order, Harry had mirror-called Sebastian to find out how Dumbledore could get away with that story, surely the Healers would have told the truth. But Sebastian explained to him that the knowledge of the spells to cut off someone's connection to their magic was lost centuries ago, and the most recent case of their reappearance, was in the Philippines. Wizarding Communities are very isolated, he reminded him. It's not likely that anyone in Wizarding Britain had heard about it, not even the Healers. They would have no clue that anything was amiss, because his magic was still in him, he just couldn't connect to it. To everyone he just appeared to be in a coma. And since no one but the castor could reverse the spell, there was no point in calling Dumbledore out for lying, and drawing his ire.

Ron's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "We will…find out who it was mate…Sirius will be okay."

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder. Sirius would okay, because Harry had a plan.

They continued their walk in a companionable silence that was only broken by students and teachers that stopped to wish Ron well.

"Chin up, Mr. Weasley!" Professor Flitwick sang out.

"Yes…sir!" Ron called back.

"Looking good, Ron!" a sixth Gryffindor shouted at them.

"Feeling…good too, Steven!"

"Stay strong, kid! And a hello to you too, Harry!" Dorian Gamp boomed, he had taken a liking to Harry since their meeting with Umbridge.

Harry expected Ron to freak out, having a slimy Slytherin speak to him, but all he said was, "Thanks, Dorian…I will."

"What?!" Harry said in shock, "How do you know Dorian?"

"His older brother and Charlie…were friends. They both worked in…the dragon preserve but his brother was killed…in an accident with a nesting mother. Dorian's parents…didn't approve of his job, said that it wasn't…appropriate for him to be a glorified baby-sitter…when he was next in line to be the Head…of the family. His brother…left for Romania and his parents…refused to speak with him, or let him talk…to Dorian. But now that he's gone…Dorian comes by to talk to Charlie, to…hear stories about his brother. He's a nice bloke…he sneaks me treats from Honeydukes…when he comes over."

"Oh…wait, you accepted food from a Slytherin?! You weren't afraid it was poisoned?!" Harry said teasingly.

Ron gazed at him in mock disappointment and shook his head, "Honestly Harry. Not all Slytherins…are evil. You're so…prejudiced."

They were laughing at that as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was meeting them later, she wanted to revise her Transfiguration essay. As usual there were empty seats at the end of the table for Ron and his friends. The whole school, well most of it, had been wonderful in response to Ron's illness. They didn't know the cause or anything but it was quite obvious that Ron was really sick.

McGonagall had went around to all the teachers and explained that some allowances would have to be made for him. Sebastian predicted that as his magic geared up to fight the potion, that Ron wouldn't be able to use it to cast spells anymore. So now he just took notes, and practiced the wand movements. The teachers agreed to just test him on the spells when he got well again, and give him the credit.

For Potions, McGonagall didn't think it would be good for Ron's health to be stuck in the dungeon sucking potions fumes, so she told Snape to just tell Ron the potion he needed to know for that day, and he could research the method and be tested to see if he remembered the proper way to prepare it. Snape started ranting at her about special treatment, so McGonagall sent Ron out of the room so that she could talk to him alone. Ron didn't know what happened, but when Minerva came out she told him that it was all taken care of.

Ron was doing this for every class that he would normally have to be hands-on with, he worked for as long as he could but if it got to be too much for him, he would just listen to the lesson and relay what he learned to the Professor afterwards. It was hard, he got weaker every day, but he was determined to graduate with his friends.

They sat down at the table and Harry started piling food on his and Ron's plates from the specially marked bowls in front of them. Ron was on a special high-calorie, nutritional diet now. It was the same diet that Harry was on, before Dumbledore ousted Sebastian and told the kitchen to stop making it for him. But Harry had gone down to the kitchen and spoke to the house elves himself. Now when they prepared Ron's food, they made extra helpings for Harry.

They had just begun to tuck in, when Hermione made an appearance. She gave them a quick hello, and started spooning out her own breakfast.

They were chatting about their classes when they heard, "_Hem hem!"_

They gave each other exasperated looks. What did she want now?!

"Excuse me children, if you would give me your attention please?" Umbridge said in that stupid saccharine voice, "I have an announcement to make."

The Hall fell silent, "After a long discussion with our esteemed Minster for Magic Cornelius Fudge, we have decided to reinstate what you students called the after dinner 'study club'. I-"

Dolores was cut off by the uproarious cheers that suddenly erupted in the Hall. They did it! They got the club back! Sure they had to go running to their mommies to do it, but desperate times, right!

"_Hem hem_! Now, if I could be permitted to finish! The club is back but there will be a few changes." The cheering abruptly stopped, this wouldn't be good. "The club was disbanded in the first place because it was unsafe, so steps will be taken to change that. The club was formed to help students prepare for their exams, but only professors have the knowledge sufficient to do that. Not students." Angry muttering broke out, "As such, all exam preparation will be handled by your teachers, and you will use club time to work on your homework. This means that the books that were available to you, the exam study guides and so forth, are no longer needed. You already have your textbooks, you don't require anything else."

"You can work together on your homework, but there will be no more tutoring. If a student needs clarification they are to go to their professors. We wouldn't want you to spread incorrect information." She glanced at Harry as she said that, "You are not to work on anything…extra-curricular. If it wasn't assigned to you for homework, then you shouldn't be doing it or talking about it. The running of the club will now be up to the staff. We will no longer need prefects to patrol, and I will be handling the punishments for those who cause trouble." She clapped her hands and smiled down at all the hostile faces, "Oh, and I have done some brainstorming and I finally settled on the perfect name for our little group…The Assignment Assembly! Well, I have finished, now you may celebrate."

No one even twitched. She didn't seem too bothered by this lack of enthusiasm though, on the contrary she looked quite pleased at dashing their hopes. This was the solution that she and Fudge came up with after he spoke with Lucius. He refused to allow them to learn Defense, but he figured this might appease the parents, and make it seem like he cared about their concerns. Fudge conveniently forgot about Lucius's threat to involve the Wizengamot. Yes, what he was doing was illegal. There were dozens of laws that protected the Heirs of a family, and refusing to give them proper magical instruction could be seen as endangering their lives, and anyone who harmed or put an Heir in danger, had a date with a dementor. A date that always ended with a Kiss.

Fudge knew this, but he was the Minster for Magic! The laws didn't apply to him! So a few brats failed some tests! Dumbledore was trying to destabilize the government, and throw the world back into chaos! Soon everyone would see that he had their best interests in mind.

This was the rubbish that he told Umbridge at least. The fact that they both believed it was even worse. Umbridge was outraged that those filthy brats went crying to their parents. To challenge her authority was to challenge the Minster himself, and by extension the Ministry! It was tantamount to treason! She had clearly been too soft on them. She had been holding on to the Quills to use on Potter, she thought that he was the source of the problem and that all she had to do was put him in his place, but she could see now that the whole school was rotten.

She had yet to fully cement her position, she still needed to get rid of a few teachers, but when she did she would whip this school back into shape, whether they liked it or not.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry stood outside of Snape's Potions class the next night for his Occlumency lesson, despite who he was about to see he was in a very good mood. The writing had finally come back! After dinner he and his friends hung out in Ron's room for a bit before he and Hermione went back to the Tower. They refused to be anywhere near that sham of a study club that Umbridge had foisted on them, and judging by the mass exodus from the Great Hall after supper, the rest of the students felt the same.

After he said good night to Hermione, Harry went up to bed and, out of habit, took a peek at _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, he almost fell out of bed when he saw that it was filled with writing again. He hastened to close his curtains and put up some wards, his roommates weren't back yet but he didn't want to chance them disturbing him. He had a long night ahead of him, those _Harry Potter_ books weren't a light read.

Now it was time for his 'lesson' and he could barely keep the self-satisfied smirk off his face. He knew that his plan would work now, it would work even better than he first thought. Everything would be fine, for once everything was coming up Potter. If he could just keep things on this course then everyone was headed towards a bright future, everyone except for Voldemort and Dumbledore, of course.

Harry finally heard the "Enter!" that he had been waiting ten minutes for. Harry was happy to say that Snape's future was looking too good either. He walked into the classroom to see the work benches cleared away and a single chair sitting in the middle of the room.

Snape was standing beside the chair, he made an impatient gesture towards the seat and Harry walked towards it.

"Now, Potter," Snape's voice was low and composed, "Occlumency is the art of shielding your mind and thoughts. The Headmaster, in his infinite wisdom, has come to the conclusion that there is a connection between your mind and the Dark Lord's and that this is the best way to protect your precious little thoughts before the Dark Lord can become aware of it. Now prepare yourself! _L-!_"

"Oh, wait sir," Harry interrupted sunnily, "You haven't said which one of us will do the counts for the meditation, and shouldn't you have a chair too? Although maybe we should get some more comfortable ones because-"

"Stop your blathering, Potter!" Snape barked, his calm act disappearing, "What rubbish are you yammering about now?!"

"The lesson, of course, Sirius taught me the basics of Occlumency over the summer, but when we meditated we-"

"Silence!" This was a problem. Snape was counting on Harry's ignorance on the subject to be able to find out if he was behind the article. There were easier, gentler ways of finding out of course but where was the fun in that? "I don't know what that mutt taught you, but _I_ am the Master Occlumens, and he is a flea-bitten vegetable! Now sit, and be quiet!"

Harry shrugged and sat down. Snape didn't bother to hide his glee, "Now clear your mind, Potter! _Legilimens!"_

Harry toppled out of the chair, leaping out of the way of the on-coming spell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Snape roared in frustration.

Harry straightened and brushed himself off, he caught Snape's furious eyes with his own, "Honestly sir, I expected more from you. I just told you that I learned about Occlumency over the summer, and that I know that the proper way is to sit and meditate. Sirius told me that the reason why Legilimency was so difficult to master was because you had to be able to do it wandless and wordlessly, which most people can't do with simple spells. This is so the magic will slip in gently and undetected to find out the information you need. To not do it that way, will send the spell hurtling at my mind like a battering ram which could cause damage, the least of which could lead to constant headaches and the worst could lead to insanity."

Snape got paler with every word, "You claim to be a Master Occlumens, and since the reason one learns Occlumency in the first place is so that they can protect themselves from Legilimency. I find it hard to believe that you aren't aware of what I just said, and that you didn't just blatantly try to attack me."

"I-…you said…," Snape faltered.

Harry ignored him, and carried on conversationally, "I found out something every interesting during Sirius's trial, that the penalty for aiding someone in my attempted murder was much more severe than the penalty for aiding someone in the actual murder of my father. I did a bit of research and it turns out that since I am the last of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, there are like hundreds of laws protecting me. If someone even spits on me, they could land in Azkaban. I didn't know about this before of course, but…" Harry smirked evilly at him, "I know about it now. Tell me sir, what do you think the sentence is for attempted mind-rape on the minor Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House?"

Snape's face look like it was chipped out of stone. Harry had him and they both knew it.

Harry picked up his things, and strode towards the door, Snape made no attempt to stop him. Harry threw over his shoulder, "I'll just let you think about that, sir. Good night!" Harry left the classroom with a pleased smile on his face. He wouldn't be able to wallow in his victory for long, but wow! It felt insanely good to be able to knock Snape down a few pegs. There was just one more thing that he had to do. He walked a good distance from the Potions classroom and called out, "Dobby!"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Snape watched Potter turn his back on him and walk out of the room. He slowly put his wand away. He was tempted when Harry turned around, to Obliviate the little arsehole, but if he really had been learning Occlumency then erasing his memories would be very difficult and might back-fire on him. He knew the sentence for that charge and it wasn't pleasant.

Snape marched over to the Floo, he could see in Potter's eyes that he wasn't bluffing, he'd throw him to the dementors in a heartbeat. There was only one thing that he could do, he threw Floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in, screaming, "Albus Dumbledore!"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was at the Quidditch pitch the next morning. Fred, George, and Neville were with him and they all had their owls with them. Harry himself had Hedwig and Njord riding his shoulders.

"So Harry, do you think you'll go back to the Gryffindor team now?" Neville said, trying to stall.

Harry grinned, he knew what Neville was doing but he humored him. "No, don't think so. It wouldn't be fair to the replacement Seeker."

Harry was forced to quit the Quidditch team when the term started because he had to be there every night for the study club. He was either tutoring or going around and making sure that things were going smoothly, between all of that and trying to get his own homework done, he didn't have time for Quidditch. Then all of the clubs and teams were disbanded and it didn't matter anyway. When Umbridge finally reinstated the Gryffindor team, weeks after she reinstated all the others, everyone had been hounding him to join back up, but as he told all of them, "I'm not giving up hope that we can get the real study club back, and when we do I will just have to drop out again. Besides I don't really miss Quidditch, all I care about is being able to fly, as long as I can do that I'm sorted."

"Oh, yea…that's makes sense. Wh-"

"That's enough of that stalling, Longbottom! Into the air with you!" George said authoritatively.

Harry and the twins had been threatening to give Neville proper flying lessons, and now they finally had the time. Harry handed Neville his Firebolt, and Fred held out a hand for Aura to hop on. The little owl made no move to leave her human, so Fred leaned over and blew on her feathers. She clicked happily and fluffed up her feathers, lifting her wings up and down like she was going to take off with the breeze. The babies were flying now, well they weren't really babies, they were on their way to being adult owls.

Aura seemed to deem Fred worthy, and flew over to his outstretched hand. Neville was holding the broom like it was a dirty dish rag, "Harry…shouldn't I start on another broom? The Firebolt is too fast!" there was a more than a hint of panic in his voice.

"The Firebolt was made for professionals, it's designed to go as fast as you want it to. It's much safer than those useless school brooms."

Neville nodded jerkily, he knew better than anyone how dangerous those brooms were, it was miracle that it was only his wrist that he broke when he fell off that broom in first year.

"Don't be nervous, Neville, we'll go slow," Fred said in between petting Aura, and cooing praise on her. She was clicking her beak at him, clearly taken with him and obviously not noticing her mother's look of disapproval. Hedwig didn't know where she went wrong with that girl, they were majestic beautiful creatures, not pets! Harry was her human, and she had to admit, her friend. He needed looking after, she had lived with those abominable humans and knew they went against nature by harming a chick, so she had allowed him to be friendly with her and overtime she had come to care for him, but Aura barely knew the red-headed one! Why was she letting him be so familiar with her?!

As if reading her thoughts, Harry leaned over and placed a kiss on Hedwig's wing, "Aura's still a chick, she's just a bit more out-going, she'll get it together soon," Harry said, amused. If birds could sigh, that's exactly what Hedwig would have done. She bobbed her head in agreement, and fondly nibbled on Harry's ear. Harry smiled at her and said, "You guys go ahead."

Hedwig clicked her beak and took off, her mate and children followed. They were here to fly with their humans, and lend their support to a nervous Neville. When Harry's shoulders were free, he stepped over to Neville and helped him with his grip and gave him some tips. The twins were going up into the air with him to show him what to do, and Harry was staying on the ground in case a Cushioning Charm was necessary.

"Okay," Harry said, he was feeling nervous now too, if Neville broke something else today, he would never go near a broom again. "Just gently kick off ground, and hold tight to the handle. Don't panic, take deep breaths."

"O…O-O-kay," Neville was shaking like a leaf in the breeze, but he steeled himself and did as Harry said. He kicked off and the broom lightly rose off the ground. Harry waited for him to catch his balance and then he couched him on how to move forward. Neville was just working up the courage to move his broom when Harry heard someone call his name from behind him. Harry caught Neville and the twins' eyes, he told them that this might happen.

Harry turned to hear what he knew McGonagall was going to tell him. He was off to see the Headmaster.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Albus Dumbledore reclined in his throne-like chair and sucked on a lemon drop. He contemplated while he waited for Harry to arrive. He had thought that things were finally back on track. When he lost his positions he didn't put up a fight because he knew that Harry would be targeted as well. He figured that if Harry saw the he was suffering to, that he would feel like they were "in this together", as the young people said. He thought the situation would make Harry more emotionally and mentally reliant on him but instead that blasted Black had sued the paper, and the smear campaign on Harry ended.

This being the case, Dumbledore saw no reason for him to keep up the farce and he started working to get his positions back. He couldn't have been dismissed in the first place without cause, and the one that Fudge latched on to was that Albus was getting old and feeble-minded which was why he was claimed that dead Dark Lords had been reborn. So all that he had to do was prove that he was still mentally capable of fulfilling his duties, it should have been simple but when maneuvering through the corrupt rodent horde that was the Ministry of Magic, nothing was simple.

Despite the signed documents that showed his mental capabilities, some of the more Darker members of the Wizengamot kept stalling his re-instatement and pushing for the body to officially vote him out, saying that it may be time for newer, fresher blood to take over as Chief Warlock, the smirk on Lucius's face as he said that was telling enough.

Despite the delays, Dumbledore wasn't too worried; he had the necessary documents, forged where necessary. There had been one particularly foolish young Mind Healer that kept saying nonsense like "machiavellian" and "sociopathic tendencies," Albus was forced to Obliviate the imbecile when she said she couldn't approve him fit for duty. He Imperiused a signature out of her and that was the end of that. Now before you balk at his use of an Unforgivable, you must remember that he was Albus Dumbledore and what he did was for the good of the Wizarding World, that meant that he had to employ some unsavory tactics when the situation demanded it.

But even with his unsavory tactics, it was a fight to get all the political games to stop. When he finally did get his Chief Warlock position back, there was only two days until Harry's check-up, a check-up that he had to stop. If someone found the Horcrux and realized what it was, there would be a lot of questions, questions that he couldn't allow to be asked just yet. Right now, all he had on his side in the fight against Voldemort, besides Harry, was the fact that he knew about Voldemort's biggest secret, his key to immortality. If Voldemort found out that anybody knew, he could make more or better hide the ones he had already made. That's why nobody could know about them, not even Harry. Harry could have his check-up when Voldemort was dead, if he survived that is.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened. Harry walked in and went towards his customary seat but Albus stopped him.

"Harry, dear boy! Forgive me, there is a tray of tea behind you on the table, would you be so kind as to bring it over with you?"

Harry spun around to do as directed and Dumbledore took this chance to shoot a spell at Harry's back, knowing that he wouldn't feel it.

Harry picked up the tray and brought it over to the desk, Dumbledore poured them both a cup. Harry settled back with his tea and waited.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and turned his disappointed look up to full force, "Harry…do you know why you're here?"

Harry took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself, everything was riding on this performance, "No sir I don't, but I was going to come see you anyway. Snape attacked me, sir! He tried to _Legilimens_ me with no warning, and we were supposed to be practicing Occlumency! I-!"

Dumbledore held up a hand, "Let me stop you there, Harry. _Professor_ Snape has already spoken to me about last night's lesson and he tells a very different story. He told me that you walked into the lesson and was very combative from the start. You weren't paying attention and when he scolded you, you threatened to make up a story about being attacked. He told me that you said that he 'should be comfortable among the rest of the unwashed in Azkaban'."

Harry jumped up, "That's a lie, sir! He tried to-!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I am well aware of your unjustified dislike of Professor Snape, and I find his version of events much more plausible, especially in light of the fact that he tells me that you were behind the article that came out about him in the Quibbler. After what you went through with the Daily Prophet I can't believe that you would be a part of this."

Inside Harry was rolling his eyes at Dumbledore's attempt to get him to feel ashamed, as if he was wrong to not stand there and be mind-raped. "Sir, please, I know that you want me to take these lessons, but Sirius taught me how to meditate over the summer. I have been practicing on my own every night, and I haven't had a dream about Voldemort in weeks! I don't need Snape to teach me, sir. If I end up alone with him again, he might attack me-"

"That's enough, Harry." Dumbledore said with an air of finality, "Professor Snape is a respected teacher who has done more than you can ever know for this World. This petty animosity that you have for him is beneath you. Now, your lessons will begin again next Friday, and during that time you will draft a written apology for your behavior, along with assurance that you will never repeat these false accusations again. Professor Snape also recommends that you be given two months of detention and I have to agree with him. You will report to him for detention three times a week during those two months." Dumbledore's gaze was stern, "Now, I hope you will learn something from this, Harry."

Even though he knew how this meeting would go, he still wanted to wring Dumbledore's neck for causally dismissing a deliberate attack on him. But what else could he expect from this man, this was the same guy who let him be abused for fourteen years, and did nothing about it. He stared at Fawkes as the old man waffled on. Harry wondered about that bird, everyone said that Phoenixes were this beacon of purity but if that was true than Fawkes wouldn't have been able to stand Dumbledore's presence without sicking up.

No sooner had Harry finished that thought when Fawkes fixed an eye on him. Harry couldn't deny the spark of intelligence that he could see there but still…

Dumbledore had finally finished talking so Harry looked away from the Phoenix, "So…," Harry said softly, "You aren't going to do anything about Snape?...He's just going to get away with trying to mind-rape me?"

Albus clenched his teeth, how dare Harry question him! "If _Professor_ Snape had actually attempted such a thing, then he would be punished to the full extent of the law, but since I know that story to be fabricated, I will not ruin a man's life over lies. Now, Harry I think that you should leave and get to work on that apology."

Harry said nothing, he just got up and left. He walked down the hall and rounded the corner. He checked that no one was watching, then he tucked himself into an alcove.

"Dobby!" he whisper shouted. The little house elf popped into air directly in front of him, "Did you get it?!"

Dobby snapped his fingers and a Recording Quill appeared in his hands, "I record everything Bad Master Dumbly say, Great Master Harry Potter Sir! Just like you ask! Dobby do anything for-"

"Yea yea, okay," Harry said hastily before Dobby could get on a roll. "I really appreciate this, Dobby, you're the best." Dobby got teary at his words, "Now get this to Sebastian and tell him he has to move quickly, he has less than a week."

Dobby nodded vigorously and popped away. Giving into his glee, Harry did an impromptu jig, he loved it when a plan came together.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Dumbledore watched Harry leave, satisfied. He knew that Harry wasn't lying about Snape of course. He knew how pathetic the man was, holding a grudge against someone long dead, dead indirectly because of him no less. But Snape was too useful to waste away in Azkaban, so he had to make the situation go away. Getting Harry to draft a letter denying the accussation and saying that he would never repeat them was a stroke of genius on his part, and that was saying something.

There was also the Recording Quill problem, he checked Harry over for any when he turned his back to get the tea and found none, but he was sure that Harry was behind the article when he accused him and he didn't deny it. Not to worry, he had a plan for that situation as well. Now all he had to do was get shot of this Sebastian character, and guardianship would transfer over to him permanently. Dumbledore leaned back into his chair and picked up another lemon drop, he loved it when a plan came together.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Kingsley and Amelia were standing in the grand room of Bones manor that night, assessing the thirty-odd Aurors that stood before them. They had to hold this little shindig at her manor because they couldn't be inconspicuous at the Ministry. It took a while but they had finally assembled a team to attack Riddle Manor. They had spent weeks pouring over records, doing background checks, looking at financials, and everything else to make sure that the Aurors they picked weren't dirty. When they found a good candidate they quietly summoned them for questioning by Veritaserum. It was all legal, as Aurors they were subject to scrutiny and Amelia had the right to question them by Veritaserum if she had cause, and Voldemort potentially being back was definitely cause.

She knew that if she was Voldemort she would be taking this opportunity to lie low and build up a force, and she already suspected five of her Aurors of being a part of that force. The background checks that they had been carrying out were much more thorough then the ones they did when a potential applied for the Auror position, and she needed to correct that.

After they were questioned, she and Kingsley made them swear to a multitude of oaths to reveal nothing of their operation. Now they were finally ready, tonight they would strike. Voldemort would be alerted the second they struck the wards but they would erect every ward they could to keep him inside for as long as possible. They were going in blind, but they couldn't afford to let this opportunity slip away. Even if they didn't defeat Voldemort, they could still deal him a serious blow and take out some of his followers.

"Now, listen up!" Amelia barked to the people standing at attention before her, "We believe we have identified the location of an underground terrorist cell. We apologize for the cloak and dagger, but we couldn't afford to lose the element of surprise. They don't know we are coming so I want see those three months of stealth training put to good use! Now, I want to make myself clear! These terrorists are incredibly dangerous and they will not hesitate to kill you, no Stunning! If one deadly spell comes your way then I expect you to respond with lethal force. You put yourself and your team in danger when you leave a suspect Stunned and waiting for their friends to revive them," She paced in front of the group and peered in their eyes, "Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" was shouted back at her. She smiled and locked eyes with Kingsley. It would be dangerous but she had faith in her team. At the end of the day, men like the Death Eaters were cowards, they hid behind their masks and preferred to go after people who couldn't fight back, and they ran like housewives that saw a rat when the tide wasn't going in their favor. This would work and Voldemort would regret the day his mother ever laid eyes on his father. She looked at the men and women in front of her and smirked, she loved it when a plan came together.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Miles away from Bones Manor, unaware of the impending threat, the self-named Lord Voldemort sat on his throne gazing at the opulence that surrounded him, and the high and mighty Lords that mewled at his feet. Tonight was the night that he would get the prophecy and finally be granted the key to destroying Potter. Once he had that, he would rescue his faithful followers from Azkaban and claim what was rightfully his, this World.

He studied every book on prophecies that he could get his hands on and all said that a prophecy orb could only be touched by the people it referred to. It unsettled him, but he was forced to send Nagini and that disgusting rat-man for it. She had his Horcrux inside of her, and he hoped that that would be enough to take the prophecy. He couldn't afford to get the prophecy himself and risk being seen, not when the Ministry was so conveniently denying his return. No, Nagini would retrieve it, and Pettigrew would watch over her to make sure she returned with it unharmed. If not, he would find out firsthand what snakes did to rats.

Wallowing in his good mood, he picked one of his followers at random and Crucioed him, laughing as Nott screamed until he lost control of his bowels. Voldemort loved it when a plan came together.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

A/N: And I love it when a chapter comes together! When there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the next one will be up soon!

Thanks For Reading, Please Review!


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, I make no money from this story.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Red Phoenix Dragon: When Harry first received the books they showed the canon story but as he changed things and made different decisions the books have changed to reflect the new future.

A/N: It took a while to update but this chapter took a while to write! This was the longest chapter I have ever written, hope you enjoy.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Five days later on Thursday morning, Sebastian was standing outside of Courtroom Four waiting for his hearing to begin. He wasn't supposed to have his hearing this early, he was actually scheduled to be seen in six months, Dumbledore's doing no doubt. But he called in a few favors, and bribed a few people, and had his hearing changed to today. He was already working to get his hearing date moved up but he re-doubled his efforts when he received the Recording Quill from the excitable House Elf. He couldn't allow that piece of filth they called a Headmaster to force Harry back in a room with Snape.

He had treated people with Legilimency damage before, and those that weren't just flat-out insane, suffered from serious effects. Headaches were the least of it, victims could also be prone to blackouts, uncontrollable fits of rage, severe depression, the list goes on. Harry's mind was more protected than most because he had been diligently learning Occlumency but he was still a beginner, and weekly deliberate attacks on his mind just couldn't be allowed to happen.

A courtroom attendant startled him out of his thoughts when he said, "Excuse me, sir. They are ready for you now." Courtroom attendants were a handy bunch, their job was to prepare the courtrooms for trials and hearings, check the books to make sure the Wizengamot was operating within the law, and they fetched suspects when it was their turn to be seen.

Sebastian waved at the attendant to say "after you" and then he followed him into the room. Courtroom Four was a bit different from Courtroom Ten because there were was no chair with aggressive chains and the Minster didn't need to be present, but he still had to appear before a full Wizengamot.

Sebastian ambled over to his seat confidently and sat down. He smiled pleasantly at the people assembled above him.

"So begins the Trial of Sebastian Conrad Dunham," Dumbledore said imperiously, "for the crime of Illegally Obtaining Guardianship and/or Advocacy of an Heir. I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, will be presiding over this case. Sebastian Conrad Dunham, how do you plead to this charge?" Dumbledore stared down at him with a calculating gaze. Albus had personally set the trial date for months away so that he would have time to reverse the damaging influence that Sirius had had on Harry, and so that he could ensure that Sebastian was never allowed near Harry again. Dumbledore preferred the long game, he liked plans with finesse, plans that had a lot more…planning. Bursting into Saint Mungos with a pair of Aurors was not how he liked to do things but he was forced to resort to desperate measures because he had no time for anything else.

That's why he tried to push back the trial date because even though he had a gut feeling that this Sebastian fellow was suspicious, there was still no evidence of wrongdoing. The next six months was time that he was going to use to find said evidence, or fabricate it if necessary. It was also time that he was going to use to bring Harry back into the fold and restore their relationship, or at least restore Harry's blind faith in him. But there was no chance of doing all of that now, somehow Sebastian had pulled the wool over his eyes and got the trial moved, and Dumbledore was loathe to admit that he had no idea how he had done it. There were whispers of brides and some barely above board favors but not even with Legilimency could Albus find out who Sebastian had gotten to, which meant Dumbledore couldn't get to them himself.

Who was this man?! He had spent most of his life overseas, how did he know how to navigate the underbelly of the British Ministry? He was undoubtedly a pure-blood, pure-bloods exhibit an arrogance that just can't be hid or replicated, but Dunham was still a common-name and Dumbledore was having a devil of a time getting anything concrete on Sebastian's family. Sebastian's parents had to recluses, who then up and moved to Bulgaria with barely a trace. Family records were guarded by Gringotts and since Albus didn't have any clue which Dunham family Sebastian hailed from, he couldn't go snooping through the records until he did.

Dumbledore wasn't as confident about this trial as he would have liked, but there was nothing that he could do about it now; he just had to hope that the 'guilty even if proven innocent' trend that plagued the Wizengamot wouldn't let up now.

"I plead innocent to this charge," Dumbledore tuned back in to hear Sebastian say this clearly.

"Very well," Albus intoned, "At this time the evidence against you will be explained by me, the Chief Warlock, for the benefit of the Wizengamot, and then you will be given the opportunity to refute the evidence. Do you understand what I have said to you?"

"I do, Chief Warlock, but there is a problem," Sebastian's eyes pierced into a member of the Wizengamot that looked as if she was trying to melt into her seat. Even twenty-two years later, Sebastian still recognized Margaret, there was no forgetting that pinched, wormy face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I believe that woman there, Margaret Bonham if I am not mistaken, is sitting in the House seat of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Bonham."

"Yes…she is," Albus said hesitantly, genuinely confused by Sebastian's question and by Madam Margaret nervous, darting eyes. "Why is this any concern of yours?"

"It is a concern of mine because I was under the impression that House seats were supposed to be held in suspension unless the Head of the House was prepared to take their seat or personally name a proxy. It is a concern of mine because I am the Head of House Bonham and I have done neither of those things." The words were barely out before there was an uproar of epic proportions.

Who did this upstart Durmstrang turd think he was?! The audacity of him to falsely claim Headship of one of their Most Noble Houses, and besmirch a members' reputation on top of it! At first the members were annoyed to be dragged into another full body trial that had to do with the Potter brat, but now they could see what Albus had been trying to tell them! This rapscallion was madder than a sack of kneazles!

It was Albus's job to settle down the room but he didn't bother, he let the members whip themselves into a frenzy. Sebastian was turning the Wizengamot against him all on his own. There was no way he was the Head of the Bonham family, did he think he really could get away with that lie? Dumbledore knew the former Head of Bonham House personally, and there was the fact that Sebastian didn't even have the same last name! Name changes have to be filed with the Ministry and Dumbledore would surely have stumbled across that information when he went digging for dirt on the man.

When the last curse had been hurled at a still calm-looking Sebastian, Dumbledore finally stepped in, "Mr. Dunham I don't know what you're trying to accomplish but unless you wish to add Attempting to Impersonate a Head of House to your charges, I suggest you let us get on with the trial."

Sebastian shrugged good-naturedly, and Dumbledore began giving his "evidence". He wove some tale about how nothing was known about Sebastian, and there was no proof of his friendship with Sirius Black. Why did his family flee England? Why did he leave their great nation to wander the globe? Why had he suddenly come back just in time to claim guardianship of the famous Harry Potter? What were his motives? Was he responsible for the sudden disappearance of the Dursley family, Harry Potter's relatives, or the woman who worked for the Child Advocacy Department? How could they let such a suspicious man have control over an Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House?!

The Wizengamot was nodding and murmuring along in complete agreement, Sebastian could tell that almost every one of them had determined him guilty. When it was his turn to speak he stood up and cleared his throat, "First, I would like to claim the right to a trial by Veritaserum."

"Mr. Dunham your claim is denied. You only have the right to Veritaserum in trials that involve murder, in other cases you may ask for it, but we have the right to deny you. You can't have been expected to know this of course, you have been away from England for quite some time." Sebastian got a few disgusted glares at that, this really was the most racist, xenophobic bunch.

"My mistake, Chief Warlock, in Bulgaria you are allowed the use of Veritaserum at every trial. I just assumed it would be the same here." Sebastian assumed no such thing, he knew that he couldn't receive Veritaserum but the fact that he asked for it would make the members think twice. He was willing to take Veritaserum so he had to be telling the truth. "Well, I'll start from the beginning. I was born to Edmund and Dahlia Bonham," there was grumbling at this but he had a right to tell his side of the story with no interruptions so the protests were swallowed, "Before I was born my parents had a lot of difficulties conceiving, and the few times they did my mother miscarried. Usually there is a big to-do when a pure-blood couple is expecting a child, but my mother was so scared that she might lose me as well, that she stayed home on bed rest and told no one outside of the family that she was carrying."

"My parents had moved back into Bonham Manor when my mother was a few months pregnant with me, the signs were pointing to a successful pregnancy. My grandfather wanted my father close so that he could properly train him to become the next Head of House Bonham. You see, my father was the first born and set to inherit the title, but with all the troubles my parents were having producing an Heir, my grandfather threatened to give the title to his second son, my Uncle Robert, if my father didn't have an Heir by the time he turned thirty-five."

"But everything had worked out, my father was thirty-four with a beautiful wife, a healthy new-born son, and he was set to inherit the Headship of a Most Noble family, my father had everything, or at least he did in the eyes of Uncle Robert. My Uncle burned with jealousy, he was bitter about the Headship being stolen from him at the last possible second, he was upset that my father had married the woman he had pined for almost all of his life, and he even married her for love. Robert had refused to pursue other woman after my father married my mother, and fed up with his whining, my grandparents arranged for him to marry the only other eligible pure-blood woman left. Unfortunately, there was a reason she was the only one left, she was an…unpleasant woman, to be honest, but you couldn't get a kind word out of Aunt Prudence for all the Galleons in Gringotts."

You could hear a Quill drop, everyone was silent; they were mesmerized by Sebastian's words, "Robert and Prudence had two children, both older than me by a few years, named Tobias and Margaret. We all lived in Bonham Manor together and we seemed the happy family but nothing was further from the truth. I always thought my cousins were strange because they never wanted to play, they were always studying, or reading, or attending lessons. They were so boring and rigid, and I always thought there was something wrong with them. Until one day…Tobias had spilled juice on his robes at the dinner table. He was bustled away but he looked so terrified for some reason that a six-year-old me ran after him to make sure that he was okay. I…I finally found him in one of the guest rooms, his parents had left the door ajar. My Uncle was…using spells on him that should have been outlawed along with the Cruciatus Curse, while my Aunt just stood there."

"I was frightened, so I ran to tell my parents what I saw. They freaked out, and they told my grandparents right away. They all confronted my Aunt and Uncle. My grandfather was horrified. He had a very strange sense of honor, he felt that there was a certain duty that one had to their family, like producing heirs, giving those heirs the best possible training, and never raising a hand or wand to those heirs. Even though, my grandfather was willing to strip my father of his inheritance without blinking, he would never have condoned child abuse. My grandfather tore into his son for hours, and even though he extracted dozens of promises from Robert about never doing it again, he assigned his personal House Elves to watch my cousins day and night, and protect them if their parents ever tried to harm them again."

"The situation seemed settled, but my parents couldn't stand to live in the Manor anymore. Robert had exposed a hideous, brutal side to him, and they had no interest in their son residing under the same roof as him. They made plans to leave, plans that unfortunately…my Uncle got wind of. I'm not sure when it happened but somewhere along the way my Uncle…snapped. He got it into his head that everything had gone wrong in his life because Dahlia, my mother, had married my father instead of him. He hated his wife because she wasn't her. He hated his kids because they weren't Dahlia's kids. He hated my father for stealing her, he…well he pretty much hated everyone and everything, except for Dahlia."

"So when he found out that his precious Dahlia was leaving, he got it into his head that his brother was forcing her to leave because he was jealous of their 'love'. His mentally ill mind had invented an illicit relationship between the two. So he went to my mother, frantic, saying that they should run away together and escape my father and my grandfather, escape everyone. Confused and frightened, my mother repeatedly pushed him away from her but he only got more rough and insistent. Finally having enough, she went for her wand to defend herself. Seeing this act as a betrayal, Robert flew into a rage and violently disarmed her. She flew back and hit her head against the side table in her chambers. Taking advantage of my mother's groggy state, Robert…forced himself on her and…" Sebastian choked up at this, he lowered his head and took a minute to compose himself, so he didn't notice all the eyes turn away from him and focus on his cousin Margaret.

Margaret was a still as stone, she looked straight ahead and refused to meet anyone's eyes, but she kept a mocking smirk on her lips as if everything she was hearing was just a ridiculous fairy tale. Sebastian hadn't taken any Veritaserum so it was just his word against hers, and she was a well-known and respected member of the Wizengamot. So she wouldn't bother to dignify his words with an angry retort, she would let him finish, and then just calmly dismiss everything he said as lies.

Sebastian gathered himself and continued, "My father found my mother alone awhile later, he and I had gone out to Diagon Alley to get me some new robes. My mother told my father what happened but she begged him to do nothing, and to just take us both away from that place immediately. We were packed and gone within the hour with no explanation, just a note saying that we were leaving. My mother wouldn't press charges, and if he couldn't kill him, then my father wanted to be as far away from his brother as possible."

"But since we left with no explanation, my grandfather was furious. He went to Gringotts and got my father cut off, he had his loot box recalled, closed all Bonham family properties to him, forbade all Bonham House Elves from serving him, and told everyone with ears that my father was the worst kind of traitor, a Blood-Traitor, one that abandoned his family and responsibilities. He thought that this would force his son to run back home, but it didn't work."

"My father, and my mother by association, was blacklisted in the Wizarding World, they lost all of their friends, were shunned and tormented, they had nowhere to turn. My mother's family, although pure-blood, weren't rich by any means. They had rejoiced when she married above her station, but they shunned her along with everyone else when she was dubbed a Blood-Traitor."

"Not having another choice, my father was forced to search for work in the Muggle World. He found a job in a manufacturing plant, and my mother began working for an older woman who was the last of her line, and living all alone in her Manor. My mother would tidy up a bit, help around her home, and run some errands. In all honesty, they were jobs that could have been performed for free by a House Elf but I think that this woman just couldn't bear to see how my parents were struggling. Her kindness was confirmed when she died three months later, after our escape from Bonham Manor, which was two months after she began employing my mother, and in her will she gave her entire estate to my parents. Her name was Felicia, Felicia Dunham."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth, Felicia Dunham was a name that he had thought of and promptly dismissed because he knew that she had died with no family or children. What he had been looking for was right under his crooked nose the entire time! Dumbledore was loathed to admit it but this story was sounding less and less far-fetched. He did know the grandfather of this story, Rupert Bonham, and Rupert had once introduced him to his two sons. But he would never have made that connection to Sebastian because there was barely a resemblance there, all they shared was their height and dark hair and both were common enough. He had never met the man's wife or child, but he did get an earful about them from Rupert when they turned Blood-Traitor. Rupert had been livid, clearly not knowing the circumstances, but Dumbledore had not paid his rants any mind at the time, so some spoiled brat ran off, why should that concern the Great Albus Dumbledore? Oh how wrong he was.

Sebastian continued on, "We moved into-…we moved into our new home right away," Sebastian hoped nobody noticed that slip, he had just been about to say the address but for some reason, most likely magical, something stopped him. "We pretty much became recluses, we had money and House Elves now, there was no reason to leave. Not only that but my mother didn't want to risk being seen by the wrong person, and of course father wouldn't leave her alone. You see…my mother was pregnant. Robert's assault had left her with child. But despite how the child was conceived, my parents prepared lovingly for her arrival, they built a nursery, and they sat me down and explained to me all the responsibilities that I had as a big brother."

"Many probably wouldn't understand the love that my mother had for my sister but I think that something she told me once during her pregnancy sums it up, 'A lot had been taken from me, my love, but I won't allow anyone to take away the joy I feel at being a mother.' So deep down, I think we all saw my little sister as a new beginning, a chance to start over but…it didn't quite work out that way. It didn't work out because my sister…she was born a Squib."

A Squib?! There was a collective intake of breath. Sebastian ignored this, "My parents were the most loving and compassionate people that you could ever find but they were still purebloods. They had grown up hearing the things that were said about Squibs and witnessing how they were treated by the Wizarding World. Not to mention the reaction it caused when a Squib was even mentioned," Sebastian gave the members a meaningful look and a few shifted uncomfortably, "My parents were convinced that they had to do something to protect her. I was locked up in that house with them but at least I would leave for school in a few years, my sister would never have that chance. She would be forced to live out her life confined in the Manor to escape ridicule, surrounded by magic that she would never be able to perform. My parents couldn't stand for her to live that way so my father tracked down the friends that he had made in the Muggle World."

"There was a man that had worked in the plant that he had become quite close with, a man that had kindly and patiently took the time to help out a poor clueless pure-blood who had no idea how to work any of the things around him. That man was given my sister, Sabrina, and I never saw her again," Sebastian took another moment to collect himself, he knew that telling his tale was necessary but it didn't mean that it was easy.

"With…with everything that had happened with my sister, my parents began thinking that maybe they were harming me by keeping tucked away too. I was seven-years old, they were only trying to protect me of course; they didn't want me to face the discrimination they did, but it still killed them to see me always alone and playing by myself. So they started letting me spend more time outside, with a House Elf to guard me at all times. It was during one of my daily outdoor excursions that I finally met my neighbor, Sirius Black."

"There was a small grassy, wooded area in front of our homes, and he literally tripped over me while I was lounging under a tree reading. He was running around playing a game with his brother and he invited me to join them, we were instant friends. Instant but secret, pure-bloods all know each other and Sirius's parents would undoubtedly have known that mine were pariahs and forbade him from seeing me. We had never run into them before because Walburga and Orion were recluses themselves, and unfriendly ones. I doubt they even knew their previous neighbor had passed away."

"But to get back on track, Sirius and Regulus never told anyone else about me, and whenever the Black boys were thrown out of the house for "free time", we would laugh, and run around, and…and just pretend that we had different lives. My parents knew about my friends of course, but we were able to keep our friendship a secret from everyone else for years. Those were some of the happiest years of my life, and I thought things would only get better when we all went to Hogwarts together. But…that didn't happen."

"What did happen was that my parents sat me down one day when I was eleven and told me that I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts that year with Sirius. They told me that they had applied for asylum and citizenship in Bulgaria when I was eight and it had finally gone through. They told me that after everything, being shunned, losing their family and friends, giving up Sabrina, they wanted out of England. We were moving in a week, and changing our names to Dunham. They wanted to leave the Bonham name behind, and Felicia had given them the means and new name to do it. The fact that Dunham was so close to Bonham, but still a very common name was just icing on the cake. We could finally have a new life."

"As you can imagine, I wasn't as happy about it as they were. I was angry that they never told me, angry about leaving behind my friends. I kept putting it off, but finally the day before I was leaving, I told Sirius and Regulus that I was moving to Bulgaria, and going to Durmstrang. Regulus, ever the proper pure-blood, wished me good luck and said that it had been a pleasure, but Sirius's goodbye wasn't as cordial. He ranted and raved about how unfair it was, how sudden and what a bloody pillock I was for waiting so long to tell him, and then just like that, he spun on his heels and stomped back into his house."

"And well…there isn't much to say about my Durmstrang years. I entered school when I was eleven and graduated several years later. My parents died in an accident when I was sixteen, leaving Britain had given them a new zeal for life and they were frequently traveling and going on adventures, and it was on one of those adventures that they lost their lives. Forgive me for not going into detail, but eleven years later and taking about their death is still hard for me."

"So there I was a year later, seventeen years old and all alone. I had just graduated top of my class with a few Masteries, in Healing, Charms, and Potions, I was what one would call a prodigy," Sebastian said this matter-of-factly, no trace of bragging in his voice, "and I was prepared to start my life as a Healer and Researcher. Despite having a talent for many things, I had chosen this path as a homage to my parents and my sister. I wanted to understand magic and the human body. Why was my sister born a Squib, when she had two magical parents? And reversely, how was it that magicals could be born to muggles? Was it all just random? Why did my mother have so much trouble with her pregnancies and with conceiving, why didn't being a witch make the process easier? Why was this same problem plaguing not just her, but many other pure-blood couples? Why-?"

"Wait?" A voice suddenly broke the silence, "Those questions, have you found answers to them?!"

Sebastian looked around but he couldn't tell who spoke, "Well, yes," he said simply, "I believe I have."

Again, there was immediate pandemonium. "What?! What have you discovered?!" "Why would being a witch make pregnancy easier?!" "Why are the pure-bloods being overrun by mudbloods?!" "Why haven't you published your findings?!" These questions were all shouted at Sebastian at once, he couldn't get a word out to answer one before he was pelted with another.

Dumbledore was forced to intervene, as the only in the room allowed a wand, he used what he liked to call the "boom" spell and shot off a concussive noise. The room slowly quieted, "Now ladies and gentleman, I am sure you all remember that all questions must be saved until after the accused gives testimony. A long and fanciful tale though it may be, we have procedures to adhere to."

Dumbledore indicated for Sebastian to carry on, so he picked up where he left off on his 'long and fanciful tale', "As I was saying, to understand magic and how it relates to the human body was my life goal, and it was a goal that I was prepared to undertake undisturbed until a few weeks after my graduation, when I received a letter. It was a letter from my grandfather, and in it he apologized. He told me that after he found out that my parents had left for Bulgaria, he didn't bother to officially cast my father from the family, he just started telling everyone that he, my mother and I were dead. He was content to never think about us again until an incident that had happened a few months before. My Uncle, already unstable, had had a psychotic break and made a spectacle of himself in Gringotts, ranting and raving. Luckily there weren't many people there at the time, and Goblins don't gossip, so the whole episode was swept under the rug. But even so, my grandfather brought in as many Mind Healers as he could to find out what was wrong with him."

"They very quickly found out that there was quite a lot wrong with him, and they started different courses of treatment. The treatments weren't meant to cure him, it was too late for that, they were just looking for a way to keep him calm and harmless. But it's the side effect of one that is relevant to this story because it was while he was on one treatment that he developed this compulsion to write, to write down everything and anything that had happened in his life, everything that he had done. And when he finished this memoir…"Sebastian paused, the whole room leaned in, "he killed himself, he hung himself in his room."

'_Or at least that was how it was meant to look_,' Sebastian thought, eyes flashing with something that disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Anyway, my grandfather read those accounts, and he finally understood. He knew now why my parents had fled, and he was overcome with guilt and shame for adding to their hardships, for not doing more to protect his family from Robert, and that my father felt like he couldn't come to him. My parents were already gone by the time he found out, and he said that he had struggled with it for a long time and wrote many letters to me that he had never sent. Finally he had worked up the courage to send me this one, and in it he said that he was leaving the Headship of the Bonham Family to me."

"I'll be honest, I was an angry, sullen kid and I completely ignored his letter. I just wanted to get on with my life, even though I was moving back to England to become a Saint Mungo's Healer, I was a Dunham now and I didn't care to have anything to do with the Bonhams. In any case, I was looking forward to returning home, but imagine my surprise when I let go of the Portkey and found myself in the middle of a War. Word coming out of Britain was that there were just some minor scuffles with a group of terrorists, not a full-blown War. I immediately volunteered to work at one of the clinics that were opened to relieve some of the pressure on Saint Mungos and deal with the injured. It was while I was working at this clinic that I ran into my childhood friend, Sirius Black. He was all banged up, from a run-in with a werewolf it looked like, and I was so surprised to walk in and find him in my clinic that I let out an expletive that immediately got me fired. Sirius, naturally, found this hilarious and laughed himself sick at my expense, and just like that we were friends again."

"It was like nothing had changed, we were laughing and joking…and still a secret. This time though, it wasn't because I was hiding from the rest of the Wizarding World, no one was likely to recognize me as Sebastian Bonham, it was because I was hiding from my grandparents. Now that they both knew I wasn't Blood-Traitor spawn they were bound and determined to welcome me back into the family, and I wasn't having it. And again, Sirius respected my wishes and kept my identity to himself."

"So to make a long story short because I have been talking for quite a bit, I ended up meeting someone during my brief time back and fell for them," Sebastian wasn't stupid enough to say that person was Sirius. Homosexuality was not widely accepted in Wizarding Britain, pure-bloods were in power and they valued the continuation of their lines above all else, so until two men could reproduce, they would condemn homosexuality if it was the last thing they did.

"They were very heavily involved in the war effort and I worried about them every second of everyday. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I told them to back down and leave the fighting to people I wasn't in love with. I stupidly asked them to choose and…they didn't choose me." At this point, Sebastian had already won over half the women in the room with his devilishly handsome face and woe-be-gone story and they choked back gasps of horror to hear their poor boy had had his heart broken! He had been through so much already, to have some floozy trample all over his feelings! It was a travesty!

Sebastian bit back a smirk at seeing all the rheumy, doleful eyes feasting on him, even as a gay man the effect he had on women did tend to come in handy. "So…I left. I ran away with my little broken heart and decided to pursue my goals abroad, while studying different kinds of Healing practices. It wasn't until a couple years ago that I really started to let go of what happened," when Sirius came to see him in the tropics, "and finally decided to move back. It took a while but I was ready to grow up and stop running away, I had never gotten the chance to make up with my grandparents before they passed away but I wanted to honor their wishes and takeover as Head of the Family."

"I still had a few things to wrap up, patients that I wanted to see through till the end of their treatments, but during those last two years I sent my dear Cousin Margaret, the last member of my family, multiple letters telling her of my return and intention of taking up the Headship of the Family. Poor Cousin Tobias died from the same mysterious illness that took my grandparents, so it's just the two of us now. But I'm sure she didn't intentionally ignore my letter, it must have just been a lapse, as is her presence here today, sitting in my rightful seat."

All the people who had jumped to her defense at the beginning of the trial were now looking at Margaret like she was the worst possible scum. Her grandparents and brother had died of the same illness within a few weeks of each other but others had gotten sick of the same thing as well, they had all just chalked it up to a small outbreak and assumed that Margaret was just really unlucky to lose her whole family but if dear sweet Sebastian was insinuating what they thought he was insinuating…

"So to continue, when I returned a few months ago I was getting my affairs in order, applying for a job at Saint Mungos, acclimating myself, and reconnecting with a few contacts, one of those contacts being, who else, but Sirius Black. Again we ran into each other, and again we struck up a friendship, as to why he told no one about me this time, I have no idea, maybe it was just habit at this point, but either way that is a question to ask Sirius when he wakes up, and not something I should be held responsible for. As for Harry's guardianship, we had been friends for a long time, and he trusted me. He knew I would do right by Harry, and I have done and will continue to do so."

"So that is my defense, I have told you everything, my entire life story to explain to you why I am not 'suspicious', how I knew Sirius and why he never told anyone about me, why I left England twice, and why I returned. I don't know why Sirius was injured; I don't know what happened to the poor woman down in the Advocacy office or why she disappeared, and I certainly don't know what happened to that muggle family, the Durnsleys did you say? I know nothing about any of those things and I'm willing to do what I must to prove it, take Veritaserum if necessary." Well, he did know a bit about some of those things, but they weren't likely to call his bluff.

"And honestly, I believe the real question is, if I am not behind these series of shady events, including this attempt to get me arrested on false charges, then who is behind it, and what are they trying to gain by ridding Harry Potter of his guardians."

And now it was time to step in, Dumbledore hurriedly cut Sebastian off before he could say anymore, "Thank you, Mister Dunham, you have given as a lot to think about. As is customary at this time, the Wizengamot has the right to question your testimony. All questions relating to your testimony must be answered, and after questioning has been completed, we will vote on your guilt or innocence. Now who would like to begin the questioning?" Almost every hand went up.

Dumbledore chose someone and indicated for them to speak, "Thank you, Chief Warlock. It is a bit unorthodox to direct a question at another member, but since it directly relates to the testimony," Augusta Longbottom turned her stern gaze on Margaret, "Madam Bonham, is what Mr. Dunham said true? Have you falsely laid claim to the family seat? Is he truly a member of your family, your first cousin no less!?"

Margaret stood up with a look of offended dignity, "For years I have served on this body with an unblemished reputation. I have devoted my life to the Wizarding World and upholding its laws, and now I am being interrogated on the word of some baby-faced ragamuffin!"

'_Baby-faced ragamuffin?!'_ Sebastian thought scandalized. He didn't have a baby face! He was ruggedly handsome! If he thought that woman was rotten before, he had no doubt about it now!

"I shouldn't have to say this, but I will so that there is no misunderstanding! Every word out of his mouth had been nothing but lies! I have never met him before in my life and he is no relation of mine! My father was a fine, upstanding man and I am the Head of the Bonham Family!"

She delivered her speech with so much conviction that it seemed like she actually believed it, but Sebastian was going to settle this once and for all. He smiled disarmingly, and said "I would be happy to contact Gringotts and prove my claim. They will have a copy of the Bonham Family Tree along with my birth records to support my identity, and they will also have a copy of my grandfather's will, where he named me his Heir." Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, '_Your move_."

Margaret's eye twitched, she had nothing. She would have to play this off and get the hell out of there, falsely claiming a Seat meant a little stay in Azkaban. She would have disappeared earlier but she had no idea the little runt was back in England and she certainly didn't know this trial was for him! She never got involved in Ministry gossip, she just showed up when they summoned her! "I will not stand for this or further defend myself to this body or that..._man_!" She stood up, and in a never done before move, she stomped out and left right in the middle of a trial.

"Well," Augusta harrumphed, "That answers that question."

'_I bet_ _she's going to run,'_ Sebastian mused as he watched Margaret stamp out of the room. He wasn't too worried though, she wouldn't get far.

"I would very much like to see those records, Mister Dunham," Dumbledore chimed in, "so that we can put this unfortunate situation to bed." Dumbledore was resigned, he had lost this one and he knew it. With a sob story like that there was no one in the world who would convict him, Sebastian was sure to get guardianship of Harry back. It was a setback but he wasn't out of the game yet, he was Albus Dumbledore, he didn't have a few tricks up his sleeve, he had hundreds. "Next question, please."

Dumbledore chose Master Embry, a known blood-purist, "Thank you, Chief Warlock," Embry had a high, nasal voice that grated on the ears but Sebastian didn't let the smile leave his face, "Mister Dunham, the questions that you said were the basis of your Healing career, what are the answers that you found to those questions?" All eyes fixed on Sebastian, this was what they really cared about, the man could have Harry Potter, the kid was nothing but a troublemaker, but if he had truly discovered why the pure-blood birth rate had been declining, then they needed to know.

It was customary for pure-blood couples to have at least two children, so that if something happened to the Heir or if they were unsuitable, there would be a replacement. But traditions aside, most of these couples just wanted to have more children, and they simply couldn't. They suffered much the same as Sebastian's parents had suffered, and no one understood why.

Dumbledore broke in again, "That question has nothing to do with the charges, Master Embry. Let's stick to queries of relevance."

Dumbledore sat back as if the matter was settled, but Embry and everyone else in the room weren't going to have it, "Excuse me, Chief Warlock, but I believe we have the right to question _everything_ he said in his testimony, not just what relates to the charges, besides it will prove his veracity. If he can't give satisfactory answers, then we will know we are dealing with a charlatan who most certainly cannot be granted guardianship of an Heir."

Dumbledore face tightened, the gall of that man, but he said nothing, there was nothing he could say because Embry was right, so he just indicated for Sebastian to get on with it.

Sebastian nodded and began his explanation, "Well, the answers are a bit in-depth but here goes. Not much is known about this because people think that magic is just magic, you either have it or you don't but it is a bit more complex than that. What many don't know is that in the very first stage of reproduction, when the sperm makes it way to the egg, is where things tend to get hinky. This doesn't apply in all cases but usually the fastest sperm will make its way to the egg and when it reaches its destination, the mother's magic will…analyze the fertilized egg, and will immediately reject it if it determines the child won't be healthy enough, this is an extra mechanism that witches have to ensure healthy offspring. This tends to be the culprit when it comes to trouble conceiving, or what seems like trouble conceiving, it is spontaneous miscarriages that the mother was never even aware of."

Sebastian had the whole Wizengamot full attention. "Now if the child is initially determined to be healthy, then of course the magic will leave the baby alone, at first. In the first few weeks, the child doesn't have any magic of their own, it depends on the child but it can take between four weeks to thirteen weeks for the baby to develop their own magic, this where another problem may arise. Sometimes, for whatever reason, the baby's magic is not compatible with the parents and again this will lead to a miscarriage. Mistaking the poor thing for a threat, the mother's magic will reject the child. Now, you'll note before that I said 'parent's' magic because at times the father's magic can negatively affect the baby as well, and this is almost always seen in Dark Magic users."

There was some shuffling and muttering that accompanied that statement, a voice sounded somewhere to Sebastian's left, "How do the Dark Arts play a role?"

Sebastian didn't bother to locate the speaker, "The Dark Arts are called dark for a reason, it very corrupting and it warps your magic and makes it something more…sinister. Most don't know that even though with training we can stop ourselves from involuntarily doing spells, we still 'leak' magic in way, it's kind of like an aura. With Dark Magic users, the magic they give off is corrosive and while it won't be felt by anyone else, their constant presence will affect their growing child. If the woman is the one heavily involved in the Dark Arts, it will be near enough to impossible for her to have children, such pure innocence just can't survive in that environment."

A few specific individuals exchanged glances; irritatingly what this man was saying what making a lot of sense.

Augusta Longbottom raised her hand again, when she was called on, she inquired, "And what about Squibs and Muggleborns? What have you learned about them?"

"Well, the full explanation involves a long discussion about genetics and traits but I won't get into that, the short version is that we all, muggles and magicals alike, carry what I call the magic gene and the no-magic gene. These genes don't follow conventional rules, they are just passed down when they are passed down, of course the magic gene is almost always passed down in magicals, and the no-magic gene is the same for muggles, but then there are the cases when things don't go to plan. In the case of muggles, the mother and the father just spontaneously happen to pass down the magic gene at the same time for that child. It's rare for this to happen, about less than a five percent chance, but there are billions of muggles so a five percent chance is still plenty when working with such a large population."

"Billions?!" Some pompous old man that was sitting next to Embry suddenly shouted.

"Yes," Sebastian said firmly, "Billions." A few people shifted agitatedly, since when were their so many of the beasts?! "Now as for magicals, when both parents, and it has to be both or the child will still have magic, pass down the gene for no-magic, you will obviously get a Squib. The interesting thing about that though is that as long as the child is healthy, these pregnancies tend to be the least risk. The baby has no magic to clash with the mother's, so the baby is almost always born with no problems."

"Now there was a time when having a Squib was rare, and it also used to be rare for the mother's magic to be incompatible with the child's, and for there to be so many possibly unhealthy babies that would lead to miscarriages, it used to be rare but I don't have to tell anyone that it isn't anymore and there is one big reason that is the explanation behind most of it: inbreeding."

If Sebastian was expecting another uproar at that he didn't get it, his audience was still riveted, so he went on, "You all may not want to hear this, but the practice of pure-bloods only marrying pure-bloods has led to these problems. This wouldn't have been an issue if there were more pure-bloods to go around, but the fact is that there isn't. Our population is shrinking, and gene pool is getting smaller, diseases and birth defects are getting more concentrated, our magic is getting so used to the lack of variation that it is starting to reject it. That is the reason for what had been dubbed the 'Pure-Blood Birth Problem'."

Lucius Malfoy, who had been completely silent up to this point, finally spoke up, "Okay, Master Dunham…what do you suggest we do to solve this problem then?" The eyes that had finally started to soften, had turned hard on Sebastian. If he suggested that they started breeding with the muggles, then they would probably lynch him. Even those that weren't purists were a bit uncomfortable with the idea. The traditions and values that they always upheld were already being eroded away, mingling more muggles and half-bloods with their world would only speed up the process.

Sebastian was prepared for this question though, "I'm no fool, I know the solution isn't for pure-bloods to abandon their ways and start reproducing with muggles, at least that isn't a solution that anyone would accept. No, I knew that there had to be another way to address the problem so I have devised ways to combat it, and have been successful."

Now Sebastian got the uproar he had been waiting for. "Why haven't we heard of this?!" "Why haven't your findings been published?!" "Who are the success stories?!"

Once again, Dumbledore had to settle down the room before Sebastian could get a word in. When the noise was down to a dull roar Sebastian responded, "News of these modest successes haven't reached here yet because British Healers don't collaborate with foreign Healers, and all of my research and testing has been overseas. I can't publish my findings in England until I have applied for a research license and have replicated my tests here, but I am in the process of obtaining my license and I will begin testing to prove the effectiveness of my treatment as soon as that happens. So I hope I have now proved that I am just a lowly Healer who has had some bad shakes in life, nothing more."

Sebastian hoped that they had grilled him enough because he felt like he had talked for hours. Dumbledore asked if there were any more questions and thankfully there were none. It all came down the fact that there was no evidence of wrong-doing on Sebastian's part, usually this didn't matter but like almost everyone who was in his presence for more than five minutes, they had developed a soft spot for Sebastian. He was clearly a smart, resourceful, charming man, everything a pure-blood should be, and he was going to save the pure-blood race! They wouldn't lock him up even if they had a confession and pensieve memory as proof.

It was of no surprise to anyone that Sebastian wasn't found guilty, in actuality only three people voted to convict. Sebastian knew that mentioning his research would ensure that they would never charge him, it all being true was just a bonus. Sebastian couldn't wait to tell Harry, he was walking down the hallway towards the elevator when he heard someone call his name, he blinked confused and turned left down another corridor, searching for the speaker. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of an alcove directly in front of him.

They stared at each other for a moment and then Sebastian let out a hearty laugh, and sprang forward. He enveloped the Death Eater in a warm hug, pounding him on the back.

Lucius chuckled, "Ah old friend, still a hugger I see." Even with that said, Lucius returned his hug. They broke apart and he said, "Very well played in there, but was it all true?"

Sebastian smirked, "Come now, you know the best lies are the truth."

Lucius smirked in return, "Well if that is the case, then I know how you can repay that little favor you owe me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him, "I think I know where you going with this and that favor would be repaid in full with extra left over."

Lucius shrugged regally, "That should be more incentive, people have killed to be owed a favor from Lucius Malfoy."

Sebastian chuckled in response, "I don't doubt it."

They walked off together, not sensing the listening spell that had been placed near them by an old man with a much too long beard. "_This is an interesting development,_" Dumbledore mused as he strode off in the opposite direction.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Amelia Bones was still sitting in the spectator's section of Courtroom Four, even though Sebastian Dunham's trial had just concluded. She had come to watch the trial as an act of defiance, to show that she would hold her head up high. The ambush at Riddle Manor had been a disaster, of the thirty Aurors that she brought with her, only seventeen of them had come back alive with her and Kingsley.

They had Apparated in together well away from the Manor and its wards. Amelia had to personally lead each member of the team through the Confundus ward that surrounded the Manor a mile out, but when they had made it through, she spread out her team and got her best Warders working on inconspicuously putting up Anti-Apparition and Anti-Portkey wards. With that done they got to work, and attacked and battered about a dozen wards to bits before they were finally through, and as expected they were tied to someone in the Manor, someone who sent over forty masked individuals to meet them.

The battle was fought right there on the lawn, they tried to push forward into the Manor but they were continually shoved back, this was mostly due the fact that her Aurors ignored her warning. In the end they fell back on old faithful and resorted to Stunning their opponents, and predictably, this led to their defeat. Those that they thought had been downed only sprung back up, revived, to hit them in the back. Amelia and Kingsley were screaming at their team to stop, to break their wands, to do something other than put them down for a short nap! But it did no good, in the end they had only taken out twelve of Voldemort's numbers and captured one prisoner for questioning, before the wards they had put up were disabled and their opponents Port-Keyed away.

After they attended to their injured, Kingsley being among them, and secured the prisoner, they searched the Manor but they found nothing, no trace of illegal activity. After Amelia had arranged for the transport of the dead, she went back home to lick her wounds. The next morning, she went back to the office to face the music. There was no covering up what happened, too many lives had been lost, she would have to take responsibility for this.

But even though she was prepared for what was coming, she hadn't expected a fall-out quite this big. Everyone was clamoring for her removal as head of the DLME, some were even demanding her arrest. The prisoner that she had captured had turned out to be the son of a very influential member of the Wizengamot and the Heir of the Dunkirk Family, the fact that the Dunkirk's were a part of the purist faction was of no surprise to Amelia. Amelia's hands were tied, she couldn't say that she had attacked the Manor because she believed it was Voldemort's hideout, the Minster was still ardently denying his return, so all that she could say was that she was given a credible tip that it was the hideout of the people who had attacked the World Cup and that she received information that they planned to hit again and hard.

She wouldn't give any more information or name the tipster, so the Dunkirk's and the family members of the other deceased Death Eaters all claimed that she had made a mistake, and that she had really walked in on an innocent get-together. When she asked why they attacked them then, they said that they were just defending themselves. When she brought up the fact that they were in full Death Eater regalia like those at the World Cup, they shot back that it was all just circumstantial and that some dark robes and a two Sickle mask didn't make you a terrorist. The wealth of these families, coupled with Amelia's loss of standing following the death of thirteen of her Aurors, meant that her prisoner was set free, and the case was officially closed.

The families of her fallen Aurors hadn't been going much easier on her either. She led them into this secret ambush so it was her fault that they were gone, and maybe it was. The longer you spent working for the Ministry, the easier you were corrupted. While she was going over records and doing background checks, she was forced to pass over older, more experienced Aurors because almost all of them had suspicious financial records that seemed to hint towards them taking bribes, or having some assets that they shouldn't have been able to afford. She refused to involve anyone that was the least bit shady, so she was forced to consider some of the greener Aurors that hadn't as yet had a chance to get their noses dirty. She picked the best of course, those that excelled at their training but…it just wasn't enough, they weren't ready for the real thing, for standing in front of other human beings and having to take their life.

Now she was being 'investigated' to see if she was really fit for the job. Kingsley was on leave healing from his injuries at home. She had lost the element of surprise and now Voldemort knew that she at least was on to him. Her entire career had been dedicated to the DLME and making it an honest and effective department, and now she knew that she had failed. In every way, she had failed.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

That night after dinner, Harry walked down the hallway that led to Ron's room, with his hands in his pockets. He hadn't heard from Sebastian yet or knew the outcome of the trial, but Ron had taken a turn for the worst this morning and Ron's parents had contacted Sebastian who agreed to come and check him over. So Harry would find out soon if Sebastian had gotten off and had custody of him again.

When Harry made it to his destination, he tapped on the stones to reveal the doorway and stepped in. Ginny was sitting in the living room, she jumped up and gave Harry a hug when she saw him. They had made up and put things aside, Ron's situation made everything else seem small in comparison, and Ginny really didn't like being in a fight with Harry. He irritated her sure, but this was the same guy who charged off to save a person he didn't really know from a basilisk, he wasn't the kind of hero she thought he should be, but there was no denying that he was one.

"Hey Gin," Harry said softly, hands still stuffed in his pockets, "where is everyone?"

"Mum, Bill, and Hermione are in with Ron. My Dad and Charlie are in the spare bedroom with McGonagall and Flitwick, they working on expanding the room, so that there is more room for all of us to move in."

"All of you?!" Harry said in surprise.

Ginny nodded, "Yes, all of us. Fred and George are packing their things right now, and I already have my stuff." She waved her hand at the bags in the corner that Harry hadn't noticed. "Bill and Charlie have to be here to help out with Ron while Mum and Dad are at work, and my parents felt that no matter what Ron said, it wasn't right for them to not be here and to be leaving everything to my brothers. And Fred, George and I are here every day until curfew so it just makes more sense for us to all stay here."

Harry grinned, "Ron must hate all this fuss."

She snorted, "Oh yeah! But not in the way you think. The blasted boy is so bloody optimistic, keeps saying everything is going to be brillant and there's no need for anyone to go to any trouble. I mean, who is that guy and what's happened to my brother?!" Harry laughed, and Ginny lips quirked up into a smile, "Well you're not here to see me, so go on in."

Harry chuckled but didn't waste any more time, and he knocked on Ron's room door and let himself in. Ron was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, while Hermione sat next to him holding his hand. It seemed that this room had already been hit by Flitwick and McGonagall because it was twice the size it was yesterday, but it was still a simple space. There was the four-poster bed that Ron was lying in pressed against the wall, and a wardrobe and dresser for his things. The only new additions to the room was two armchairs, of which Bill was sitting in one and reading, with a small table that had been put in the corner next to Ron's bed and the walls were now painted a light orange instead of their previous beige.

"Hey guys. Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Molly was bustling around, straightening this and putting away that but she stopped to give Harry a strangling hug.

"Hello, Harry dear," Molly said warmly. Ginny wasn't the only Weasley woman who had warmed back up to Harry, the worse that Ron got, the more it hit home to Molly how lucky she and her family was that Harry had been there to push Ron to go to Saint Mungos, and the more she thought about it she realized that she owed Harry for a lot more than this. For saving Ginny, for helping Ron, for giving her the chance to pay back what she owed him instead of having her arrested, and for giving the twins money to finance their dreams. Molly wasn't stupid, she knew that the twins couldn't have afforded to make all their new joke supplies unless someone had helped them, and Harry was the only one they knew with any money.

A month ago this would have enraged her, but she had taken a hard look at herself over the last few weeks and she didn't like what she saw. Ron said that he didn't tell them about his dyslexia because of money, but she couldn't help but think it was because she wasn't the type of mother her children could confide in anymore. Her oldest boys had jobs that took them far away from home and they barely visited. Her third oldest didn't even speak to her. Ginny had never told her about what a hard time she was having in her first year, and they had almost lost her because of it. The twins were to the point where they were hiding their dreams from her instead of sharing them, and Ron…

She had become exactly what she had never wanted to be: her mother. Her mother had been a harridan too, always screaming about what was expected of a Prewett, and never listening to what Molly wanted. So fed up with having her life decided for her, she had run off and married the first guy she fell in love with right out of Hogwarts. Her mother had driven her away and she was doing the same with her kids. She had even turned that on Harry, trying to run his life even though she had no right to do so, and then filled with shame and embarrassment for being caught at helping herself to his Galleons, she had lashed out and verbally abused an already abused child. She had much to make up for.

Molly released Harry and said kindly, "Pull up a chair dear, and talk with Ron for a bit, not too long though, it's getting late and he needs his rest. He has been having trouble sleeping." Molly looked sadly at her son, and then went back to tidying and re-tidying the room.

Harry did as Molly said and pulled a chair next to Ron. He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back, and whispered, "Is he sleeping?"

Ron's eyes snapped open and Harry leaped back. Ron grinned and said, "Nope, wide awake!"

"Geez, mate! Why were you pretending to be asleep?!"

"Didn't they tell you what happened?" Ron questioned. Harry grew worried when he noted that Hermione's grip on Ron's hand tightened. "I woke up and…I couldn't see. Everything was a blur, and when I tried to get up and get into my wheelchair…I got reacquainted with the floor. That's why I wasn't in class today, and why they called Sebastian."

Harry let out a whoosh of breath and ran his hands restlessly through his already messy hair, "Oh mate, are you okay?!"

Hermione suddenly burst out, "Of course he's not okay! Didn't you hear him?! He can't see! He-"

"Hermione," Ron cut in gently, ending her tirade. Hermione huffed and turned away, Harry could see that her eyes were bright. Ron turned back to him, "I am okay, it's weird but…I can feel it…I can feel the potion moving through my body. It's moved away from my lungs now, that's why I'm breathing better. It's just working its way up to my eyes which means…no more dyslexia."

"You're doing great, Ron," Harry said seriously, "you're going to beat this."

Ron's eyes focused somewhere above Harry's shoulder, "That's what I keeping saying but I must look pretty bad, people are bursting into tears at the sight of me!"

Harry tsked, "Well, I didn't want to say anything but…you look like dead warmed over, mate!"

"Harry!" Molly and Hermione cried at the same time that Bill dropped his book and said, "Oi!", but Ron and Harry ignored them, too busy howling with laughter, Ron's a bit more subdued.

"Well, at least I don't smell like death warmed over!" Ron rebutted, "What, do you think bathing is optional now?!"

"Hey!" Harry gasped, offended, "I haven't had a shower yet today, but I don't smell that bad!"

"It's the loss of his sight," Bill spoke as he walked over to the bed and sat Ron up to give him a sip of the water that he had just poured him, "It has enhanced his other senses, and he's a lot more sensitive to smells and noises now."

Ron drank a bit, but Bill wouldn't let up until he drank the whole thing. It was important for Ron to stay hydrated because he was still having trouble keeping anything down. Knowing that his brother wouldn't stop pestering him, Ron drained the glass. His brother poured him some more, and he drained that too. Satisfied, Bill sat down and went back to his reading, and Molly kept doing whatever it was that Molly did.

"Thanks, Bill," Ron turned back to Harry and continued, "I'm picking up all sorts of smells now, and trust me, you reek. This explains why the famous Harry Potter doesn't have girls hanging all over him, they can't stand the smell!"

Harry sniffed, "Huh, well who needs 'em! I've always got Hermione! Right, Herms?"

Hermione was trying to give them both an exasperated look, but Harry could tell she was holding back giggles.

Ron laughed, "Oh yea, Harry, the smart and beautiful Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch of her Age, with Harry Potter," Ron deadpanned, "The-Boy-Who-Stunk. Match made in heaven, that is!"

Harry should have been angry at being teased but, not even he could deny that was funny. He and Ron were full-blown laughing, even Bill and Molly hid a chuckle. Hermione would have laughed too but she was stuck somewhere around "the smart and beautiful Hermione Granger".

Sebastian chose this moment to walk in, "Hello all! It's nice to see everyone in such a good mood! What's the joke?"

Ron tittered, "Harry's stench!"

"Ahh," Sebastian said somberly, he walked over and clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I had been meaning to talk to you about that," he said with a straight face.

"Oi!" It was Harry's turn to shout that, again everyone laughed at him, enjoying a funny, light moment.

That was until Arthur and Charlie walked into the room. Arthur gave everyone the tight smile he favored nowadays and said, "Harry, Hermione, thank you for stopping by, but now that Healer Dunham is here, you should be getting back to your dorms."

"Maybe they can stay, Dad," Ron said hopefully.

"No son," Arthur said gently, gently but firmly, "We have talked about this. Besides after Healer Dunham leaves you're going to bed, you need your rest." It was like Arthur was a whole different person now, he was still the same kind man he had always been, but now he was a little less jolly, and a little more authoritative.

"It's okay Ron," Harry quickly, "I should get back, apparently I need a shower."

Hermione reluctantly stood up as well, "I'll come back tomorrow, Ron, with your assignments. We can…work on them together?" For some reason that small request made her blush.

Ron nodded, "Sounds good."

They made their way to the door but not before Harry gave Sebastian a questioning look. Sebastian smiled and gave him a thumb up, he had won his trial. Harry almost whooped, everything was working out perfectly!

He would soon find out how wrong he was.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Wow! That was a long chapter! What a life Sebastian has had! Although I feel as if he hasn't told the whole story…

Thanks For Reading! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, and I make no money from this.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure, although it is more like Part 1 of the next chapter. It was getting too long so I had to stop it where I did, but Part 2 will be up soon so…let the story commence!

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was up early the next morning, he had barely gotten any sleep. After he and Hermione had parted ways for their dorms last night, he had grabbed the _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ out of habit to skim it, not expecting what he had found. The future had changed! The perfect future where Sirius was awakened with no loss of magic, his friends all lived, Voldemort was permanently defeated, and Dumbledore got what was coming to him, it had all changed! Why had this happened?!

Harry almost had a coronary, everything had been perfect, he didn't understand what he did to ruin it. Record Snape's attack on him, check. Record Dumbledore's negligence in refusing to investigate, check. Give the Recording Quills to Sebastian via Dobby, check. He had done everything that future him was supposed to do, he had followed the plan to the letter, but for some reason Sebastian hadn't kept up his end! He was supposed to have used the Quills to blackmail Dumbledore into not only making sure he wasn't charged, but also making him back off. Dumbledore would have done anything to keep his spotless reputation, and a charge for Child Negligence and Promoting Child Abuse would not have done him any favors.

To be fair, Harry had never told Sebastian that this was the plan, but he had assumed that because Book Sebastian had made the decision to, then the real Sebastian would have done the same. This wasn't good, and after Harry had read about the failed ambush at Riddle Manor, he had shoved the _Harry Potter_ book away from him, not able to stomach another word. None of that had been meant to happen. Amelia and her team didn't win per se, but they were supposed to have pushed through into the Manor. Having overpowered the Death Eaters that had come to meet them outside, they would have stormed in and have forced the Death Eaters that were trying to destroy evidence to stop and face them.

As they fought them, Voldemort, who was staying out of the fight to delay proof of his return, would have broken through the Anti-Portkey and Anti-Apparition wards, and he and his cronies that hadn't been captured by Aurors would have Port-keyed away. With the Manor empty of Death Eaters, they would have done a quick search and have found a cache of stolen wands, money, and prisoners, people that the Aurors had been looking for, for months. With this Amelia would have strode right up to the Minster with the testimonies of the prisoners, the confessions of the Veritaserum-drunk Death Eaters, and all the evidence they had brought back from Riddle Manor. She would have gone on record saying that Dumbledore and Harry Potter had been right, Voldemort was back.

Fudge, being the blind fool that he was, would have fired her on the spot. He would go right back to saying that Voldemort hadn't returned. But Amelia would have refused to be silenced, and that would have inspired her niece speak up. Susan, knowing that her Aunt couldn't be wrong, would continue to denounce the Ministry and tell everyone with ears that Voldemort was back. Fed up and knowing that Amelia was no longer in a position to stop her, Umbridge would punish Susan and make her a victim of her Blood Quill. Susan wouldn't have suffered long though because, low on followers, Voldemort would have finally made his move and broken into Azkaban to free 'The Faithful'.

Fudge would try to cover this up too and pin it on a scapegoat, but for the first time, the sheep would finally start to think and put two and two together. Amelia must have been right, because who but Voldemort could have made an alliance with Dementors, the foulest creatures in creation, and manage a break-out of the impenetrable Azkaban Island. Fudge would have been sacked immediately, and due to public outcry Amelia would have been promptly sworn in to replace him as Interim Minster.

This is where things would have gotten good, Amelia would have had Umbridge sacked and arrested then and there for torturing an Heir and a minor, she would have had every Educational Decree repealed and happy days would have returned to Hogwarts again. But more importantly, she would have declared a state-of-emergency, and in a state-of emergency she would have had to power to enact new laws with only the approval of one-third of the Wizengamot, instead of the usual two-thirds.

Now with two-thirds it would have been impossible to make the changes she wanted, there were just too many purists and Death Eaters sympathizers that sat on the body, but one-third was possible, because there was at least one-third of the members that was fed up with the corruption, with the lies, and the discrimination. They were fed up with being seen as backwards by the entire world, fed up with so many talented muggleborns and half-bloods abandoning their world because of lack of opportunities, and fed up with sitting by and not being able to do anything about it. So when Amelia put forth laws with harsher punishments for bribing, they passed. When Amelia put forth laws that made any form of discrimination illegal, they passed. And when Amelia introduced a law that said that being a part of a terrorist organization would carry an automatic sentence of a Dementor's Kiss, it passed.

Arms began being checked for Dark Marks, and Death Eaters were forced to flee the Ministry or get up close and personal with a Dementor. Assets were seized, bank accounts were frozen, people were being rounded up left and right by the newly increased, better trained Auror force. And during this time, Amelia would have approached Harry, and in a closed-door meeting, would have pumped him for information. Finally understanding how Voldemort had survived, Amelia would secretly put together a team of her best, most trusted Aurors and they would personally hunt down each and every one of Voldemort's horcruxes.

And while all of this was happening, Harry would tell his friends that his days of dealing with Voldemort were finally over and that there was nothing more that he or they had to do. Seeing the effectiveness of the Ministry, they would believe him and be none the wiser. So the day when Voldemort marched on Hogwarts, unaware of the fact that he was mortal, Amelia, Harry and the entire Auror force would be waiting, and all the inhabitants of Hogwarts, along with Harry's friends, would be trapped inside by an ancient spell created by the Founders to keep the students inside if unfriendlies ever attacked Hogwarts, and out of harm's way.

Evacuating Hogwarts wasn't possible because they didn't want to tip off Voldemort and make him realize they knew about his plans to lay siege, but there was no way that Amelia would let civilians be a part of the Battle, especially when one of those civilians was her niece and the last of her family. And Harry, having made a promise when he got those books that he wouldn't let Voldemort take any more of the people he loved, would be there standing alone, and prepared to sacrifice himself to save everyone and free the world of Voldemort.

And where would Dumbledore be you might ask, well Sebastian would go back on his word to keep Dumbledore's negligence quiet, and have him brought up on charges. And during the trial, Harry would tell them everything, all he had suffered at the Dursley's because Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to kidnap baby Harry and place him with strangers, strangers that Mrs. Figg had told him were abusive, reports that he had done nothing about. Sickened that anyone would stand by and let a child be abused, they would unanimously make up their minds to convict, and seeing in their eyes that he had no chance, Dumbledore would have called for Fawkes and made his escape.

On the run, Dumbledore would have been forced to lay low, but he still kept abreast of what was going on in the war effort and he would be horrified to say the least. When had they become so savage, years and years he had preached about the need for forgiveness in place of punishment, that they couldn't allow Aurors or the Ministry to become murderers for any reason. But as soon as he was out of the picture, they had allowed that Bones woman to pass the most disgusting medieval laws! Trampling all over their traditions, putting bounties on the heads of suspected Death Eaters and allowing Aurors the use of lethal spells! It was an outrage! He had regretted killing Grindelwald every day since he had done it. Killing was abhorrent, there was never a good reason for it, and he just couldn't allow it, not while he was responsible for the fate of the Wizarding World, and its people.

They would never find out how, but Dumbledore would discover the day and time of the Final Battle and would arrive in the midst of the fighting with whatever loyal sycophants he still had, and in an effort to save their souls, he would tell his group to put down and Stun any Auror that was using lethal spells, they just had to be stopped before they made irreversible mistakes. And when Amelia realized what was happening, she would fly into a rage and confront Dumbledore.

It was a duel that everyone expected Amelia to lose, she was going against the Great Albus Dumbledore after all, but what she lacked in raw magical power, she more than made up for in stamina and rigorous training. In the end, she was an Auror in top physical condition, and Dumbledore was an old man who had always relied on big flashy spells to save the day. Flashy spells that Amelia just continued to dodge and deflect against, and when Dumbledore had tired himself out, she struck and hard.

Dumbledore died right along with Voldemort and most of his followers that day, right there on the field of Hogwarts. They had won. Of course, Harry had been torn a new one, or a few new ones, when Sirius and his friends got a hold of him. How dare he go off into battle without them?! But he had taken the dressing-downs happily, because they were all alive.

BUT NOW! It had changed! Why had it changed?! Harry furiously ran his hands through the crow's nest that now sat on top of his head. What did this mean now? Harry had thought that he had control, that things would only change if he changed them. He had thought when things were finally on the right track, he could just sit back and let things unfold. But this was clearly not the case, the future was obviously more finicky than he had imagined, and all he knew now was that he didn't know anything. If he couldn't force a certain outcome, then what could he do? How could he ensure that everything worked out, that everyone lived? How could he…

Harry paused in his pacing, Ginny's words suddenly came roaring into his head, "the power to change, Harry! You have the power to change!"

'_Maybe,' _Harry thought, as he sat back down on his bed, '_Maybe I can't ensure the future will turn out the way I want it to. Maybe no one can. Even with the Time-Turner in third-year, Pettigrew had gotten away, and I hadn't been able to prove Sirius's innocence right then. But…I still saved him…from the Dementors and from the Ministry…and that was all down to me and Hermione and our decisions, not the Time-Turner."_

This is what Ginny had been trying to tell him, he had the ability to make a difference and he refused to see it. He couldn't sit back! He couldn't rely on Sebastian or Amelia or even the Books to save the future for him! I mean, they might do it without his help, but was he really going to sit by, twiddling his thumbs, and trying to force something that by the laws of nature just couldn't be forced! No! No one knew their destiny, but that didn't mean they couldn't fight for the destiny they wanted. Harry was through waiting for a few pieces of paper to tell him how to live, he had the power to effect change and that was what he was going to do!

Don't get him wrong though, he wasn't about to Incendio the Books or anything, they were handy little buggers and he needed any edge that he could get, but more than that he needed to start acting instead of re-acting. With that settled, Harry grabbed him things and marched off to the showers, with the pep in his step restored.

His roommates, who Harry hadn't realized were watching him and his internal struggle, raised their eyebrows at each other after Harry made his determined exit.

Dean shook his head, "There is just so much wrong with that guy," he drawled. They snorted, and then rolled over to get some much needed sleep. Harry really needed to learn to pace quietly.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall an hour later having a quiet breakfast, there was something on Hermione's mind and Harry was waiting patiently for her to spill it. Ron was missing out on class today again, they had walked over to pick him up, saying that they would be his eyes and guide him, but they had gotten a resounding no from the whole family. Ron was staying in bed, no matter how much he protested.

"So Harry," Hermione started. Harry put down his fork, "Have any plans for today?"

"Uhh…not really, just class and studying with you all and Ron. Oh, I was going to see Sebastian during my free period. He stayed the night in one of the guest rooms. Apparently Ron's parents were quite insistent that he stay and be close by in case Ron got any worse. He said it wasn't worth his life to refuse," Harry sniggered.

"Ah yea, the precious and wonderful Sebastian," Hermione sneered.

"What?! What's wrong with Sebastian?"

"What's wrong with him?!" Hermione spat, "Have you taken a look at your best friend?! It was that man who put him on that potion! A potion that I can barely find any information on, by the way! What do we even know about him?! What-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted quietly, "What's really wrong?"

Hermione harrumphed. She folded her arms and looked away and Harry thought she wasn't going to answer for a few minutes, when suddenly she whispered, "I feel so guilty," she turned back to him, "What kind of friend am I? I never noticed that Ron was in trouble, I just assumed what everyone else did. That he didn't study because he was just lazy, and that he stuffed his face because he was a pig. He…he would have died Harry. Don't you get that?" she implored, "He would have died!"

Harry reached out and snagged her hands, "I do get that, but I also get that it wasn't anyone's fault. We couldn't have known, you don't look at a slacker and think undiagnosed illness, you think he just doesn't want to study. I hate that any of this is happening, but he will be fine." Harry gave her hands a squeeze and released her.

She gave him a watery smile and then composed her herself, "Thanks Harry," she wiped away a stray tear and then cocked an eyebrow at him, "Don't think I didn't notice your hands, Harry. What happened to you?"

Harry sighed and pulled out his red, blistered hands, "Snape happened to me. He has me scrubbing cauldrons everyday Monday thru Wednesday, for everyone single one of his classes, all seven years. Madam Pomfrey isn't allowed to give me anything for my hands so…yea," Harry shrugged.

"But…that's barbaric! It must hurt to even hold a quill!"

Harry gave her a duh look, "Of course it's barbaric, it's Snape."

"Why are you so calm about this?!" she demanded.

"Because he'll get his soon enough."

Hermione was a bit unsettled by Harry smirk, "Um…what does that mean?"

Harry smiled winningly, "You'll see! We should probably get going."

People were already filing out of the Great Hall and heading for class so she let it drop, for now.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry impatiently counted down the minutes to his first free period, when he was finally let out of Transfiguration he raced to the room Sebastian said he was staying in. This room didn't have a portrait or require any song and dance to gain entrance, you simply knocked on the door, which Harry did.

It swung open immediately and Harry raced in. It was a modest space, pretty much an exact replica of Ron's suite so Harry didn't waste much time in examining the décor, he just focused on the person sitting on the sofa.

"Sebastian!" Harry burst out, "Tell me how the trial went! And describe Dumbledore's face the exact moment he realized he was beat, every last detail!"

Sebastian chuckled and stood up, walking towards Harry. When Harry realized what was happening he tried to escape, "Wait! There's no need for that-!"

But Sebastian seized him and pulled him in for a hug, when he finally released him, Harry scuttled far out of his reach.

"Okay," Harry said red-faced, "When you're done we are having a serious talk about personal space."

Sebastian laughed and complied with Harry's request, he told him everything that happened at the trial.

"Wow," was all Harry could manage, "so I'm guessing when you told them that you were the key to saving the pure-blood race, they wouldn't have charged you even if you confessed to being a mass murderer."

He shrugged elegantly, a smirk playing on his lips "Essentially, yes."

"So you ended up not needing the Quill?"

"Well, I decided that there wasn't any need to use it to get through the trial. I figured it would be better to use it to force Dumbledore into performing the counter-curse on Sirius, that's if you're sure he's the one who cursed him?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "We've been through this! It was him, no doubt."

"If you're sure," Sebastian said uncertainly, "He just doesn't seem like the type to get his hands dirty."

"I'm sure, Sebastian. It was him, and I have an idea to get him to revive Sirius but I need the Quills back and I need your help. Are you in?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied with no hesitation, "Tell me what to do."

Harry grinned and called out, "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared directly in front of Harry in a matter of seconds, wearing way too many clothes as usual, "The Great Master Harry Potter Sir called Dobby!"

"Dobby…"Harry gave him a firm look. Harry told him that he couldn't have so long a title for him, he had to pick one name.

Dobby squirmed, "Uhhh…Master! Master called Dobby!"

Harry sputtered, that was even worse! "Ugh….fine! You win this round," Dobby looked insufferably smug, "Anyway I really need your help with something again, Dobby."

"Dobby do anything for Master!"

"Still a bit iffy on the Master thing, but I like the dedication!" Harry jokingly saluted him, then quickly got serious. "You're a good friend, Dobby." The House Elf's eyes filled with tears of gratitude, no wizard have ever considered him a friend, a slave sure, but never a friend.

"So," Harry continued, "Sebastian, do you think it would be possible to get me a meeting with someone at the Ministry…for tomorrow?"

"It depends on who it is."

"The Minster for Magic," Sebastian waited for him to say 'gotcha!', but he soon saw that Harry was totally serious.

Sebastian sat back, considering. It would take cashing in a serious favor, or a dozen serious favors, but…Sirius was worth it, "All right, tomorrow it is, but what's this plan of yours."

Harry motioned for Dobby to take a seat, which set him off of course, but when he finally settled down Harry told them both what he had in mind.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

After Harry had left Sebastian's, he went to lunch and met up Dean and Seamus. He was hanging out with them a lot more now. They had just left Herbology and were ambling around, just talking about whatever. After they exhausted the topic of Quidditch and women, they finally settled on school.

"When are we going to get the real Study Club back?!" Dean complained, "No one even goes to…what was it again…oh yea, The Assignment Assembly," he mocked in a simpering high-pitched voice.

They sniggered. "What does that woman thinks she's playing at anyway," Harry jeered, not seeing the figure approaching behind him "It's getting more and more obvious that they sent that vile old toad here to make sure we fail at all costs! Umbridge shouldn't be teaching, she should be studied! Such a perfect mix of human and toad DNA! I wonder if she was a potion experiment or the result of bestiality!"

Umbridge had heard enough, "MR. POTTER!" she screeched, advancing on them with her face an interesting shade of puce, "That's…never in all my years…detention!" She was so upset she could hardly speak, "Every night for…THREE MONTHS…I will see you tonight…directly after dinner!"

She glared at them once more, huffing and puffing, before storming away.

Seamus and Dean stared at Harry, wide-eyed.

"Oops," Harry grumbled.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

The rest of the day passed quickly after that and it was finally study time, Harry and Hermione both made the trek to Ron's room with his assignments. Neville, Ginny and the twins were already there when they walked in and Ron was dressed and sitting up in bed, he was now sporting a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Wow Ron," Harry teased, "Looking pretty spiffy today!"

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Ron said as though he was hopeless, "I look spiffy every day, my friend."

They laughed but George couldn't resist, "Except for the time you were covered in Fluffy's slobber, right bro?"

"Or the time you belched slugs!" Fred continued

"You were probably looking a bit rough the time Sirius dragged you all over Hogwarts by the leg," Ginny mused.

Fred jumped back in, "Or the-"

"Yes we get it!" Ron interrupted hurriedly. Bedridden as he was, there wasn't much for Ron to do but talk and what else could be more interesting than his yearly adventures with Harry and Hermione, but clearly telling this bunch was a mistake. He shook his head, "Harry you remember that thing you once said…about wanting siblings? Well take mine!"

Harry grinned, and they all, except for Ron, got to work clearing things away and moving the chairs and tables to make it easier for them to study. They were always laughing and joking with and around Ron but things weren't as good as they wanted to pretend it was. Ron was bordering on emaciated, he needed to eat more but he couldn't keep any food down. His magic was draining him dry to fight the thing that was saving his life and everyone was terrified that his body would give out before the potion ever got a chance to heal him.

But they would worry about that later, right now they would just enjoy hanging out and studying, and pretending for a moment that things were back to normal. With the tidying up done, they plopped down and chatted for a bit, they were just waiting for McGonagall to arrive. With Ron losing his sight, more arrangements had to be made for him to complete his work. Ginny had offered to write out his homework for him, but a teacher had to be present to make sure that there was no cheating and that she was only writing what Ron told her and that he was still coming up with the answers on his own.

McGonagall only took about ten minutes to arrive and she was followed by Mrs. Weasley, who brought them a tray of snacks and fussed over them for a minute before leaving.

"Good afternoon, children," Minerva said when the door closed on Molly.

"Good afternoon, Professor," they chorused back.

Minerva accepted their greeting then turned to Ron, "Hello Mr. Weasley, I hope you are feeling better this morning," Ron nodded, so she went on, "I have brought you something that I think will aid you in your studies."

She reached into her robes and brought something they all were now quite familiar with, Recording Quills, "Now I have talked to Professors and they have each agreed to Record their in-class lessons for you so that you can still get the information firsthand, and towards the end of the Recording they have included detailed descriptions on the wand movements, potion ingredients, plants, and so forth. I'm sure one of your friends or siblings would be kind enough to read the transcript for you."

"Wow, that's great!" Ron said in amazement, he still couldn't believe all the trouble that people were putting themselves through, just for him.

"Yes, it's quite generous of them, especially considering the circumstances," McGonagall placed the Quills into Hermione's outstretched hands, and then fixed them with her stern gaze, "Now I want you all to hear me well, and I will be repeating this to the rest of my Gryffindors, we have yet to find out who the student was that recorded Professor Snape and then gave the Quill to the press, but we are all outraged over the situation. To do something like that to one of your professor is unacceptable. Professor Snape has been inundated with Howlers from parents, all clamoring for him to be fired. We have no way of knowing why he said those things, to whom, or the situation, so his words were taken out of context and then used to paint him as a villain."

"Recording Quills used to be banned items because students were expected to pay attention in class and take their own notes, but now being in possession of a Quill will see it confiscated and you in a week's detention. Professors are now feeling uncomfortable in their own classrooms, watching their every word for fear of a student recording them and then using their words to embarrass them. From now on, if you have a problem with a Professor you are to speak to them directly about it, or come to me and we will discuss the best way to handle your complaints. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded except for Hermione, "Excuse me, ma'am. I…well, I understand what you're saying Professor but…I think that it's good for the teachers to feel they need to be careful of what they say. There are just certain things that aren't appropriate for an adult to say to a child, especially when that adult is in a position of authority. To call a student a moron, or a dunderhead, or…or a know-it-all is just inexcusable. Not just because it is essentially verbal abuse, but also because it…it makes you hate school. Learning isn't fun or enjoyable when it comes with a barrage of insults. Maybe what that student did was wrong, but he or she was probably just tired of having their feelings about Professor Snape being ignored, and every day dreading having to walk into his classroom."

McGonagall was a bit stunned by Hermione's speech, she never talked back to her teachers, and she was even more stunned to see the rest of her Gryffindors nodding along in complete agreement. "I see. Well, I…I believe you many have a point, Miss Granger. I will think about what you have said. Now there isn't much more time until dinner so let's begin."

They quickly got to work, Hermione had surprisingly been let off easy and they didn't want to push it.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#

Harry was standing outside of Umbridge's office after dinner, psyching himself for what was coming, he had only read about it but having words sliced into the back of his hands had to be more painful than he had already imagined.

He knocked and walked in when he heard a, "Come in".

The sickening smile wasn't plastered on Umbridge's face this time, in fact it was still twisted in anger, looking back the 'bestiality' comment might have been a bit much.

She pointed at the small desk next to her and snarled, "Sit!"

Harry plopped down, and turned to look at her when her spell came shooting at him, "Hey!" he shouted in surprise.

"Not to worry, just a little spell to check for things like…Recording Quills. I know how fond you are of them."

It seemed that everyone had pegged him as the anonymous person who squealed on Snape, no matter that none of them had any proof.

Dolores watched Harry's face but he gave nothing away. She sneered at him and said, "You're going to write a few lines for me, Mister Potter, until our time is up. You won't need any ink, and you'll be using my quill."

She reached into her cardigan, pulled out the quill from her jacket pocket and placed it on the desk in front of Harry.

He picked it up to get to work, then he dropped the offending thing like it turned into a rat. He looked at her in horror, "This…this is a Blood Quill! Are you crazy?! I'm not-"

She shot forward and got right into Harry's face, "You will!" she hissed, "Because the Blood Quill is the gentlest option. You wouldn't want me to get more creative, would you?" She leered in some strange imitation of a smile, so Harry said no more and picked up the quill. "That's better. Now, you will write 'I will respect my betters' over and over again until the message starts to…sink in. There will be no need to talk. Begin."

She walked back around her desk and sat down in her seat, Harry took a moment to imagine her dying a particularly gruesome death, then he started writing.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

The next morning, Harry was sitting in the waiting area outside Minster for Magic's office, prepared for the next part of his plan. Their meeting was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago but Fudge was clearly pulling some power play by wasting his time, but no matter Harry had been chattering at Percy Weasley to entertain himself.

When Harry had been escorted up, Percy had just barked at him to take a seat and then started puttering around with things on his desk to make himself look busy. So to piss him off, Harry had kept up running commentary about school, Sirius, the weather, Hedwig's babies, just about everything that came into his head.

"…So the Club was really getting popular but it ended up getting shut down," Harry cheerfully. Percy's nose was buried in a sheaf of papers but Harry could tell that he was getting to him by the vein throbbing in his forehead. "Although, I'm not really worrying too much about that anymore…you know…with Ron and all," he said sadly.

Percy couldn't keep pretending to work after that, "What are you going on about, Potter?! I have very important work to do for the Minister," he said pompously, "I-"

"I'm going about your brother! Ron…remember him? He's lost his sight now, he's trying to play it off but he's really weak. He's lost a lot of weight, and he can't keep anything down, he has to keep his strength up but-"

"What?" Percy said alarmed, finally taking his nose of the air. Harry hadn't been sure but it seemed that Percy really didn't know about Ron, which was good because if he did know and was just ignoring his sick brother then he and Harry would have had a serious problem. "What's wrong with Ron? How did he lose his sight?!" Harry had to give him credit, he did sound genuinely concerned, but at that moment the door to the Minister's office swung open on its own, or most likely by magic, and he figured that that was a sign for him to enter.

Harry stood up, "I think you should Owl your parents and get the full story." Percy didn't respond, so Harry marched on and into the office.

Harry worked on his stride the night before, trying to inject it with as much self-importance and haughtiness as possible, because people don't respect a sloucher, but everything was ruined when he walked into the office and half stumbled, struck dumb by the opulence around him. Everything in this room screamed money, even the coatrack that was adorned by one of Fudge's hideous bowler hats looked like it was made of solid gold. That seemed to be the theme, green and gold, green and gold wall paper, green and gold carpet, green and gold furniture, everything green and gold. The paintings were encased in gold frames that were crusted with emeralds, the chairs were high-backed and inlaid with jewels. Harry might not have known much about this stuff but if those chairs cost less than 600 Galleons apiece then he would eat his shoes.

When Harry snapped out of it and focused on the Minster, he could see that Fudge was pleased by his reaction, but he shouldn't have been. Harry was horrified, this is where all those brides went, this is why Fudge was running the Wizarding World into the ground, it was so he could surround himself with these gaudy little trinkets. Harry felt a sneer trying to work it's up to his lips but he stamped down on it, this meeting had to go well.

Harry cleared his throat, "Hello, Minister. Thank you for meeting with me today." Harry would have held out his hand for Fudge to shake but his desk was huge and he was still seated, if Harry tried to lean over to reach him, he would have ended up sprawled in front of him, which was not the calm and collected vibe he was going for.

Fudge looked him up and down, unsmiling. He waved a hand at the chair in front of his desk and drawled, "Hmm, yes yes, let's just get down to business shall we. Why are you here? If it's to spread any more twaddle about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then I'll have you in St. Mungos before you can say Fizzing Whizbees!"

"No, it's not about Voldemort," Harry got no small amount of pleasure at seeing Fudge flinch at the name, "It's about these." Harry reached into the rucksack that he brought with him and pulled out three Recording Quills. He laid them on the desk in front of him, and waited for-

"Well! What's this then?!" Fudge barked impatiently.

"This Minister…is the key to both of our problems."

Fudge wanted to throw the little wretch out of the room the minute he walked in, but…how could he not be intrigued after hearing that, "…Go on," Cornelius said cautiously.

Harry nodded, "On this Quill," he pointed to the one on the far left, "is a Recording of a detention I had with Professor Umbridge just last night, a detention where she forced me to write lines for three hours…with a Blood Quill." Harry watched Fudge's face as he said this, and by the way it paled, Harry could tell that he had no knowledge of Umbridge's favorite method of child torture. Which was good because Harry was counting on that, he had purposely antagonized Umbridge because he knew that getting her little torture sessions on Quill was the only way to get rid of her, and permanently. I mean really, Harry couldn't believe that wizards only saw Recording Quills as a way to sleep through class and still get the notes, you could rule the world with one of these things!

"One this Quill," he went on, pointing to the Quill in the middle, "is a Recording from last week, where during an Occlumency lesson, or what was supposed to be an Occlumency lesson, with Professor Snape. He attempted to attack me with the Legilimency spell."

"I…see." Fudge said, a bit nervously. Dolores canceled some stupid little club and his ratings dropped to an all-time low, if it got out that she was torturing the students… "And what did you hope to accomplish by bringing this to me?"

"Well, it's the last Quill that is the most important one. On this Quill is a Recording of me reporting the attempted mind-rape to Albus Dumbledore, my then Guardian and Advocate." It took a minute for the implications to sink into Fudge's brain, but when it did he snatched up the Dumbledore's Quill and a piece of parchment, he set it to work and read the incriminating transcript, complete with the full name and age of every recorded speaker, then he did the same for the others.

A revolting grin settled over Fudge's face which was an indication to Harry that he had him, "Yes, here we have evidence of my guardian dismissing my complaint, refusing to investigate, trying to force me back into a potentially harmful situation, and then attempting to get me to write a statement that would make it difficult to prosecute Snape in the future," Harry leaned back with a smile, "So what's the going rate for that nowadays, Neglect, Child Endangerment or Facilitating Child Abuse? If we're lucky, it may be all three. This is why I brought this to you, Minister. I could give this to my new Advocate and he could handle charging all three of them, but I thought the better choice was to bring this to you, in the hopes of showing you where my real loyalties lie and that they are longer with Dumbledore, I'm tired of being _lied to_ and _manipulated_ by him." Harry put a bit of suggestion into those last few words, knowing that Fudge would draw his own conclusions.

Fudge was practically salivating over the Quills, but he was brought back to reality at Harry's last statement, "Yes, poor boy. I'm sure he has told you a lot of lies, lies that he tricked you into believing and repeating. This is why I have fought to reduce his malignant influence, he can't be allowed to succeed in de-stabilizing our World! But…a Ministry official torturing students…the Ministry can't be made to look bad, Harry."

"Of course not, no! It won't look bad, sir, on the contrary you will look like a hero!"

"A hero?" Fudge liked the sound of that, "How so?"

"As far as I know I am her only victim, and right after she used the Quill on me I brought it to you! You, who was outraged that someone could do this to a child! You, who was worried that if she could do this to me, she could so this to anyone! You, who was determined to protect Hogwarts from this sadistic woman, and show that the children of the Wizarding World were your first priority!"

Fudge was nodding along with Harry's impassioned speech, warming up to the idea, "Yes yes! Of course, it's vital that the public know that their Minister will stand up to protect the future of our World, and that I won't stand for harm to come to them, no matter who it is!"

"Exactly!" This really was too easy, "You could handle the arrest of Snape and Umbridge personally, which will make you beloved by students and parents alike, and when the charges against Dumbledore are brought to light, the world will see him for who he really is."

"Haha!" Fudge laughed, way more excited about ruining someone's life than was probably appropriate, "You were right to bring this to me, Harry. I will take care of this immediately; just leave those Quills in my hands."

"Sure, Minister," Harry wasn't bothered about giving him the Quills, he would have been a fool to have not made copies, and he was no fool. Now all he had to do was bring it home. He adopted a hesitant, unsure look, "But…I…well, I was hoping that I could ask something of you, Minister…well two somethings."

Fudge pierced him with a suspicious look, "…and what would those somethings be?"

"Well, I was hoping that…when Umbridge left…all of her Decrees could go with her…we, all the students, just want Hogwarts to go back to the way it was," Harry pleaded, quite convincingly if he said so himself.

Fudge took a moment to consider it, the whole point of installing Dolores and giving her power over Hogwarts was to keep Dumbledore and Potter in check and prevent them from inciting the students to rebel against the Ministry, but now he knew that Potter had just been a pawn, and he had the key to getting rid of Albus. And there was also the fact that when it got out that Dolores, the stupid bint, had actually tortured the Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, and that said Heir was the ward of the now much-loved Sebastian Dunham…No, it would be impossible for him to receive support for the Educational Reform program now, it would be better to do away with the whole thing.

"Of course, Harry!," Fudge said pompously, "That's exactly what I intended to do! What's your other request, my boy?"

"Well…far be it for me to say when justice should be carried out but…" Harry couldn't resist smirking, "Maybe the best time to deliver that justice at least for Professor Dumbledore could be…on Monday…in the Great Hall at around…breakfast or maybe lunch time…in front of all the teachers and students," Harry shrugged, seemingly nonchalant, "Of course, the decision is up to you, Minister."

If it was possible, Fudge's leer got even more wicked, "I do believe you have an excellent point, I mean it's all in the name of justice after all!" Now Fudge stood up and reached out a hand for Harry to clasp. Harry did so and received a surprisingly warm handshake, "I have misjudged you terribly, Harry and I am man enough to say so!" That wasn't quite an apology for smearing his name in the public and denouncing him as a loon, but Harry guessed that was the best he was going to get.

Fudge came around his obscenely expensive desk, threw a hand around Harry's shoulder and gave him a shake, "Let us wipe the slate clean! How would you like a tour of the Ministry from the Minister of Magic himself!?"

Fudge was looking at him expectantly so Harry squashed his discomfort, and faked some enthusiasm as he was dragged to the door, "Wow! That would be great! If it wouldn't be too much trouble, of course?"

Fudge thumped him on the back, "No trouble at all, my boy!" Fudge opened the door and led him out, "Now, has anyone told you about the Wizarding World Revitalization Fund? You're never too young to donate and…"

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry wasn't the only one in a meeting that day; back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was in one of his own.

"Thank you for meeting me here instead of at the Ministry," Dumbledore said with false kindness, "My Deputy Headmistress has taken the weekend off and I can't leave the school, but no matter. Now that we have all the documents in order we can clear up this whole mess and restore things to their proper order. Welcome to the Wizengamot, Mister Dun-, excuse me, Mister Bonham." Sebastian had brought in all the documents he mentioned at the trial, will and birth records, to prove that he had truly been born Sebastian Bonham.

"Thank you, Mister Dumbledore," Sebastian said graciously, but Dumbledore's fake smile lost a bit of its false brightness. No one dared to call him 'Mister', he was Headmaster, Sir, Chief Warlock, or even Master, but 'Mister'?! He was really starting to despise this man.

"Yes well…if there is nothing else…?" Albus stood up, eager to get shot of him.

"Actually there is one more thing," Sebastian said still relaxed in his seat, "A few more things to be clear. I was hoping that we could discuss a couple things…"

Dumbledore slowly sat back down, not having a good feeling about this, just in case he shot a wordless 'Revelio' at him, just in case Harry learned that Recording Quill trick from him, "And what things would that be, my boy?"

"I prefer Sebastian, if you please and I thought we should start with Harry. I-"

"Ah yes! We do have much to discuss in that regard. I don't know how much you know about Voldemort and his return, if you are truly a friend of Sirius then I assume he has informed you of the present danger, but what you may not know is that Harry is at the center of all of this. Voldemort has his sights set on Harry and there are things he must learn, things that only I can teach him. So no matter what stories Harry has told you about Professor Snape, it is vital that he learns Occlumency, and he must continue the lessons." Dumbledore sat back, assuming that that would settle the matter.

Sebastian let Albus interrupt and he nodded along with him, letting him make his speech. When he was finished, Sebastian leaned forward, cleared his throat and said very clearly, "No way in hell, old man."

Sebastian said this calmly, but Albus leaped out of his seat, spluttering, "WHAT?! HO-HOW DARE YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE SPEAKING TO?!"

Sebastian shrugged, far from cowed, "I know exactly who I'm speaking to. I'm talking to someone who will do whatever it takes to get what they want, no matter who gets hurt in the process. And with that being the case I've taken steps to ensure that I don't meet with an…unfortunate accident, like my dear friend Sirius did. You see, I have made many good friends in my travels oversees, friends that I would trust with my life and more importantly, friends that I would trust with Harry." Dumbledore sluggishly returned to his seat, this definitely wasn't good, "I spent a very productive afternoon yesterday having my list of alternate guardians approved. If _anything_ were to happen to me then Harry will be shipped out of the country, and quite effectively out of your reach. Genius isn't it?! One of my better ideas!" Sebastian gave him his winning smile, but instead of having its usual swoony effect, Dumbledore looked ready to pop a blood vessel, his face was dangerously red.

"You fool!" he hissed, "Do you any idea what's at stake here?! I'M NOT THE ENEMY!"

Sebastian immediately lost the good-natured act, his face changed so quickly that if he wasn't already sitting, Albus might have taken an involuntary step back. There was something off about this man, he had only gotten this feeling from someone a few times in his life, and one of those times was when he went to visit a certain child at a certain orphanage.

"You are my enemy, Dumbledore," Sebastian said furiously, unaware of Albus's thoughts, "And you became my enemy when you put Sirius Black into a coma! That was a very big mistake on your part! One that you will be correcting within the next twenty-four hours!"

Something was niggling in Dumbledore's mind, something about the emotion that had appeared for a moment in Sebastian's eyes…then it clicked…and he couldn't help but smirk.

Sebastian saw that smirk and considered throttling him, "Did I say something amusing?" Sebastian forced out through clenched teeth.

"You love him," Albus declared assuredly.

"What?!" Sebastian exclaimed, "Who?!"

"Come now, my boy. You know who…Sirius…you love him." Sebastian's face closed off, he might have been taking to a mannequin for all the emotion he was getting from him, but it was too late, "Well this simplifies things wonderfully!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together happily, the balance of power had tipped back where it belonged, "So let's see…first things first, you will step down as Harry's Guardian and Advocate and name me as the alternate. Then you will take the first Portkey _out_ of Great Britain, magical and muggle. But not before you hand me all the research you have on the Pure-Blood Birth Problem, you may be surprised to know that I have been researching the problem heavily myself, so it would be my pleasure to present your findings in your stead. Now…once all of that is done, I would be more than happy to return your beloved Sirius to you. Have we a bargain?"

Albus mockingly reached out hand for Sebastian to shake. He eyed it like it was covered in dung, and snapped his fingers in response. Albus was confused and only grew more so when a House Elf swimming in tea cozies appeared at his summons. Wait? Wasn't that? "Dodby? Doody? …You! What are you doing here?! I didn't call for you!" Albus shouted, but Dobby paid him no mind. He slipped Sebastian something that Albus couldn't see and, because he couldn't resist, he stuck his tongue out at him before he popped away.

Albus was so shocked to be on the end of such disrespect from a House Elf that for the first time in years he was stunned completely speechless, and Sebastian took this moment of shock to place something in his still outstretched hand. Harry and Sebastian had gone back and forth on this part of the plan for a while. Sebastian didn't think that revealing Dobby's part in it was a good idea, once people knew that Dobby was the key behind Harry recording sensitive conversations, then they would get smart about warding against Elves. This was something that many never thought to do, usually because the Elves needed access to clean, but mostly because no one saw them as a threat, but that would change now, especially for Dumbledore. They wouldn't be able to pull this stunt on him again but all Harry said in response was, 'If we do this right, we won't have to.'

Albus came back to reality when he felt the weight in his hand. Sebastian took his wand and tapped the Quill, watching it stand to attention and leap for the parchment on Albus's desk, so that it could write out the transcript of their entire conversation. Dumbledore's eyes widen but before he could make a grab for it, Sebastian wandlessly banished it out of his reach.

"Well," Sebastian grinned, happy-go-lucky mood returning, "This simplifies things wonderfully. So first things first," he really couldn't resist mocking the arrogant, festering little sod, "Sirius is to make a miraculous recovery within…twenty-four hours, did we say? And you, and your pet Snape, are not to have any contact with Harry outside of your job descriptions, if not well…the truth behind Sirius's accident will be revealed." The balance of power had tipped again, and Albus was afraid it had tipped permanently this time, "Don't look so upset, _my boy_," Sebastian said, thoroughly enjoying himself, "Harry was lost to you anyway. Who do you think told me you were behind the attack on Sirius? Smart kid, he finally realized that there was something false about you, all the attention you give him, forcing him back to abusive relatives, keeping him ignorant of his rights as an Heir, and when you lose advocacy of him to Sirius…Sirius just happens to meet with an accident? Sorry but Harry wouldn't trust you for directions to the loo. But not to worry, I know all about Voldemort and Harry's place in the upcoming war and I will teach him whatever he needs to know…he's in very good hands."

There it was again, that feeling that wasn't…right with Sebastian. Dumbledore's hand tightened on the Elder Wand, he had slipped it into his hands as Sebastian spoke.

Sebastian stood up to leave, his point made. He turned his back and threw over his shoulder, "Oh, and as tempted as you might be, it wouldn't be a good idea to curse me in the back. Remember, Harry won't be able to do much for the war effort if he's holed up in a Japanese boarding school. Have a nice day, _Mister_ Dumbledore."

Albus watched him leave, swaggering out the door with not a care in the world. When the exit closed behind him, Dumbledore let out a roar of rage that startled Fawkes into flight.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Harry was walking towards the Hogwarts gate that night, shoes in hand. Fudge had spent all day dragging him around the Ministry, introducing him to almost everyone they met and his feet were killing him. He had put on the new dress shoes that he had gotten from Sirius, thinking that it was important for him to look the part, and that was clearly a mistake.

Harry trudged on, trying not to get freaked out by how spooky it was out here at night. He had gotten special permission to leave Hogwarts without an escort, Sebastian had given his permission and there wasn't much they could say to that, but now he had to walk back by himself and the silence was creepy to say the least.

When Harry reached the closed gate, it suddenly dawned on him that he had no idea how to get in. He grabbed the gate to rattle it in frustration, when the chains suddenly fell away and the gate swung open.

Harry smiled in relief, "Thanks, old girl." The breeze picked up and enveloped him, and he laughed happily.

"I talk to her sometimes as well," A voice rang out beside Harry; he spun around wand in hand, only to find himself face-to-face with his Headmaster. "It's only me, my boy. There's no need for your wand."

"…I'm not so sure," Harry said hesitantly, knowing that Sebastian was supposed to have a 'talk' with him this morning.

"Harry…your distrust hurts me more than I can say. I mean you no harm, child. I am here to escort you back to the castle, no more," Dumbledore sounded so sorrowful that Harry almost bought his performance, but lies or not, Dumbledore was still his Headmaster, so he lowered his wand.

They set off for the castle but not in silence, "I had a talk with your guardian today, Harry" Albus said matter-of-factly. Harry said nothing, just waited for him to get to the point. "I hope you know Harry that everything I have done, I did because I care about you. I only wanted you to have a proper childhood, and the freedom to enjoy being a kid and spending time with your friends." Harry hoped he couldn't see him rolling his eyes in the dark.

"I know…that I have lost your trust, Harry…trust that I hope to one day earn back. But until that day comes…I must implore to not place that trust in Mr. Dunham! I don't know what he has told you, but I doubt it involved the suspicious deaths that seem befall anyone that gets close to him, or his close friendship with Lucius Malfoy."

Harry couldn't help it, a sliver of doubt was working its way in, of course Sebastian had never told him anything about that. Could it be true? Not feeling as confident as he did a moment ago, he tried to cover it up with bravado, "No offense, sir but you lost the right to talk to me about trust when you tried to kill my godfather. He's still weak from Azkaban, stripping him of his magic could kill him! And even if it didn't, what kind of foul, evil person tries to turn someone into a Squib so that they would be free to continue torturing a teenager!"

Harry was doing his best not to shout, but it was difficult. It didn't matter though because Dumbledore was stuck somewhere around 'tried to kill my godfather,' and wasn't listening to him anyway. "Harry!" Albus cried, cutting him off, "I haven't tried to kill anyone! Who-"

"Still more lies and half-truths! Right now his body is in shock, but if he had woken up and had adjusted to being without magic he would have been left a Squib! If he had woken up and his body hadn't adjusted, he would have died! How could you-?"

Dumbledore stopped dead in the middle of the walkway, "That's enough, Harry! Inside now!"

Harry stomped off, "Pillocking Bollock-Licking Wanker," he said, and not under his breath.

But Dumbledore didn't hear that either, it was drowned out by the roaring in his ears. He was heaving, all the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs and he couldn't seem to draw in any breath. It had been decades since his last panic attack, they had plagued him constantly after he…after what he did to Gellert. And now…he had to get to Saint Mungos immediately! He couldn't have any more blood on his hands. He didn't bother to let the attack pass, he Apparated away on the spot.

!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$!#$

Thanks For Reading! Please Review!


End file.
